A New Beginning
by EbonyFirePhoenix
Summary: A SM/HP crossover. Set after Stars season and in the 7th book. Unnamed man killed in 6th book is still there and so is his killer is too. Usagi is betrayed and she has to deal with losing the one thing that matters most to her. And who is following her?
1. Betrayal

A.N.: I just have to say… as you well know nothing that is familiar belongs to me just whatever pops out of my head next. Thanks for reading. As always, any suggestions, comments and POLITE criticism would be welcome. Any flames will be used to make s'mores. This is my first chapter hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 1

Usagi sat up in a tree watching for the other Senshi. She had arrived early for once. After the last battle, she had vowed to turn over a new leaf; she couldn't watch her Senshi die again.

She had gone looking for Rei, whom she found deep in concentration, doing a fire reading. She was so focused on the fire in front of her; she didn't even notice Usagi in the background. Finally, sweating, Usagi went outside for fresh air. It wasn't too long before Usagi found herself up a tree.

Usagi looked around. Her perch gave her a great view of the grounds surrounding the temple. She was not only looking out for not only the Senshi, but Luna and Artemis as well. They had left for some reason or another a couple of weeks ago, and were supposed to be coming back soon.

Usagi watched as Mako, Mamoru, Minako, and Ami showed up. Usagi was about to climb down and join them when Rei came out. She slammed the door and growled.

"What's the matter hot head? Trouble with your fire?" Minako jeered.

"Shove it Minako," Rei snapped back, "Before I make you regret being able to speak."

Usagi was shocked; this wasn't the way her Senshi acted. 

"Can we just focus?" Makoto frowned. 

"If she's late again…." Ami said viciously. Usagi was really surprised at this since Ami had always been the quiet one.

"Calm down My Little Snowflake," Mamoru put his arms around Ami and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Usagi felt like a dagger had been jammed into her heart. How could they do that to her? She…They….When did this happen? 

"How long do we have to keep pretending to like that idiot?" Rei asked.

"We still need her. Right now she's the only one who can work The Crystal. We need her until we can either figure out how to harness the power or until she gives birth to that little brat. Then we can harness the girl's powers," Ami sighed, "You think it's easy for me watching her hang all over my man?"

Usagi quickly climbed down the tree and stood at the trunk. "Is that all you want of me?" she asked quietly.

They all jumped out of their skins and turned to face Usagi. Mamoru quickly dropped his arms from around Ami and strode over to Usagi. 

"No Odango," he said comfortingly. He reached out to take her but Usagi stepped back, tears streaming down her face. She looked from one Senshi to the next, searching for a friendly face. When she saw that each one was hard, and set, she hung her head.

"No use trying to convince you otherwise," Ami said a cold smile on her face, "Now that you know the truth what will you do?" When Usagi said nothing, Ami went on, "You'll cry and act like a baby, and give us the silent treatment. But eventually you'll see our logic. You aren't fit to be leader. You can hardly keep us, your 'greatest friends' alive. So how are you supposed to stay alive long enough to bring about Crystal Tokyo?"

"But I thought…."

"Well you thought wrong." Makoto snarled, "I've died so many times to save your sorry ass and you can't do the same for me? You are weak Usagi. Too weak to make any difference."

"The only reason we've stayed loyal this long is because of your birthright. You are The Princess. But then again I wonder," Minako said cruelly, "She might have tricked The Crystal into believing that she's The Princess."

"She'd need a fair amount of power to do that. What I wonder is who really defeated all those enemies. We can hardly believe she did it and we were more often that not either somewhere else….or you know DEAD!" Minako sneered the last part.

Usagi turned to leave but Mamoru blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going? Don't forget you have a duty to me. The title of King will be mine." He reached a hand out towards Usagi. Feeling rage build up inside her, Usagi grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, planting him on his back.

"Don't touch me," Usagi said venom in her voice. She wiped tears out of her eyes with one hand.

"Where'd you learn that?" Rei said surprise evident in her voice.

"I…don't…know…." Usagi said equally astonished. She turned to leave again when Ami spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here," Usagi said quietly.

"If you think you're leaving here with The Silver Crystal, you'd better think again," Ami held out her hand as if waiting for Usagi to hand it over.

"You guys said it was my birthright as The Princess. Wherever I go it goes. If you'd like it, you can come and claim it. Over my dead body."

"We can arrange it if you'd like." Minako said. As if on cue, each one transformed, leaving four Senshi and one tuxedoed man. The Inner Senshi began throwing attacks at their former leader. Surprisingly, she easily dodged them. 

A rose flew out of nowhere and sliced Usagi across the back. Now weakened, it was harder to dodge the attacks. She was only hit a couple of times, and even then, they were weak, but they still hurt. Usagi was growing progressively weaker. Usagi watched as Rei readied for her Mars Flame Sniper. The Flame Arrow was on its way when Usagi heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"World Shaking!" The energy sphere collided with the weak arrow, and dispersed it. Sailor Uranus was suddenly there, next to Usagi. Unable to remain conscious any longer, Usagi fell into darkness.

"What's going on here?" Uranus asked.

"It was horrible," Ami wailed her eyes big and round, "Something possessed Usagi and began fighting against us. We tried to refrain from fighting her but, the monster said that it would consume Usagi if we didn't get it out of her, she'd die and it would take over her body!"

Uranus looked at all the Senshi suspiciously. She picked up Usagi and looked at her injuries. She knew she would have to get her treatment quickly if the damage was to be repaired, if it could at all. She decided she could question the other Senshi later. She quickly got Usagi in her car and was at the house she shared with the other Outers in no time.

p/p

Hotaru saw Haruka pulling in and smiled running down the steps. She flung open the door and went to greet Haruka. 

"Listen Firefly," Haruka said urgently, not letting the child see the injured Princess, "Go find Michiru and Setsuna. Bring them to my room. I need to see them immediately. Then I want you to go play outside. It's very important that you do this quickly understand?"

The child got a serious look on her young face, nodded, and then ran out the door. Haruka set Usagi down on the couch and sat on the arm. While she waited for the others, she took out a first-aide kit in an attempt to lessen Usagi's wounds.

Michiru opened the door and said, "Haruka what's so- Oh my God!" She rushed to Usagi worry etched all over her face. Setsuna soon followed with a similar reaction. 

"What are we going to do?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru stepped forward, a determined look on her face. She went to Usagi, ignoring the protests of the others. She held her hands over the battered body and the others could feel the raw power radiating from the young child.

The others stood back. "How did this happen?" Michiru wanted to know.

"Some sort of youma possessed her and was draining her life-force while slowly taking control of her powers," Haruka said staring at the unconscious princess.

Hotaru slumped over, seemingly exhausted. The others rushed to her. Hotaru's eyes looked confused, but her face remained as stony as ever. She stood, still feeling a bit weak. Setsuna helped her up to her room, insisting that she lay down.

"She completely drained herself," Setsuna said, coming back from Hotaru's room "But it looks as though she healed her."

Usagi stirred and sat up slowly. She looked around and looked frightened. The three Outers stood and rushed to the couch. Usagi looked even more panicked and tried to back away.

"Not you guys too," Usagi cried, "I can't lose you guys too!"

"Lose us?" Haruka said, "You aren't going to lose us. What makes you think you will?"

"I've already lost the others," she cried softly. After being prompted by The Outers, Usagi went through the entire encounter with the Inners. After she was finished, The Outers wore identical looks of fury.

"How could they do this?" Haruka said seething, "They swore oaths!" Haruka began pacing agitatedly. 

"Leave that for later," Michiru said gently, "We need to figure out what we do next. Usagi can't go home like this it will raise too many questions."

"May I use your phone?" Usagi asked. When she was given the permission, she called her house and explained that she was going to stay at a friend's house for a few days. Her voice was convincingly cheery, unless you saw the look of despair on her face.

"It's taken care of," Usagi said in a dull voice.

"So it's settled," Setsuna said, "Usagi will stay with us until she heals." 

p/p

After a couple days Usagi was healing quite well. Her parents were quite happy to let their daughter stay with a famous violinist and her friends. Everyone was getting along nicely as well. When Hotaru didn't have lessons, she spent time with Usagi. One day, she and Hotaru were playing outside in the front yard when a familiar shadow fell across the both of them.

"I thought you'd be here," Usagi looked up and cried out when she saw Mamoru.

"Go inside Hotaru," Usagi said. She gave the seven-year-old a gentle shove towards the house. Hotaru went inside and went directly up to Michiru's room. The young woman was practicing her violin. She got up immediately when Hotaru burst into her room. Seeing the girl's panicked look, she quickly followed her outside.

"What do you want with me?" Usagi asked.

"The Silver Crystal of course." Mamoru said stepping toward Usagi. He held out his hand and Usagi felt as if she were being torn in two. 

"What…are…you-?" Usagi choked out.

"Taking The Crystal."

"No…" she said weakly before blacking out. 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shouted attacking Mamoru with all her might. He was thrown off his feet, both by the power of the attack and the emotional force behind it.

He stood smiling, "You can't be around her all the time. I will come for her then." Then he disappeared.

p/p

"We need to go somewhere where he won't be able to follow," Michiru said.

"If he can't walk he WON"T be able to follow," Haruka said murderously.

"Hotaru isn't strong enough to heal her again. Our Princess needs us. She needs all of us. We need to go somewhere where she can be safe and be healed."

"I know of a place," Setsuna said quietly, "but we have to get there quickly."

p/p

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Haruka whispered carrying the unconscious form of their princess. They had just teleported themselves right in front of a grand castle.

Setsuna nodded, "Dumbledore said we were welcome here any time if necessary." She stepped up to the great doors and knocked loudly. They waited for a little while and Setsuna knocked again.

"If they don't open the damn door," Haruka growled, "I'll blast it in."

A transparent head poked through the door, causing the company to jump. Haruka growled as the head stated, "There will be no need for that. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. And I was sent direct route to tell you the Headmaster welcomes you and wishes me to take you where you need to go."

Haruka leaned towards Michiru slightly, "Is that a ghost? Or is carrying Koneko putting that much of a strain on me?"

"I think that was a ghost. And she hardly looks like she could put a strain on someone so strong as you," Michiru said smiling sweetly.

"She's much heavier than she looks," Haruka said, "Unless she's got bricks in her pockets."

"Knowing her it would be bricks of chocolate."

The ghost led the group up to the hospital wing and Haruka, tired from the climb and carrying Usagi, collapsed in a chair by the bed after laying the still sleeping princess on the bed.

"Might I ask what the meaning of this is?" a frazzled-looking woman asked storming out of an office adjoining the hospital wing. Se looked as though she had just woken up, and it was with some guilt that the Senshi noted the seemingly late hour.

"We are truly sorry Ma'am," Michiru said, trying to be diplomatic, "Our friend has been hurt, and we're not quite sure what happened. We were hoping you could help her somehow."

The woman took in the young woman lying on the bed and calmly took out a stick. She waved it a little over Usagi and a blue light appeared to be scanning her from head-to-foot. The woman was mumbling to herself and nodding.

"Nothing serious," the woman said, "She'll need a few potions and some rest to rebuild her magical strength. Strange, my readings indicate that before she came here, her levels were critical. Something managed to fill her with enough to just barely keep her alive. Its impossible for me to tell that it is thought," she ended disappointed.

"How can you tell all this?" Michiru asked suspiciously.

"I can tell that she needs to rest because looking at her stores, they are severely depleted. I can tell that someone was helping her because there is a foreign magical signature in her."

"Can you trace it?" a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to face the voice. It was a woman with square glasses and even though it was in the middle of the night, her hair was tight in a bun, not a hair out of place.

"No," the healer sighed, "I've never seen magic like this before."

The woman with glasses turned to face The Outer Senshi. She scrutinized them for a bit then said, "Would you care to join the Headmaster in his office?" The Senshi glanced at Usagi in the bed and nodded.

She led them through the hallways. None of them could really take it in all that well. McGonagall was walking at such a quick pace; they all had a hard time keeping up. Haruka noticed Hotaru was having an especially hard time, so she lifted the child up onto her back and carried her.

They were soon led to an office with many portraits hanging on the wall. There were a couple knick-knacks that none of them had seen before. Behind the desk sat an old man.

Both Haruka and Michiru looked around for the source of snore-like noises. Hotaru quickly climbed off of Haruka's back and went to stand next to the portraits. She poked one and its occupant squawked indignantly.

"Whatcha think you're doin'?" the voice actually came from the portrait. Hotaru jumped slightly and stepped back. Haruka and Michiru were speechless, but Setsuna, who looked not the least bit surprised, stepped forward.

"We apologize," Setsuna addressed the occupant of the painting, "She was just curious."

The woman in the painting huffed and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Some of the other portraits had woken up and were giving the four girls scrutinizing looks. The man behind the desk was looking on with an amused twinkle.

"Albus," McGonagall said approaching him, "This woman claims to know you." She gestured to Setsuna who was holding Hotaru in her arms.

"It's been a rather long time," the old man said to himself. He adjusted his half-moon spectacles and spoke to the small crowd, "I do indeed know her, although the last time I saw her was over fifty years ago. If I remember correctly, I owe her a favor."

"Fifty years?" McGonagall said surprised, "This girl can't be more than twenty!"

The man at the desk laughed, "Perhaps that was more than I was supposed to let on?" He looked at Setsuna, still smiling widely. Setsuna shook her head and sighed. 

"I only look young," she offered no other explanation. She set Hotaru down and gave her a gentle shove towards Michiru. The child went wordlessly to her second surrogate mother and took a hold of her hand.

"There must be a reason you are here," the old man said.

"Actually," Setsuna said, "We are currently looking for sanctuary. We have a friend in your hospital ward right now due to… unforeseen circumstances."

The man smiled wider, "Minerva is to be trusted if that is your worry. And I think as Deputy Headmistress, she should be aware of the situation."

Setsuna nodded but looked at the other portraits warily. The Headmaster waved his stick and said, "They are no longer able to hear us." It seemed true too because each one of them seemed quite annoyed and a couple were adjusting hearing devices.

"We are from Japan," Setsuna began, "We belong to a team who use magic to protect people from harm in our area. Recently, some of our team has decided that our leader is less than worthy. So they tried to kill her. We came here after a former ally tried to kill her in front of our adopted daughter."

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "Albus? What are you going to do?"

Albus smiled, "I will allow them to remain, I owe them that much."

"I feel as though you aren't telling me everything," McGonagall sighed, "I suppose Albus knows best."

"Does that mean we can stay?" Michiru asked. When Dumbledore nodded, she smiled and said, "We thank you, all of us."

"There are two conditions however," Dumbledore said, "The first is: This is first and foremost a school. I expect those of you who are of the proper age, to participate in some level of learning. The others can find some other way to work their way in around here."

"And the second?" Haruka asked.

"I would like to know what we are to call you during your stay."

p/p

Usagi woke up in a very unfamiliar room. She quietly climbed out of the bed she was in and analyzed the situation. She was in a crisp, white gown and she was barefoot. She stuck her head out of the curtains that separated her bed from the rest of the room. 

She saw a room that looked like a hospital. There was a woman in an adjoining office. Usagi threw on her clothes that were lying by her bed. They were torn and had a bit of blood. I t wasn't too noticeable, better than the breezy hospital gown. Usagi snuck past the office and out the open door into the hallway. She looked both ways, each giving way to a long expanse of hallway, seemingly endless. 

Usagi sighed and decided to find the nearest stairway. She began walking around aimlessly. She got the shock of her life when she found herself on a staircase that began moving when she was halfway down. 

She put her hands over her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She stayed like that even after the staircase stopped moving, unsure what was going on. A hand on her shoulder made Usagi squeak and jump, toppling down a couple stairs. A gentle pair of hands caught her and stopped her from rolling down the other 30 or so stairs. Usagi opened her eyes a little and gasped.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked her heart beating in her chest. She blinked and relaxed a little seeing it wasn't Mamoru.

"Seems like you hit your head pretty hard," the black-haired teen that caught her laughed.

"Eh?" Usagi said not understanding a word he was saying.

"Don't think she gets what you said mate," a new voice said. Usagi looked in the direction it came from. Her eyes fell upon a red head and a girl with long brown hair.

"What am I doing here?" Usagi asked the teenagers, "Where is here?"

All three looked at her confused. The red head leaned over to the girl with brown hair and said, "What did she say?" The girl with brown hair only shrugged.

Usagi felt so confused and overwhelmed and tired and scared and confused, she could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She backed up to the banister and curled her legs up to her chest. A redheaded girl appeared out of nowhere and laid a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Ginny where did you come from?" Ron asked his younger sister. 

"While you guys were arguing about which way to best get here, I Flooed in and enjoyed a nice bottle of Butterbeer," she said without taking her eyes off the girl. She wore a gown similar to the ones given out in the Hospital Wing.

"Told you I heard someone spying on us," Hermione said.

"I never said you didn't," Ron shot back.

Usagi watched the exchange with scared and confused eyes. She had no idea what they were talking about. The words they spoke sounded like gibberish. The girl with red hair smiled at her warmly and pointed to herself, "Ginny."

She pointed to each of the other members in the group and said, "Harry, Hermione, Ron." 

"Tsukino Usagi," she said quietly. Ginny made a move to help her up but the staircase moved. Usagi squeaked and covered her head again. 

When the staircase stopped moving, Harry and Hermione noticed Madam Pomfrey standing at the top.

"Thank goodness I found you!" she gushed. She went to the girl and took her by the hand. Gently she tried to take her up the staircase and down the hall. "The Headmaster has asked me to bring you to his office right away if you were healthy enough. You seem healthy enough to me so let's go."

Not understanding what was happening to her, Usagi began resisting the strange woman. 

"Let go!" she cried. She looked to each of the teenagers. "G-Ginny!" 

The red-haired girl spoke to the strange woman, who let Usagi go and nodded. Ginny took her by the hand and motioned for Usagi to follow her. Still confused, but feeling as though Ginny could be trusted, she followed.

p/p

"Poppy should be here any moment," McGonagall said looking at a grandfather clock in the corner.

"I hope Koneko is ok," Haruka murmured.

"She'll be fine," Michiru assured her, "She's tougher than most people give her credit for."

McGonagall and Dumbledore noted their change in language use but they let them speak amongst themselves. The door opened softly to reveal a group teenagers and Madam Pomfrey.

"Potter? Granger? Mr. and Ms. Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"We are escorting someone to your office," the girl stepped aside and let Usagi have a view of the office. 

"Haruka! Michiru! Hotaru! Setsuna!" she rushed to them. Michiru gathered her in her arms.

"I was so afraid. I woke up and I was alone and I had no idea where I was or where you guys were. So I went looking for you and then I got lost and the stairs moved and then this lady tried to drag me here and I was so afraid!"

"Have any idea what she's saying?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"No and by the looks of it, neither do they," Harry responded pointing at the girls around the blonde. They looked just as confused as they felt.

McGonagall stepped forward and said, "I would like to welcome you young lady to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you take the knowledge you acquire here and use it to prepare you for your life as an adult."

Usagi looked confused at her Senshi, "What is she saying?"

"Usagi!" Haruka sighed, "Don't tell me you never learned English!"

Usagi made a pouty face and looked down fiddling with her fingers, "Fine then I won't tell you."

Michiru began laughing and explained, "It seems our companion doesn't speak English."

Ron snorted and McGonagall's mouth twitched a bit. "There is a simple spell that will enable her to learn the language quickly."

Dumbledore waved his wand and muttered a few words.

"What was that for?" Usagi whispered, "Is he crazy?"

Ron burst out laughing and the others tried to hold in their laughter. No one could tell what Headmaster was thinking but Usagi thought he looked friendly.

"What?" Usagi asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Hermione shook her head trying not to laugh. 

"You speak Japanese?" Usagi asked accusingly, "All this time you spoke Japanese and you held out on me!"

Haruka began laughing now, "Koneko, I think now would be the best time to be quiet."

Setsuna looked as though she was trying not to laugh. She softly, "Your Headmaster here has cast a spell so that you could speak English without having to take the time to learn it."

Usagi looked confused but she nodded. She turned to face McGonagall and bowed, "Thank you."

"I do believe she's lost it," Ron whispered.

Usagi made a face at Ron and said, "Talking about people is rude ya know."

Hermione and Ginny laughed at both of them. Ginny went to Usagi and said, "Now that we can properly introduce ourselves, my name's Ginny. That git over there is my brother Ron. Next to Ron is Hermione and on the other side of her is Harry." 

"Nice to meet you…eh properly that is." She looked at each one in turn. Her eyes fell upon Harry. Her eyes widened and she got closer to him just a little.

Ginny knew that Harry didn't like it when people made a big deal about him being The-Boy-Who-Lived. She groaned inwardly hoping it wasn't going to be too bad.

"Looks like you took quite a fall. That's why I always wear a helmet…" Usagi said smiling sweetly.

"Wha-what?" Harry said completely confused.

"A bike helmet," Usagi said, "I always wore one when riding my bike so I didn't get many cuts there." She pulled up her sleeve and showed off her elbow. She pointed to a tiny scar and said, "I got this the first time I went rollerblading. Every time after that, I wore elbow pads."

Ron looked confused, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked like they could hardly keep from laughing. Hermione and Ginny looked like they were going to die trying to hold in their giggles. Harry looked utterly astounded. He began laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Did I say something funny?" Usagi asked. Usagi and the Senshi stood there looking confused. Setsuna seemed to be the only one who knew what was so funny. Everyone else in the room was holding their stomachs with mirth. She looked around and her eyes fell on Dumbledore.

"Hello," Dumbledore said smiling at Usagi. Then in perfect Japanese he said, "We welcome you to our halls Princess."

p/p

"Now you four," McGonagall said once Madam Pomfrey took The Senshi back to the hospital wing to find Usagi some clean clothes she could wear, "Might I ask why you are here during the summer? And I am also curious how you all got in without alerting me."

"The Shrieking Shack," Harry told her, "And we came to spend the afternoon in Hogsmead." 

"And you decided to see if you could sneak into the teacher's rooms during the summer?" McGonagall asked smirking.

"To tell the truth we don't know why we came here. On minute Ron is feeding the Giant Squid and the next we saw Hermione walking up to the castle." Harry said.

Ginny added, "I woke up suddenly and I knew you guys were leaving. I took some of Dad's Floo powder and beat you guys here. I left when you guys were arguing about whether to Floo or fly. I followed you guys up to the castle to keep you out of trouble."

"Speaking of your father, I have a letter for him," Dumbledore pulled a letter from out of his desk and handed it to Ron, "Please make sure he gets it."

Back at the Burrow, Ron took the letter to his father. They found out the contents of the letter that night at dinner.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley said, "Dumbledore has invited us to stay there for the rest of the summer."

"I wonder why," Ron said around his mouthful of food.

"Well he knows we could use the space and the security…" Mr. Weasley trailed off.

"And according to this," Mrs. Weasley looked over her husbands shoulder to read it, "There are a few guests there already that could use a bit of looking after. Apparently he would like someone to keep them company."

She set the dishes she had been carrying in the sink. 

"That's strange," Lupin said carrying his plate to the sink as well, "People don't usually spend the summer at Hogwarts. Except Hagrid."

"I wonder what makes them so special."

p/p

"Princess?" Setsuna put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi who had been staring into the fireplace, looked up at Setsuna.

"I don't think you need to call me princess here Setsuna," she smiled. It was not her usual face-splitting grin, but a small sad smile. 

"You are our Princess no matter where we go," Michiru said. The others nodded. 

"I know," Usagi sighed, "but you don't need to call me Princess."

"What should we do about the traitors?" Setsuna asked, "Lunarian tradition states that the ruling power, that would be you," she said to Usagi, "Is to pass judgment on any traitors to the Lunarian crown."

Usagi sighed. "I can't strip them of their birthrights. But I can take away the powers they gained by serving my family."

"Can't I just…" Haruka began but Michiru elbowed her in the stomach to cut her off.

Usagi got a far off look in her eyes. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka all saw it, but they weren't sure what to do about it. Hotaru came out of nowhere and climbed up on Usagi's lap. Usagi looked at her and smiled. 

"I'm sorry," Usagi said.

Hotaru was the only one who didn't look confused. She nodded and hugged Usagi. Setsuna suddenly got a knowing look on her face. Michiru and Haruka looked at Setsuna with a curious look. 

'Small Lady,' she mouthed silently. The others nodded and sighed.

A small crack surprised all five girls. They looked toward the source of the noise and saw a small creature with long ears. The creature bowed low and said, "How can I be of service?"

"Excuse me?" Usagi asked.

"The Headmaster has sent me to assist you in anyway that you need," the creature said.

"Can I get a cup of coffee?" Haruka asked. 

"Me too," Michiru added and Setsuna nodded.

"Just a cup of hot chocolate for me," Usagi said. "And Hotaru here," she added after Hotaru tugged on her shirt a little.

The creature nodded and another crack was heard. Haruka shook her head, "Hard to believe that all this is true."

"What makes it so hard to believe?" Setsuna asked, "We've seen, done things that most wouldn't believe."

Usagi nodded and ticked a list off her fingers, "Our powers, empires on The Moon and other planets, the youma, aliens, time travel, a Pegasus that turns into a boy…"

Haruka smiled, "Okay, okay. I get it."

The creature returned and served them their respective drinks. He bowed low and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"May we ask your name?" Usagi asked.

The creature seemed surprised. It smiled and said, "My name is Bitty."

"Bitty?" Usagi smiled, "I am Usagi. They are Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna."

Bitty bowed and said, "It is nice to meet you all."

Haruka put her hand to her head and sighed, " I think things are going to be very different from now on."

p/p


	2. Sadness

A.N.: I just have to say… as you well know nothing that is familiar belongs to me just whatever pops out of my head next. Thanks for reading. As always, any suggestions, comments and POLITE criticism would be welcome. Any flames will be used to make s'mores. This is my second chapter hope you guys enjoy. Just to let you know my text editor is being stupid so I've redone my chapters. Its just separation thing

Chapter 2

"We will find you."

Usagi shot up into a sitting position. She gathered her blankets around her and shivered. The familiar voices rang in her ears, 'We will find you.' The very words chilled her to the bone.

Taking care not to make any noises, she got out of the bed and got dressed. She eased her door open, leading into the living room to the apartment she shared with The Outers. She opened the door that led out into the hallway. She turned to face the painting that hid their temporary dwelling.

It was a painting of a beautiful woman on a throne. She was wearing a white gown. She had silver hair that was held up by a bun on each side of her head with ribbons of hair streaming down from each one. Usagi put a hand on the painting.

"Mother," she said. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and started walking. She hardly paid any attention to where she was going. She went down a set of stairs and up another, down one hall turn left, down another hallway turn right. 

Somehow she found herself outside a library. She went in and sat at one of the tables. She sat there for a little bit before she got up and began browsing the shelves. A book fell off the shelf and onto her foot. Usagi yelped and picked the book up. The title caught her eye. She shook her head and reread the title to make sure she wasn't seeing things

'Rise of The Silver Millennium.' No she was reading the title right. She went to the window seat and sat with the book on her lap. She opened it slowly, not believing her eyes.

The page she opened to was a hand drawn picture of her mother. The next page held a drawing of the castle Usagi called home in her former life. She laid her head against the window and cried.

p/p

"We were sent to keep another student company, but we haven't seen anyone else," Ron said shaking his head. 

"What about that girl we met the other day?" Hermione said not for the first time.

"I wonder why she was here," Ginny said. She closed her eyes for a moment and was quiet. She looked confused and when the others asked if she was all right, she nodded saying, "I feel like taking a walk."

"Can we go down to the kitchens?" Ron asked, "I'm starving."

"You ate more than everyone else at dinner!" Hermione said loudly.

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes at each other. They moved to leave the common room.

"All right mate. I'll be back in a second. I'm off to snog your sister," Harry said so that Ron could hear.

Ron stopped bickering at once and looked at Harry with murder in his eyes.

"Now that you two are done fighting," Ginny smiled brightly, "Let's go." 

p/p

"Take out the map Harry," Hermione said.

"What's the point?" Ron asked, "Its not like we're gonna get in trouble for being out of bed. It's the summer 'Mione."

Harry took the map out just to prevent another argument. He tapped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." 

The map appeared on the once blank parchment. Several dots appeared in the Gryffindor dormitory. All the Weasleys were sleeping there until the end of summer.

"Look," Hermione said pointing at the map, "that's new."

The other three looked where she was pointing and sure enough there was what looked to be an extra apartment. There were four dots there at the time and instead of their names, there were strange symbols.

"Looks like Japanese," Hermione said triumphantly, "That must mean that the girl is the student we are supposed to keep busy."

"There's only four dots though. Where's the other one?" Harry asked.

"There," Ginny pointed to the library.

"Wonder what someone's doing there so late."

Ginny walked toward the library, leaving everyone else behind. The called after her but she kept walking. Jogging to catch up to her, they followed.

p/p

Ginny peeked through the door. The others crowded around her to get a look too. 

"I don't see her," Harry said.

"She's over by the window you twit," Ron said nodding in the direction he was looking.

"She's asleep," Hermione said.

"How can you tell that?" Ron asked.

"Her breathing is steady and deep. Look at her chest."

There was an awkward pause as both guys, blushing, tried to look everywhere but her chest.

Usagi stirred and looked troubled. She was muttering something that the others couldn't hear.

Without speaking, they all went over to the window seat where Usagi was sleeping.

"She looks at though she's been crying," Hermione said in a whisper.

"I wonder what makes her so sad," Ginny said also whispering.

Harry peered at the book in her hands. There was a picture of a beautiful woman with a crescent mark on her forehead. She wore a white dress with the same crescent mark on her chest. The woman in the picture wore her hair in the same style that Usagi did.

"Usagi?" Ginny shook her gently, "Usagi wake up."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Please," Usagi mumbled in her sleep, "No. Why you guys? Why?"

"Seems like she's having a nightmare," Ron said worriedly.

"I'm not surprised," a new voice said. All four turned to see who spoke. They found the four they had met in the headmistress's office. 

"She'll never be born," Usagi mumbled.

"She has lost a lot," the woman with long hair said. 

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. She looked at the four trying to remember their names. She looked at the woman with green hair, "Setsuna?"

Michiru spoke, "Its her story to tell." She looked at Haruka, "Will you get her? I think she needs to go back to bed."

Haruka nodded and picked Usagi up effortlessly. The book she was holding dropped onto the floor. The little girl, Ginny remembered her name was Hotaru, stepped forward to pick it up.

She flipped it open to the page Usagi had it on and tugged on Setsuna's hair gently. Setsuna bent down to look at the picture. She got a look of understanding and she smiled sadly, "Of course this would make her feel sad."

"Why?" Harry asked looking at the book, "Its just a story about a made-up palace on The Moon."

"For Koneko," Haruka said quietly, "It's more than that."

p/p

Usagi awoke once again in her bed. She laid back thinking that the experience in the Library was nothing more than a dream. But her toe hurt so that wasn't it. No it was real. Just how did she get in her bed? Usagi shrugged and stretched. She slowly got out of bed and went out into the living room to see what was for breakfast.

p/p

Luna and Artemis reached Rei's temple and looked around for the Senshi. They heard voices coming from the room where they usually held meetings. Both went over to the window and jumped up onto the sill.

Everyone in the room froze. Ami looked over from her position on Mamoru's lap and jumped up.

"Luna its terrible!" she cried, "Usagi and The Outers have been kidnapped by a new enemy!"

"No!" Luna gasped, "When did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Rei said looking distraught, "We're afraid that she's been possessed or worse…"

"Can you sense her," Ami asked, "To make sure she's okay?"

Luna nodded, "I'll try. Artemis and I will find her. You guys stay here and make sure if any of them come back, they are okay."

Luna and Artemis jumped off the sill and out of sight. Ami got up to make sure they were gone. She saw Artemis disappear down the steps and out of sight, Luna far in front of him.

"Now we can focus on what we do with her once we get her back," Ami sat back on Mamoru's lap, "We need to find a way to either give us the Silver Crystal, or we find a way to where she never leaves again."

Makoto nodded, "The first thing we need to do is get rid of those stupid Outers. They saved her from us not once but twice. I say we kill Uranus first, the others will be much easier after she's dead."

p/p

"What's this?" Usagi asked looking at a letter on the table. She sat down at the table and popped a piece of egg into her mouth.

"Your letter to Hogwarts," Michiru said around her cup of tea.

Usagi opened the letter and looked at it all. "A cauldron? Robes? Potion supplies? Where am I going to get all this?"

"The Headmaster stopped by earlier this morning. He informed us that you're a couple of students are going to be showing us around and helping us make our purchases for the new term."

"When?" Usagi asked. A knocking sound from the door soon answered Usagi's question.

Hotaru came out of her room and sat at the table. Her legs dangled above the floor and she had a tough time reaching certain things. Usagi passed her the eggs, seeing the young girl eyeing them. She smiled in thanks.

Another knock was heard at the portrait hole and Haruka came out of the room she shared with Michiru. "Doesn't anyone know how to answer a door?" she growled. She opened the door and said, "Yes?"

Judging by their faces, Usagi figured Haruka wasn't wearing the most welcoming of faces. Usagi laughed and said, " 'Ruka-chan, be nice to them. They're going to take us shopping."

"Finally able to distinguish which language you're speaking?" Michiru asked Usagi.

Usagi nodded, "It sounds funny, but when I speak English, it kinda tastes different. It makes my tongue feel different."

She got up and went to the portrait hole. She saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, plus a couple other people. Usagi made a face, "I don't think we have enough chairs for you all."

A tired looking man shook his head and said, "We don't plan on staying too long. We're going ahead to Diagon Alley."

"We just came to introduce ourselves so you know who to look for if there's a problem," the girl with pink hair said. Usagi's stomach did a flip-flop but she shook it off.

"Well invite them in Usagi," Michiru said, "Sorry about her. Her manners need a little work."

Usagi turned and made a face at Michiru. "Come in," Usagi said. She ushered them over to the living room area. The Outers came and joined by her side.

"We'll start I suppose," Usagi said, "My name's Usagi Tsukino. This is Hotaru Tomoe, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh, and Setsuna Meioh."

"Us you know," Harry said, "So this is Tonks, Remus Lupin, Moody and Kingsley."

Lupin's eyes fell on Usagi and a chill ran up his spine. He felt drawn to her for some reason, which he could not explain. 

Tonks smiled at all five of the girls and said, "Shall we go on ahead?"

Moody grunted and limped over to where the girls were standing. "Where do you keep your wands?" he looked at them with his good eye while his fake eye whizzed around his head. Just looking at it made Usagi dizzy. "Not in your pockets I hope."

Usagi looked at the others, "Wands? Does he mean my-"

Setsuna cut her off, "We have yet to acquire them."

"You mean you don't have wands yet," Hermione asked surprised, "How old are you all?"

"We have had training in magic," Setsuna said.

"Ollivander's first then," Moody grunted.

p/p

"I think I can come to HATE Floo travel," Usagi said holding her stomach. In Japanese she added, "I prefer to Teleport."

Haruka smiled, "Don't be such a little kid."

Hotaru glowered at Haruka. The older woman smiled and held her hands out apologetically, "Sorry Hotaru. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Hey," Usagi pouted.

Ron leaned over to Harry and said, "They're doing it again." 

Lupin leaned forward to get in on the conversation, "Doing what might I ask?"

"Speaking Japanese," Hermione said shaking her head at the boys, "Its their native language."

"Sounds complicated," Ron said watching Usagi and her friend arguing, "Surprised their tongues haven't tied themselves in a knot." Tonks overheard them and snorted.

"Shall we get going?" Moody said impatiently. They all started towards the alley leading to Diagon Alley. Kingsley began tapping bricks with his wand.

"Its so hard to tell who's doing something right or who's being crazy in this place," Usagi muttered in Japanese.

"Koneko," Haruka chuckled and shook her head. When the bricks moved, Usagi jumped and stumbled. Remus reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

Usagi felt a tug at the back of her mind and a shiver run up her spine. She looked up to see if Remus felt it too and by his look, he did, and he was just as confused by it.

"Thanks," she said. She stood and brushed herself off. She turned around to see Diagon Alley in all its glory.

"Wow!" she said. She tried to find words but none came.

Haruka laughed and said, "Something that makes Koneko speechless, I'm impressed."

"We need to go by Gringotts," Harry said putting his hands in his pockets.

Remus nodded and directed their course. Kingsley parted off nodding to them. They came to a great marble building that stood above everything else.

"This place gets cooler and cooler," Usagi said in awe. When the doors finally opened, Usagi rushed inside. She tripped and skidded to a stop at the feet of a sour looking goblin.

Usagi jumped up and bowed apologetically, "Sorry sir. I'm a bit of a klutz." 

The goblin seemed surprised she was apologizing. He nodded and went off.

"Very nice," Ron laughed, "You really need to work on your entrance."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Ron and waited for everyone else to catch up. "What are they?" she asked quietly looking all around her.

"Goblins," Harry said, "They're the best when it comes to guarding treasure. People say there are dragons guarding the older vaults."

"Cool," Usagi smiled, "So basically this is a bank for wizards?"

Hermione nodded. She went to convert her money over to wizarding money. Usagi saw the coins and she became confused. "They don't take yen?"

"No," Setsuna said. She went up to the counter and whispered to a goblin. He nodded and disappeared through a door to the right. Setsuna came back and waited with the others. The goblin reappeared with five cloth sacks. He handed one to each Senshi. 

"Thanks," Usagi said smiling, "My name is Usagi." She held out her hand to the goblin.

"Badosg," the goblin shook her hand warily.

"Nice to meet you."

Badosg turned and went back to his counter.

"Why don't I take the girls to Ollivander's to get their wands and we can meet at Madam Malkin's?" Tonks suggested to Moody. Moody nodded without looking at Tonks.

"Let's go girls," Tonks smiled. She led them to a shop with a wand displayed in the front window.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Tonks called out into the shop.

"Yes?" the old man surprised The Senshi. All of them jumped except for Setsuna.

"We've come for wands sir," Tonks said a little breathlessly, "Did you enjoy your holiday Mr. Ollivander?"

"I did enjoy collecting specimens for my wand making, however this was no holiday. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was looking for someone to make new wands for his followers. My presence was no longer required here. Thankfully when I was needed again, The Order granted me protection."

As Ollivander was saying this, he was circling the girls looking them up and down. He took a measuring tape and began making measurements. He walked away but the measuring tape was still measuring each of The Senshi except Hotaru.

"That should do it," Ollivander said. The measuring tape began measuring Hotaru to Ollivander's surprise.

"How old is this child?" Ollivander asked looking at all of them fully for the first time, "And I know I've never sold any wands to any of you before. You should have had your wands already. How old are you?"

Setsuna bent down and whispered to the small, old man. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then pleased.

"Not our ordinary group of witches eh?" he said smiling, "This should be interesting. The little one as well then?"

Setsuna nodded and Tonks was shocked. The little one couldn't be more than six or so. They were giving her a wand? Didn't they know how deadly a weapon like that could be in the hands of someone so young?

Hotaru stepped forward first. Ollivander studied her for a moment.

"Try this one," he handed her a short wand, "Unicorn hair and Holly."

Hotaru held it in her hand. She shook her head and gave it back to him. Ollivander smiled and gave her another one.

"Walnut and phoenix feather."

Hotaru held it for a little longer this time before Ollivander took it out of her hands. 

"Try this one," Ollivander said holding it out to Hotaru, "This wand was made quite a long time ago."

Hotaru took it and she visibly shivered. The mark of Saturn appeared on her forehead for just a second. If you blinked you'd have missed it. Tonks didn't notice anything. She was looking out the window for any threats.

"Lovely," Ollivander said clearly pleased, "Cypress with a white pine handle. An Augury tail feather combined with a Phoenix tail feather. For an added boost, a black onyx."

"That's nothing like the wands you usually sell Mr. Ollivander," Tonks commented not tearing her gaze from the window.

"I didn't make it," Ollivander said, "I inherited it I suppose you could say."

He put Hotaru's in a box and handed it to her. She bowed in thanks and went over to sit in the chair. Ollivander brought out a box with a handful of wands. He set it on the counter and turned to the other girls. "Who's next?"

Michiru stepped forward and her eyes fell on a wand in the box. She picked it up and examined it. Before anyone could say anything, the wand tip emitted a series of bubbles.

"Seems the wand has chosen you quickly," Ollivander said. He stepped aside and motioned for the other girls to choose. He got a box for Michiru's wand.

"Blue spruce, reed handle. The core is a hair from a kelpie and hair from a unicorn. A pearl added for extra grounding."

Haruka picked up a wand and the earth shook. 

"Betcha that's the one for you," Usagi said smiling widely.

Ollivander took the wand and put it in a box.

"Rowan wand, oak handle. A dragon scale and a hippogriff feather. Tiger's eye to help control emotions."

"That's something she really needs," Michiru snickered.

Setsuna let her hand float above the box of wands. A wand flew up to her hand and she curled her fingers around it.

"I believe this is the one," Setsuna said handing the wand to Ollivander. He studied it.

"Sequoia with a sycamore handle. Hippogriff and fwooper feather. Red garnet for a connection."

Usagi looked through the box and couldn't find one that was really right. She didn't know how she knew but she knew. Ollivander handed her wand after wand, only to take them away as soon as her hand touched it.

Usagi felt a tugging sensation. Like she was being called towards something.

"What's back there?" she asked.

"More wands," Ollivander said. He seemed slightly tired for some reason. Hotaru got off the chair and pushed it over for him to sit on. He sat down and said, "Search if you would like. I just need to rest for a little. I'm getting too old for this. I really need to train an apprentice."

Usagi followed the pull she felt and found herself looking at a stack of wand boxes. She carefully pulled a box from out of the middle. Thankfully none of the other boxes fell.

"How's it coming along?" Ollivander asked.

Usagi held out the box she was holding. Ollivander opened it and his breath caught in his throat.

"This wand here," he said, "Is the last wand my father made before he handed the business down to me."

A little misty-eyed, Ollivander got a box for the wand. "Birch wand with a willow handle. The core is a combination of phoenix feather and unicorn hair. The final addition is a moonstone set in it. Each piece was soaked in the light of a full moon before it was put together. Use it well dear child." 

He handed her the box and they all paid him before leaving the store.

"Where did we get this money from?" Usagi asked in Japanese.

"Arrangements were made in case we needed an alternative," Setsuna said mysteriously.

"Let's go meet the others," Tonks said, a little uncomfortable that she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"After we're done shopping can we go there for ice cream?" Usagi asked pointing.

p/p

"Oh I'm tired," Ron said sitting at a table in front of the new ice cream shop that opened up since Florean Fortescue disappeared. 

"Oh quit complaining Ron," Hermione sighed in frustration. Usagi smiled at Harry and asked, "Do they do this a lot?"

Harry nodded. He took a bit out of the sundae he had ordered. It wasn't as good as a Fortescue original. "What was your first clue?"

"They were arguing when we first met," Usagi pointed out. Emphasizing her point by waving her spoon at him. Just before her morsel fell off, she popped the spoon in her mouth.

Screaming was heard in the distance. Everyone looked in the direction from which it came. The Order members jumped up and said, "You guys need to get out of here. NOW!"

There was an explosion and Usagi jumped and brought Hotaru to the ground under her. Setsuna helped her and Hotaru to their feet while Haruka helped Tonks stand.

"Take this," Tonks shoved a medallion into Haruka's hands, "Say Dumbledore and it will take you back to Hogwarts."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had a medallion of their own. The each put a finger on it and said, "Hogwarts." They disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The Senshi stood in a circle and Setsuna said the activation word. 

"Mommy!" a child's voice drew Usagi's attention. She turned to see where the child was. Her eyes found the child and she rushed forward. She knocked the child out of the way just before a beam of light caused a chunk of building to fall down, just as the Outers disappeared.

"Where's your mom?" she asked the little girl. The little girl shrugged and cried.

"Lets get her outta here," Kingsley said. He picked up the little girl and began running towards Gringotts.

The door was heavy, but Kingsley got it open after handing the girl over to Usagi. In the lobby, the goblins looked at the group menacingly.

"Please," Kingsley said, "We just need a place to stay out the fight."

Badosg strode forward, "We will allow you to remain as long as you don't bring the fighting in here."

"Agreed," Usagi said. She set the child and told her to be quiet. The child nodded and sat by down in the nearest corner.

"Usagi," a familiar voice rang out. Usagi gasped when she realized who it was. There was no way, she was back in Japan…

"Usagi!" Luna called.

"I saw Kingsley take the girl in there," Usagi heard Moody say, "Kingsley? You in there." 

The man went to the door and said, "Yes sir."

The goblins opened the door and allowed the humans to leave before closing the doors once again. The fighting looked to be over. Diagon Alley looked as though it was hit with a bomb.

Usagi held the little girl on her hip. The little girl had her head buried in Usagi's shoulder and her hands clenched tightly in Usagi's hair.

"Karen!" a panicked voice rose above the hubbub. 

"Mommy?" the little girl called. She looked up from Usagi's shoulder, looking for her mother. A woman rushed forth and said, "Karen!"

"Mommy!" the girl launched out of Usagi's arms and went running to her mother. Usagi smiled and said, "Thank goodness." Then she fainted.

p/p

"What happened?" Tonks asked. She ran to Usagi's side trying to wake her.

"We need to get her somewhere safe," Kinsley said, "But how?" 

"Koneko!" Haruka appeared out of nowhere. She knelt down to look at Usagi then stood up angry, "Who did this?"

Astounded at the change in Haruka, Tonks said, "She just fainted."

Haruka picked her up and strode over to the other Senshi. They stood in a circle around her and held hands. A cold wind blew over the group and it swirled around them violently.

Just before they teleported out, two cats jumped into their circle and stood by Usagi.

"I have a feeling Hogwarts is gonna be in for an interesting year again," Tonks sighed.

p/p

Usagi opened her eyes slowly. Judging by the ceiling, she was in the hospital wing again. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Why did she feel so crummy?

Then it hit her, the attack. She was hit upside the head with something but didn't notice. She could really feel it now. And the little girl… She remembered the little girl's name, Karen. She also remembered how her heart skipped a beat when she heard her call for her mother.

She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart ached for her daughter that would never be, all because of the Inner's betrayal. Silent sobs escaped from Usagi. She curled into a little ball and hugged herself, thinking about the pink-haired little girl she'd never know.

p/p

Harry opened the door to the hospital wing slowly. It was weird being in here and not being in a bed. He, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had come to check on Usagi. Ginny was especially insistent on coming. 

They heard almost silent sobs coming from the bed that they knew Usagi was in. They all looked at each other uncomfortably. They had no idea how to comfort the girl, or even why she was crying.

They felt a presence behind them and turned. Her friend Haruka was there, looking at Usagi worriedly. Trailing behind her were two cats. 

Haruka went to Usagi's bed and said quietly, "Koneko?"

Usagi looked up at Haruka with red, puffy eyes. She jumped into Haruka's arms and sobbed into her shoulder.

"She won't be born! I'll never know her. Chibi-Usa! My baby! My baby! Why did they have to take her away from me? Why?"

Ginny didn't understand everything that Usagi said. She was clearly upset and was switching frequently between English and Japanese. She did catch the last part though. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, wondering who she had lost.

Soon Usagi had cried herself back to sleep. Haruka put the sleeping girl back in the bed. She sat down in the chair by the bed and just stared at her princess. The two cats jumped up onto the hospital bed and curled up next to her. The black one took position above Usagi's head and the white one lay at her feet.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ginny asked quietly. She went up to the bedside and looked at Usagi. "Even after crying like that, she can sleep and look like a princess," Ginny murmured.

Haruka nodded silently.

"Do you mind if I ask what your relationship is with Usagi?" Ginny asked. The others stood by the bed as well looking at the sleeping girl. Ginny studied Haruka, who seemed to be looking for the words to explain.

"I guess you can say she is like a sister to all of us. We've known her for," Haruka paused, "eternity. She is the force that binds us together. Before we met her, Michiru and I were," Haruka paused again, "We couldn't see anything but the ugliness that was before us. Usagi showed us there is more to the world than what we see and…I only wish I could see the world that she sees."

Ginny looked at Usagi. She looked so serene, like a goddess.


	3. Beginning of Term

A.N.: I just have to say… as you well know nothing that is familiar belongs to me just whatever pops out of my head next. Thanks for reading. As always, any suggestions, comments and POLITE criticism would be welcome. Any flames will be used to make s'mores. This is my second chapter hope you guys enjoy. Just to let you know my text editor is being stupid so I've redone my chapters. Its just separation thing

Chapter 3

"Wake up sleepy head," the voice disturbed Usagi's sleep.

"Five more minutes Mama," Usagi murmured into her pillow.

"C'mon Usagi term starts today," Ginny poked the sleeping girl. Usagi swatted her hand away.

"Remember, you made me do this," Ginny said. She turned and called out the door. "Okay Haruka we do it your way now."

Usagi pried one eye open just in time to see Haruka with a big grin standing over her with a bucket.

'Haruka plus bucket plus Cheshire grin,' Usagi mentally calculated, still half asleep. Then the equation really made sense. "No!" she screamed as a bucket of ice cold water was poured all over her.

" 'Ruka! Ginny! You two are really going to pay for this," Usagi jumped out of bed and grabbed wildly for anything she could catch. Ginny's robes just barely slipped through her fingers and Usagi found herself, still soaked, face down on the carpet.

"You guys just wait," she mumbled into the carpet. The she plastered a cheery smile on her face and got up. "Okay I'm up you guys happy?"

Haruka and Ginny nodded smiling big. Haruka had a mean streak that Usagi had never seen before, most likely brought on with the time spent with the Weasley Twins. Usagi had learned a couple things from them as well. Not anything that Haruka or Ginny knew about though.

They ate breakfast and talked for a bit. Ginny ever since Diagon Alley had gotten up early to join the Senshi for breakfast. Harry, Hermione, and Ron did occasionally. 

Usagi had spent the remainder of her summer studying to catch up on everything she missed. She was a quick learner and she was at the basic seventh year level. Granted Setsuna had helped out with Usagi's studies, not only academically but she also slowed time down. When Usagi asked if it was against the rules, she commented on the difference between slowing time down and stopping it altogether.

Usagi wasn't only training for her schoolwork. The other Senshi had helped train her in various other aspects that they thought might come in handy. She was still a beginner but she had a solid foundation.

Hotaru's door opened and Usagi choked on her milk when she saw not little Hotaru, but teenage Hotaru.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Hotaru what are you thinking," Usagi asked in rapid Japanese, "Why did you change?"

Setsuna looked over and sighed, "This means that a danger is coming. We will need Sailor Saturn to help am I right?"

Hotaru nodded and sat at the table. Her feet no longer dangled, and her pajamas were much too small for her. Setsuna waved her wand and said a few simple words to make her clothes fit.

"Is that Hotaru?" Ginny asked.

Usagi nodded, "It's a very complicated, and very…very long story."

"I think the Headmaster should know about this," Ginny said a little unnerved. It wasn't everyday that a six year old suddenly ages five or six years overnight. Not for her anyway.

Setsuna nodded, "After breakfast."

p/p

"So you have no idea what caused this… rapid growth spurt?" McGonagall asked. She looked at Hotaru stunned. Then she looked at the Senshi, stunned that they WEREN'T stunned. Then she looked at Dumbledore. She wasn't at all surprised when Dumbledore wasn't surprised.

"The last time something like this happened-" Michiru began

"Last time?" McGonagall put a hand to her head, "Which on of you has this happened to?"

Everyone pointed to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded and curled her toes. The shoes she had were too small, and they were the only part of her wardrobe they couldn't magically enlarge.

"Let me get this straight," McGonagall said slowly, "This happened to her before?"

"When she was a child the second time," Usagi piped in trying to be helpful.

"Second time?" McGonagall looked like she was about to faint.

Hotaru nodded and Usagi said, "After she died."

"Koneko you are confusing her, perhaps we should let someone else explain…" Haruka said sensing the woman's confusion.

"Hotaru is special," Michiru said, "she has died before and she came back as a baby. Then when Hotaru's spirit sensed evil, her magic accelerated her growth until she was old enough to help fight."

McGonagall looked at Michiru and said slowly, "I think I understand… Well not all of it but most of it."

"I think she might understand Luna a lot better," Usagi muttered in Japanese.

"How old are you Hotaru?" McGonagall asked. Hotaru thought for a little bit then knocked on the armrest of her chair thirteen times.

"That would make you a third year," the Headmaster said, "you will be sorted tonight and you will begin studying for your classes as soon as possible."

"She's already started studying," Usagi said, "As soon as I was done with my texts, she picked them up. She is like a sponge. Watch, Hotaru levitate me."

Hotaru took out her wand and waved it a bit. Usagi and her chair rose off the floor. Then just as gently, Hotaru set her back down.

"That's astounding," McGonagall said, "Very well third year. And you are a seventh year. We will have you sorted after the first years."

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered the strained Deputy Headmistress.

p/p

"I thought those twerps would never stop coming," Ron groaned after the last first year student was sorted.

"Before we start the feast," Dumbledore said, "We have a few new students who need to be sorted. We have a Ms. Usagi Tsukino and Ms. Hotaru Tomoe from Japan. And Orion Jamison from The United States. Lets make all of them feel welcome."

Orion was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor and then it was Usagi's turn.

"Hmm," a voice inside her head spoke, "You are very brave. You have sacrificed yourself for those you love on more than one occasion. You also don't fear death. Your head isn't as empty as you let people think, but you would do anything for friendship. I think the best place to put you would be Gryffindor."

The hat shouted the last word and Usagi could hear Ginny cheering from her seat. She stood and sat at her new house table. She winked at Hotaru who disappeared under the hat.

The hat seemed to consider for a little bit then said, "Raven-"

Hotaru shook her head violently. She held onto the stool, as if determined to get a different answer.

"Gry…Gryffindor," the hat said as stunned as a hat could be.

Hotaru went to the table as if nothing had happened and sat beside Usagi. People were looking at Hotaru with strange looks on their faces. Hotaru sat there looking up at Dumbledore as if nothing had happened.

"As usual, everything that was off limits before is off limits again. We have some changes in staff again this year. Professor Lupin will be joining us as our Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Setsuna Meioh will be joining us as our Mythology of Magic teacher. Physical Education will now be a required class," Dumbledore said. Many people looked at each other confused, mainly the ones who had never attended a Muggle school. "This will be taught by Professor Haruka Tenoh. Professor Michiru Kaioh will be teaching various foreign languages. Please make all of them feel welcome and try not to run them off."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the tables became loaded with food. Usagi's eyes went wide and she began piling food onto her plate. She slowed down when Hotaru poked her in the side and smiled amused. 

Hermione sighed, "Who do you think ate more? Ron or Usagi?"

Both looked stuffed. The tables were cleared after dessert and everyone waited for Dumbledore to give her last minute reminders.

"Classes will resume on Monday, you will get your schedules tomorrow. Goodnight."

Everyone got up to go to their dormitories. Hotaru and Usagi lagged behind to say goodnight to the others. Usagi saw Setsuna indicate to meet her in the hall, so she took Hotaru out there to wait.

"It's a pity you had to be put in Gryffindor," a drawling voice said from behind Usagi, "Your talents," he looked Usagi up and down, "Could really be used elsewhere."

Usagi turned once she heard the voice. The speaker was a boy with platinum blond hair and a pale face. 

"My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Usagi, you remember the password to the common room right?" Hermione asked. Usagi smiled and nodded.

"Usagi. Hotaru," Michiru waved Usagi and Hotaru over. Giving a nod in Draco Malfoy's direction, she went and joined her friends.

"We'll see you guys in your classes," Setsuna said, "You should head up there now. We just wanted to say goodnight."

Usagi nodded and hugged each one of the older Senshi. She and Hotaru went up to their beds. Usagi tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. She opened the curtains of her four-poster bed and a ray of moonlight shone across her face. With the gentle caress of the moonlight on her face, Usagi was able to fall into a deep sleep.

"Usagi wake up," Ginny prodded Usagi's sleeping form, "Looks like someone fell asleep with the covers over her head."

A hand inched from underneath the bed and grabbed Ginny's ankle. Ginny screamed and jumped onto the bed. Usagi climbed out from under the bed quickly and smacked Ginny across the back of her head with her pillow.

Ginny lay on the bed and asked, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Yesterday's wakeup call…" Usagi reminded her.

Ginny sighed in defeat. They caught each other's eye and began giggling.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked poking her head out from under her covers.

"Sorry," both girls said backing out he door when they saw the Evil Eye coming at them from all directions. They went down to the common room and saw Hotaru sitting in a chair. Hotaru gave them a strange look but shrugged. The white cat on Hotaru's lap caught Usagi's attention.

"Artemis? What are you going here?" she asked. The cat meowed and stretched.

"That's his name?" Ginny asked going up and petting the cat, "He and a black cat have been running around here for awhile now. Everyone assumed you guys had brought them back from Diagon Alley."

"Where's Luna?" Usagi demanded. Artemis meowed and ran out the portrait hole. Usagi ran after him, leaving Ginny and Hotaru in the common room.

"We've been this way before," Usagi gasped as Artemis led her past a tapestry depicting what looked like trolls attempting ballet. She groaned in frustration when he led her past it again. 

"I just wanted to find Luna!" Usagi growled. Then she came skidding to a halt. There was a door where there wasn't a door before. It opened and Luna came out in human form.

"Well come on in," Luna laughed.

Once inside, Artemis transformed into a human as well.

"How did you guys get here? How did your mission go? Why are you here?" Usagi asked.

"We sensed you in Diagon Alley, and jumped the teleport. The mission was fine not much to report. And we're here for you," Luna said, "We know why you are here and we are here to support you."

"You know?" Usagi asked, "Is that why you aren't with Minako, Artemis?"

Artemis nodded, "What they did was foolish and I swear my allegiance to you, as I always have."

"What should I do about them?" Usagi asked, "They were my best friends. I can't help but wish this was all a bad dream and that I'll wake up and everything will be like it was before."

Luna sat down on a couch and Usagi sat next to her. She looked Luna in the eyes and said, "They took my daughter away from me. We fought, but…"

Usagi looked down at her lap and said quietly, "She was mine."

p/p

"Where's Usagi?" Harry asked at breakfast.

"Looking for Luna," Ginny shrugged.

"She's right there," Ron pointed to the Ravenclaw table with his fork.

The four looked over at Luna who smiled and waved at them. They waved back and turned back to their table. Hotaru tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny turned to Hotaru to see what she wanted. Hotaru shook her head and drew a crescent mark on Ginny's forehead.

"The black cat is named Luna?" Hermione asked.

Hotaru smiled and nodded.

"Isn't it kinda creepy?" Ron whispered to Harry, "Just last week she was, what six? Seven?"

Harry shrugged, "Its Hogwarts."

Usagi came into breakfast after most of the people had left. Her eyes were shining as if she had been crying but her smiled was as wide as ever. Following her was a black cat. As soon as Usagi sat down, the cat jumped on her lap and purred.

"Want a piece of sausage Luna?" Usagi asked offering the cat a morsel. The cat took it and purred louder.

"Tell us about yourself Usagi," Hermione said. The Great Hall was mostly cleared out since most of the students were catching up on homework they forgot to do over the summer.

"I came from Japan, went to high school there and now I'm here," Usagi said biting into a piece of toast.

"What's your family like?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"Which one?" Usagi asked glancing at the schedule that had been left on the table for her.

"You have more than one?" Harry asked.

Usagi nodded, "Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna are my family, then I have a family back in Japan and my mother…"

Usagi looked a little sad. Luna meowed at her and Usagi gave her another piece of sausage. Usagi smiled at Luna. 

"And of course Luna and Art are a part of my family too. Back in Japan my mom and dad would urge me to get good grades and my brother would make fun of me calling me Baka Usagi," Usagi laughed, "They think I'm home-schooling with Michiru the famous violinist."

"I thought she looked familiar!" Hermione said, "That's where I've seen her. I thought Michiru was a common name. I never expected…"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Michiru is a famous violinist. Her music is very popular especially in Japan."

"Michiru should be practicing her violin right now…." Usagi said, "We can go watch."

Hermione looked excited while the others looked a little wary. They all got up and started to the apartment where Usagi and her friends stayed during the summer.

"What about your other mom?" Harry asked curious. Harry saw Usagi's breath hitch in her throat.

"You mentioned another mom right?" Harry said.

Usagi nodded and smiled, "She was beautiful. She had long hair and the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. She was always hosting parties, and everyone admired her. She helped a lot of people and devoted her life to helping those in need."

"What happened?" Ginny asked quietly.

"She had to give me up," Usagi said, "And in her quest to help others, she died."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi nodded. She looked up at the portrait of her mother and said in Japanese, "Long live Queen Serenity."

The others watched as the portrait opened and Usagi touched the woman's hand fondly. Once they were inside, they could hear the music of a violin. Michiru was standing there in a broom skirt and peasant top with her violin. She smiled as Usagi entered but otherwise made no sign she was aware they were there.

Haruka was sitting on one of the stuffed chairs reading a motorcycle magazine. Setsuna and Setsuna anywhere to be seen so Usagi assumed she was in her room sketching.

Michiru finished her song and everyone clapped. She bowed and smiled.

"It never occurred to me that you were THAT Michiru," Hermione said, "You're fantastic!"

"You think that's amazing," Usagi said to Hermione. She grabbed a lemon off the table and tossed it to Haruka who caught it without looking up from her magazine. She tossed it over to Michiru who began playing. She gracefully turned and bounced the lemon off her violin as she played.

"What the-?" Ron sputtered. Everyone else looked at her amazed. As Michiru's song ended, she bounced the lemon off her foot and shot it to Haruka, who caught it again effortlessly.

"That was…" Hermione was at a loss for words, "My mother is going to have kittens when she hears I met you. She and I are both fans."

Michiru blushed a little. She smiled and said, "Thank you I was unaware that I was so popular."

"Ron doesn't even really like instrumental and look at him…" Ginny laughed pointing at him. He stood there looking as though he was about to fall over.

"She is amazing and you should see Haruka…" Usagi said. Haruka flipped another page of the magazine she was reading.

"Haruka is an amazing racer, running, motorcycles, cars, she's great too." Usagi smiled at both of her friends, "Hotaru is a child prodigy and Setsuna is a fantastic artist. She designs clothes in her spare time."

Usagi smiled widely and said, "Kinda makes you wonder what they're doing with a klutzy crybaby like me."

Hotaru made a slingshot out of her hand and a hair tie. She quickly took aim and shot a piece of paper at Usagi. Usagi turned and faced Hotaru who made a scolding face.

"I was just joking," Usagi pouted.

p/p

"I wonder what its gonna be like…" Dean said looking around at the others gathered around. Everyone else was standing around looking bored, or anxious, "Just wish we didn't have it with Slytherins… Ugh."

"Professor Tenoh is so dreamy," Lavender sighed to Parvati.

Parvati nodded and sighed, "He's just looks so…" She ended with a sigh.

Usagi yawned and stretched, " 'Ruka should be here in about 3…2…1…"

"All right everyone, line up alphabetically by your last names," Haruka said loudly, but without shouting.

The two houses divided and sorted themselves. Haruka got a stern look, "I said by your last names, not your house then your name."

Looking very sour, both houses combined and resorted themselves. Each person from each house seemed reluctant to touch anyone from the other house.

"Look people this isn't kindergarten, you aren't going to catch cooties," Haruka's voice was becoming more and more annoyed.

"I will call roll at the beginning of each class," Haruka said, Usagi was amazed at how well she handled being a teacher. She held a clipboard out in front of her, "There will be no talking unless it is me. When I call your name you have permission to speak. Only to say in a loud and clear voice that you are 'Present'. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. Haruka nodded and said, "Brown, Lavender."

"Present," Lavender said in the loudest voice she could manage at the time. Haruka went through the roll quickly and smiled.

"Very good now that we all know who is here, who can tell me what is the first part of exercising?" Haruka asked.

Blaise Zalbini put his hand up in the air. Haruka nodded at him and he said, "Warming up."

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"To prepare your body for the rest."

"Can anyone else tell me what is the last thing you do?" Haruka asked.

Neville raised his hand. Surprisingly, he seemed confident in himself. When Haruka nodded in his direction, he said without hesitation, "Warming down."

Haruka nodded and said, "Very good." She started them on stretches and showed them how they were supposed to be done.

"I feel like a loon," Dean whispered to Harry.

"Thomas," Haruka said sharply, "Give me ten."

"Pardon?" Dean asked.

"You spoke out of turn, give me ten," Haruka said seemingly aggravated.

"Ten house points?" Dean asked confused.

"No," Haruka said, "This is my class and in my class there are no houses or house points. Does anyone know why?"

No one spoke. Usagi raised her hand solemnly. Haruka nodded to her.

"Because when you are fighting for your life, groups don't matter. Whether they come from different houses, or different worlds altogether."

Usagi got a far off look in her eyes and Haruka found herself wondering what her princess was thinking about. She shook herself and nodded. "That's right. So, instead when you do something wrong in my class, I will not take house points away, you will do exercises for me. When I say 'give me ten', that means 'give me ten pushups'. In fact if I find you doing something wrong OUTSIDE my class I won't take points away but when I say 'give me ten' no matter where you are, you WILL give me ten. Everyone got it?" 

Everyone in the class nodded silently. Dean sighed and did ten pushups.

"That should do for stretches, let's go for a little run," Haruka said, "You will follow me and you will finish the course even if the class ends and you aren't through yet are we clear?"

Again everyone nodded, none willing to speak. 

"Let's go," Haruka said, "I'll take it easy on you all since this is your first time."

Haruka led them out the courtyard down to the lake, giving the Whomping Willow a wide berth and ended back at the courtyard. Everyone but Haruka looked winded. 

"Time to warm down," Haruka said. Everyone looked ready to scream, but they complied, doing the exercises they were told to do.

"Class dismissed early, we got a lot done today, see you next class."

Once out of earshot, everyone began complaining. Usagi lagged behind to talk to Haruka.

"How was your first class?" Usagi asked her eyes shining with laughter.

"I can't believe how much houses matter to these guys," Haruka shook her head. She looked at Usagi, "Anything on your mind?"

Usagi shook her head, "I'm okay 'Ruka-chan."

"You'd better scurry off to class," Haruka said as the bell for the next class rang. Usagi ran off waving and smiling.

In the eleventh classroom, Usagi found herself confronted by Lavender and Parvati.

"How well do you know Professor Haruka?" Lavender asked.

"Is he spoken for?" Parvati asked.

"Are YOU dating him?" Lavender asked almost drooling over the idea of such juicy gossip.

"Tell me everything you know about him."

Usagi smiled and said, "Haruka and I are just friends, nothing like that is going on between the two of us."

"What are his hobbies?" Lavender asked.

"Racing cars, racing motorcycles, footraces, Haruka is really fast."

"I think class is starting," Harry whispered to the group interrupting their conversation.

They all got into a circle and waited for Firenze. He appeared between two trees and Usagi noticed that both the girls who were questioning her about Haruka were giving him admiring looks. Another thing Usagi noticed was that Firenze was half-horse. She smiled and sighed; this was really going to be an interesting year.

"We are going to be using different mediums for divination as a review. I have an assortment of tool you can use or you can use clouds as a medium if you wish."

Firenze produced a box. In it were a handful of mirrors, some candles, two bowls for water gazing and number of other things. Usagi chose a handheld mirror, very similar to the one that Michiru used in her Senshi form. She sat down on the grass and stared into the mirror.

Usagi saw nothing but her reflection for quite some time. She grew bored with the mirror and traded someone for a bowl of water. She looked into its depths and concentrated on Ami.

The water rippled and it went dark. Usagi could hear music in the background and heavy breathing, she blushed when she realized what she was seeing and she tapped the water to disturb the image.

The next person she concentrated on was Minako. She saw her, Rei, and Makoto all sparring against each other. One would be scanning the newspapers and the other two would be going up against each other. When one was defeated, they would switch places with the person with the newspapers.

Usagi could feel Lavender and Parvati behind her peering over her shoulder. She let them watch, knowing they had no idea what she was seeing.

"She has to be SOMEWHERE!" Minako growled in frustration, "Its like she dropped off the face of the Earth."

Rei knocked Makoto down and Makoto switched places with Minako.

"We'll find her," Rei said her chest rising and falling in exhaustion, "Though it would be a lot easier if Ami were here too."

"Try telling her that," Makoto rolled her eyes, "You see if you can pry them apart long enough to help us. Last time I tried she kicked my ass."

"Not our fault you were stupid about it," Minako snickered. Rei fell and Minako quickly took her place. "After this we'll go to The Crown and get something. Maybe Motoki has heard something from her."

"Where the hell is she? And why hasn't Artemis reported in?" Minako said slamming Makoto against the training mat.

"Professor," Lavender said, "Usagi is seeing something."

Firenze came over and gazed over Usagi's shoulder. "Tell me something," he said quietly, "Do you think this has happened, is happening, or is going to happen?"

Without pausing, Usagi said, "It's happening now."

"So Usagi is not seeing through time," Firenze explained, "Rather through space."

"I can't understand them," Lavender said.

Harry from out of nowhere said, "Sounds like the language you were speaking when we first met."

Usagi nodded, "They're speaking Japanese."

"Can you understand them?" Parvati asked, "Why do they seem so mad."

"They're looking for someone who… has something they want," Usagi said slowly, "They don't know where to find this person. They consider her a thief."

"Usagi Tsukino?" a voice said from the doorway, causing Usagi to jump and disturb the water. Usagi looked up and saw a ghost hovering by the doorway, "The Headmaster would like to see you."

"May I be excused?" Usagi asked Firenze.

Firenze nodded and Usagi made a quick bow before heading out the door.

"That girl is a few sandwiches shy of a picnic don't you think?" Seamus said to Dean.

"Apparently its tradition in Japan," Harry said, "She did the same thing to the Headmaster."

"Is if fun?" Usagi asked the ghost.

"I beg your pardon?" the ghost asked.

"Being about to fly like that. And walk through walls and stuff."

"I suppose," he said then paused, "I would like to feel the need to use a door again though."

He floated lower and Usagi see that the ghost was wearing a robe and sporting a strange hairdo.

"What's your name?" Usagi asked.

"They call me The Fat Friar. I'm the Hufflepuff ghost."

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Usagi."

He nodded and pointed her to a gargoyle. He told her, "The password is Exploding Bonbons."

"Exploding Bonbons?" Usagi asked confused. The gargoyle jumped aside, surprising Usagi. Usagi went up a set of stairs and into an office she recognized as the Headmaster's office.

"You asked to see me Headmaster?" Usagi said, she began to bow but remembered halfway down. She blushed and smiled.

Dumbledore nodded, "I wanted to see how you were adjusting first of all."

"I'm getting along fine," Usagi said shrugging.

"I was also curious if you cared to elaborate on your story a little bit. I am vaguely aware of your situation, but as a whole I'm still in the dark."

"You know of our past? Correct?" Usagi said. While waiting for him to answer, she gave a tug on the mental connection that she shared with her Senshi; she directed her focus on Setsuna. She asked Setsuna what she was willing to have Dumbledore know. Setsuna said hurriedly that it was Usagi's decision.

"I am," Dumbledore said, "to some extent. You are the leader, a Princess to be exact. They swore their allegiance to you thus giving them extra magic of sorts."

"Do you know who we were exactly?" Usagi asked.

Dumbledore didn't comment, so Usagi said, "Each of us were princesses our families were blessed with magical talent. No one is quite sure how it happened but our families came to rule each of the planets of the solar system. The Moon, Earth, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. There are other planets as well, each had their own champion."

Usagi sat down. "My mother was Queen of the Moon. Queen Serenity brought all the planets together in peace. Each planet took over supervising the evolution of Earth, the youngest planet."

"You mother was Queen Serenity," Dumbledore said not seeming at all surprised.

Usagi nodded. "The people on Earth were growing restless, they saw the people of the Moon ageing slower than they were and they wanted their longevity. A witch was preparing them to battle against The Moon, using their hate for the people of the Moon to her advantage. Many people died. My mother decided to use The Silver Crystal to defeat the witch whom had grown so powerful from the hate and terror around her. My mother used most of her strength to seal the witch away but when the battle was done, so many lives were lost, including my own."

Yet again Dumbledore did not seem the least bit surprised. He nodded for her to continue.

"My mother used the last of her strength to grant each one of us life again. She sent us to Earth to sleep, until the time came when we would have to again fight to save our world."

Usagi spent awhile in the Headmaster's office, telling him everything that had happened within the last few years.

"That is quite an adventure," Dumbledore said, "So am I to understand that the girls with you are also…"

"Yes," Usagi nodded, "Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto."

"And the ones you left behind are…"

"They were supposed to be my guardians. Turns out they could save me from everyone but themselves," Usagi sighed, "They took much more from me than anyone ever could."

"Things have a way of returning to you," Dumbledore said smiling at the girl kindly, "Even if not in the way you always expect."

Usagi nodded and stood, "Thank you Headmaster." Usagi turned to leave when Snape came striding through the door.

"Headmaster," Snape growled, "That transfer student…. Tomoe…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore said patiently.

"Whenever I asked her questions, she would just sit there and scribble or she'd start moving her arms. Gryffindors, they're all out to get me."

"Pardon me sir," Usagi said quietly.

Snape spun around to face Usagi. Usagi almost ran away at the look on his face. It was so similar to some of the enemies she fought in the past.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe can't answer you," she said.

"Albus who is this girl and what nonsense is she speaking?" Snape asked.

"Usagi is a companion of the girl," Dumbledore said.

"Hotaru is mute," Usagi explained, "she hasn't been able to speak for quite some time."

"Why didn't someone say so?" Snape seethed.

"I think she would have tried," Usagi said, "Other than that it seems to be a misunderstanding."

Usagi bowed low and said, "I apologize for any inconvenience Hotaru has caused." 

She turned to Dumbledore, "May I go now sir?" Dumbledore nodded and Usagi left. 

"Who is that girl?" Snape asked.

"Just an exchange student from Tokyo, Japan," Dumbledore popped a Lemon Drop in his mouth and said, "Nothing more."


	4. Lessons

A.N.: I just have to say… as you well know nothing that is familiar belongs to me just whatever pops out of my head next. Thanks for reading. As always, any suggestions, comments and POLITE criticism would be welcome. Any flames will be used to make s'mores. This is my fourth chapter hope you guys enjoy. Just to let you know my text editor is being stupid so I've redone my chapters. Its just separation thing

Chapter 4

Usagi knocked gently on the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door. The man who had escorted her and her friends to Diagon Alley answer the door.

"Professor Lupin," Usagi said quietly, "Sorry for interrupting. I have a note from the Headmaster."

She showed the note to Lupin and sat down in the desk Hermione had saved for her. 

"As I was saying," Lupin continued, "We are going to do a review of the things you should have learned in the past couple of years. We will start at first year and work our way forward. We will skim over a lot but I want to make sure you have everything you need to survive."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, knowing what he was talking about. Usagi looked around a little confused, no one looked ready to elaborate, so she kept her questions to herself.

"First we will start with the boggart. I believe you all remember it from your third year?" Professor Lupin said.

Everyone except Usagi nodded. Usagi knew what the boggart was in theory, but since her experience in the magical world was limited, she had never experienced one before.

"I asked the Headmaster to save a boggart for us and we are going to be taking a little field trip."

Everyone looked excited and some a bit apprehensive. They got up and followed Professor Lupin out of the room. They walked a bit down the hall and stopped in front of a door.

"Now everyone remember the spell to defeat a boggart?" Lupin asked. Everyone nodded again. Feeling a bit nervous, Usagi raised her hand and shook her head.

Professor Lupin nodded and asked, "Would you care to stand back with me then?"

Usagi nodded and stood over by the professor. At this close proximity, Usagi felt as though there was a line between her and Professor Lupin. A connection of sorts. She wondered what was going on.

Lupin, shook his head, having felt the same thing and said, "Alright class I'm going to be letting it out now. Anyone who feels as though they aren't ready to face it again, come stand over by me."

No one moved and inch. The wardrobe shook a little and everyone's eyes became focused on it. No one dared breath as the wardrobe swung open and a shrouded figure emerged. It pointed a bony finger around the room and stopped on Harry.

"Not good," Lupin mumbled stepping forward. The shrouded figure changed itself into a shining orb. Usagi could feel the energy from it and she wondered why Professor Lupin was afraid of the Moon. The boggart focused on Usagi and she felt a lurch in her stomach as it transformed into a cloaked figure yet again.

"They're right you know," a voice came from under the cloak, "They all are. You aren't fit to be princess. All you do it get people killed."

"That's not true," Usagi whispered.

"You know it is. Why do you think they hate you now?" the cloaked figure asked, "And what about the others. Do you really think they love you either? Or are they just stringing you along, with the same ideas your guardians had?"

"You lie," Usagi gasped, "You don't know anything about them.

"But I know everything about them," the cloaked figure threw back her hood, "I would know Usagi. I am you after all."

Princess Serenity looked at Usagi with cold eyes. Usagi's eyes went wide, "You know it's the truth. You can't deny it. You are weak. And Mamoru said he doesn't like weak girls. You remember don't you?"

"No," Usagi whispered, "you aren't real. You aren't real," she repeated it like a mantra, over and over again.

Usagi collapsed onto the floor crying. She felt someone stand in front of her and she heard they say something. Usagi felt alone, nothing and no one could break through to her now. She could sense the room clearing and she could feel someone lifting her up, but she didn't care anymore. She just waited for the bliss of darkness as she fell into a troubled sleep.

p/p

Orion picked Usagi up and headed for the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron tagged along. Orion could tell the professor wanted to as well but he stayed behind to calm the class down.

Harry and the others jogged to keep up with Orion's quick pace. Along the way, they passed by Ginny. She took one look at the group and followed. Her eyes looked confused but determined.

"It seems we have a frequent flier," Madam Pomfrey muttered upon seeing Usagi, "Seems like she's trying to break you record Mr. Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing. Orion laid Usagi on the bed and stood off to the side. Madam Pomfrey used her wand to scan Usagi and she shook her head.

"This isn't a physical ailment that I can cure," she looked at Usagi's tear-stained cheeks, "her inner demons are what's got her in this state."

"What happened?" Haruka burst in the room. She saw Usagi on the bed and sighed sadly.

"There was a boggart," Ron supplied, "It was weird, Usagi was all the way across the room and it just honed in on her."

"It was a cloaked figure and most of us thought it was You-Know-Who," Hermione said, "Until it spoke with a woman's voice. It spoke in Japanese I think…"

"Then it threw back the hood and it was a woman with long hair," Harry finished, "I didn't get to see her face but it seemed to freak Usagi out pretty badly."

"I saw her face," Lupin said from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at him; he continued, "She had blue eyes and a crescent moon shape on her forehead."

Haruka looked at Lupin sharply, "A black crescent?"

Lupin shook his head, "No a gold one."

"Princess?" Haruka whispered confused.

The Fat Friar floated through the wall into the hospital wing and said, "The headmaster would like to speak to you three and Professor Lupin. He also requests you come as well Professor Tenoh."

"Shall we then?" Lupin asked. His gaze fell upon Orion who was sitting there unnoticed, "You should probably go join your class."

Orion nodded but made no move to get up. He stayed there by Usagi's bed and Haruka stared at him for a while before following Professor Lupin and the others.

p/p

"It seems this school year will be as quiet as the last few," Dumbledore said, amusement shining in his eyes, which where on Harry. Harry grinned wryly and nodded.

"Thank you for relating your accounts to me. You may return to your classes," Dumbledore handed Hermione four notes excusing her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They nodded and left.

"I take it you both have free periods at the moment?" Dumbledore asked looking at Lupin and Haruka. Lupin nodded and Haruka said, "Michiru does and she knows my standards."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "You got a good look at the boggart am I correct Remus?"

Lupin nodded. Dumbledore handed him a piece of parchment and said, "I'd like you to do an Impression. And if possible I'd like for you to leave a memory of the incident for me to view."

Lupin nodded and retrieved the memory, putting it into a glass vial. Then he laid his wand tip on the piece of parchment. Colors bled from the wand and formed themselves into a clear picture. Lupin handed it to Dumbledore who nodded and thanked him.

"If you excuse me I have to prepare for another class," Lupin said getting the feeling he was already dismissed. 

Dumbledore nodded and Lupin left. Dumbledore put the Impression on his desk for Haruka to look at. She looked at it and nodded.

"From his description I had figured as much," Haruka bit her lip, "That is Usagi's past self, Princess Serenity."

"What do you think I should do with this?" Dumbledore gestured to the glass vial.

"I need to discuss this with the others. In the mean time can you hold onto it?" Haruka said rubbing her forehead, "A lot of this doesn't make any sense and I think we need to hear it from Usagi herself to get the real picture. But if we are unable to break through…"

Dumbledore nodded, "She seems to be quite the strong individual."

"She has lost a lot," Haruka sighed, "I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now."

A loud pop signaled the arrival of a house elf. She was carrying a tray with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. She offered the tray to Haruka and Dumbledore.

"Thank you Bitty," Haruka smiled.

"Your welcome Miss Haruka," Bitty looked a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly she said, "I hear that Miss Usagi is in the hospital wing. Is that true?"

Haruka nodded and Bitty looked devastated, "Will she be okay?"

"She should be in time Bitty," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"Forgive me Headmaster but I am quite fond of Miss Usagi and her friends. The news that Miss Usagi is hurt makes me very sad."

"She will be getting better very soon Bitty," Haruka said smiling at her, "Don't worry."

Bitty looked uncomfortable again, she looked at the Headmaster and asked, "And do you think it would be okay for me to visit her when I am not working?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I think that would be a grand idea."

"Thank you Headmaster," Bitty bowed low and disappeared with a pop.

"Your friend seems to have made quite the impression on that house elf," Dumbledore said seemingly amused.

Haruka shrugged, "People can't help but like her. People are drawn to her and she is the kind of person who gives your life a purpose."

"Indeed she does seem to have a certain… attraction. Already she fits in with her house and her classmates. I can see how she becomes who she is in the future."

"Unfortunately the future is more clouded than ever for all of us," Haruka sighed, "Without Chiba, there is no Crystal Tokyo, no Chibi-Usa. She has nothing to look for in the future."

"The future has its own ways of writing itself," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling.

p/p

Usagi stayed in the hospital wing for another couple of days. She barely spoke or ate. Most of the time she would either sleep or stare off at something. 

Orion hardly left the hospital wing. He would leave only when there were a lot of people, then he'd come back freshly showered and in new clothes. Usagi never acknowledged him. In fact she didn't seem to realize he was there. Bitty supplied the food to both Usagi and Orion, making sure to clean up after they were through.

When Haruka was with Usagi, she'd keep one eye on Usagi and the other on Orion, clearly not trusting the Gryffindor. She would try to talk to Usagi about the incident in the class but Usagi hardly said anything.

One night, Orion woke to hear Usagi crying. He moved closer and laid a comforting hand on her. She flinched a little at his touch but she said nothing.

Quietly he said, "You aren't weak."

Usagi turned to stare at him. For the first time in days she really focused on something. 

"You speak Japanese?" she asked surprised.

"I lived in Japan for a while," Orion shrugged.

"She's right though," Usagi said.

"No she isn't. I've seen the way your friends look at you," Orion looked into her eyes and Usagi felt a twinge of familiarity, "You are their shining light. Without you, they would be very much alone. Can you imagine how their lives would be without you? Even the other ones?"

Usagi thought about her Senshi. Ami: she had been a lonely girl, always studying and never having any time for her life. She didn't have any friends before Usagi.

Rei: she was a priestess at a local shrine. A lot of people feared her for her powers and some even tried to harm her. Rei was also alone.

Mina: the only thing she had was Artemis. She had no friends besides him until Usagi.

Makoto: she was teased for being such a tough girl. Without Usagi she would have probably fallen into a gang and gotten seriously hurt.

Haruka and Michiru had each other, but they were willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the Talismans. They were indeed very lonely.

Setsuna was a lonely woman by nature but since meeting Usagi, she seemed to have warmed up.

Hotaru would have been dead if it weren't for Usagi.

Usagi sighed. "I'm still alone. Even though I have them…"

"Its okay," Orion said soothingly.

"No its not," Usagi burst out, "You don't understand!"

She flew forward and began pummeling Orion in the chest. Her blows were weak from her not eating as much as she should have in the last few days, so Orion let her vent. She stopped hitting him and collapsed against his chest.

"They took her away from me. The one thing that I would give anything for, even my life. They stole her from me."

Soon Usagi was asleep on Orion's chest. Her tears had soaked through his shirt and her cheeks were again stained with them.

"I'm glad I found you again," Orion murmured.

Harry coughed from the doorway. Orion looked up and said, "I think Madam Pomfrey said she could leave tomorrow." 

Harry sat down in a chair next to Orion, "She seems to be carrying a lot of pain doesn't she?"

Orion nodded but said nothing. Harry went on, "Who could hurt someone so pure?"

Orion stood and laid Usagi down on the bed. He turned and walked out of the hospital wing without a word.

"There's something strange about that guy," Michiru commented entering the hospital wing with Haruka and Setsuna.

"Something familiar," Haruka said.

"I feel a presence off him," Setsuna said quietly.

"I think we need to keep an eye on him," Luna said trailing in.

Harry looked over at Usagi's friends. He could have sworn he heard four voices, but there were only the three of them. And the cat of course but cats couldn't talk right? Harry smiled and thought, 'In the magic community I guess anything is possible.'

"Luna?" Michiru said to the black cat that jumped up on Usagi's bed, "Would you like to stay with Usagi? I'm sure Artemis wouldn't miss you next to him too much." 

The black cat seemed to glare at Michiru, who was trying not to laugh. Harry shook his head. Sometimes it seemed the cat was almost human. After all cats didn't glare did they?

p/p

Usagi was at breakfast the next morning with Luna following her around. She looked tired but she looked like she was feeling better. Hermione sat next to her and began summarizing all that she had missed. Usagi was quiet nodding in the appropriate places.

"Looks as though she's still a bit out there don't it?" Ron said to Harry.

Harry nodded at stared at Usagi. She was staring off into space, idly stroking Luna's head. Harry followed her gaze and saw Orion. He was eating by himself as always.

Harry's eyes flicked back to Usagi. She was looking at Orion confused. Every once and awhile, she'd tear off a small piece of bread and pop it in her mouth.

"Who is he?" Usagi said absentmindedly.

"He's an exchange student from The States," Harry said trying to be helpful.

"I'm not sure that's what she was talking about," Hermione smiled, "It seems as though Usagi has a bit of a crush."

"Huh?" Usagi asked finally tuning in. She smiled and said, "No its not that its just…"

Hermione smiled and waved it off, "We need to be getting to class."

"Which class?" Usagi asked around a mouthful of bread.

"P.E. with Professor Tenoh, Harry sighed.

Usagi smiled and dusted her hands off, "Let's go." She practically drug Hermione out of the dining hall and out into the courtyard. Harry and Ron smiled and followed.

"Look who's back," Lavender smiled and waved at Usagi.

Parvati smiled and waved too, "Okay so tell us everything you know about Professor Tenoh before we have to start. Including birthday, favorite and least favorite food, favorite color, hobbies, and anything else you know."

Usagi began ticking things off her fingers, "Birthday: January 27th. Favorite food is salad, least favorite is Nattou. And I think blood type is… B. Favorite color is gold and hobbies include racing cars, motorcycles and footraces along with playing piano."

"How romantic," Lavender swooned.

"Heads up here comes the professor," someone said. Everyone fell in line as Haruka came into the courtyard

"Much better than Monday," Haruka smiled approvingly. She quickly called roll and got them started on warm-ups. They did a couple of exercises Haruka keeping them in time.

Usagi took a deep breath. These simple exercises were starting to wear her out. She found herself almost out of breath.

"You doing okay?" Haruka asked quietly.

Usagi sighed then nodded. Haruka instructed them to begin running their circuit as usual. Usagi stood and began jogging. Soon she was well behind the rest. She was gasping for air and she felt like she was going to fall over.

The bell rang signaling class was over. Everyone else in the class had finished their warm-downs and they were already headed inside. Harry, Hermione, and Ron milled about for a little while waiting for Usagi, who wasn't even done with half.

"Go on ahead," Haruka said to the three. They shrugged and left the courtyard. Haruka looked up and noticed another figure jogging next to Usagi. She strained her eyes to see who it was.

"Orion?" she murmured confused.

Usagi stopped to rest for a little. She was about to sit down when she saw Orion standing there.

"You don't have to stay you know," Usagi said quietly, "You finished already."

"I know," Orion said. Usagi followed him as he began jogging again.

"Thank you," Usagi said quietly. She wasn't sure if he heard but she could almost see a smile on his face.

p/p

"How are you feeling Usagi?" Ginny asked.

"Tired of people asking me that," Usagi huffed good-naturedly. She smiled at Ginny, "I feel fine thanks."

"People usually feel pretty crummy after potions," Ginny smiled. She pointed at Harry who seemed to be seething and Ron who looked like he was slowly melting into the table. Usagi laughed.

"I feel just fine after potions," Usagi said thumping her chest, "It takes more than a professor in a creepy old dungeon to get me."

"I'm just glad it's almost dinner time," Ron sighed. He took one look at his potions homework and let his head thump down on the table again. Usagi felt a presence behind her and she turned.

"Hello Luna," Ginny said to the misty-eyed girl. The girl smiled and sat down, "Is that the new edition of The Quibbler?"

Luna nodded and said, "My father and I went all over looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and we heard a lot of interesting things in our travels. My father wrote a piece on The Loch Ness Monster. We went to The States and Africa and even Japan. I hear that's where you're from am I right?"

Usagi nodded smiling slightly. She could almost see Hermione's eye twitch at the Quibbler's articles. She had taken the magazine and began reading it.

"The Chupacabra? Loch Ness?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

Luna nodded, "Some of these stories are a bit strange but Father wanted to get at least a story from each place we visited. We got a good story in Japan though."

Usagi took a sip of water trying to look interested.

"Really?" Ginny said, "Some sort of alien or something like that?"

"No local heroes called the Sailor Senshi."

Usagi choked and sprayed a mouthful of water across the table. Ginny pat her on the back and handed Ron a napkin to clean himself up with. Usagi coughed trying to clear her lungs of the water she had inhaled.

"Something the matter?" Hermione asked handing Ron another napkin.

Usagi shook her head and coughed again. "Just drank a little too quickly."

"So these Sailor Senshi… They aren't exactly…" Hermione tried to look for a word to get around what she really meant, "They aren't exactly well known are they?"

"Actually they are. They've gotten quite a bit of media attention in the last couple of years," Luna got the magazine back from Hermione and flipped a couple of pages. 

Usagi glanced at the picture and felt a twinge of sadness. It was a picture of Sailor Moon and the Starlights. On the next page was a picture of Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon holding hands. Then there was an artist's rendition of each of the Senshi.

Even in her sadness she found it amusing that the person who drew the pictures of the Sailor Senshi had drawn Uranus and Neptune together, like they always were. The pose even gave off a hint of intimacy.

"Luna?" Usagi asked trying to keep her voice steady, "Do you have a copy of this that I can have?"

"You can have that one," Luna smiled, "I have more in my dorm."

Luna got up and went over to the Ravenclaw table as others were milling in for dinner.

"Big surprise," Hermione muttered as soon as Luna was out of earshot.

Usagi sat there looking at the magazine lost in fond memories. She thought back to the first time she met each of them. Then she remembered the first time they all fought side-by-side.

"I'm not feeling very hungry," Usagi said standing up suddenly. She gathered up all of her belongings and crammed them in her bag. She grabbed the magazine and said, "I'm going to be staying the weekend at the apartment."

Ginny nodded feeling a little worried. "You want me to go with you?"

Usagi shook her head, "I'm okay I'm just feeling a bit sleepy." She turned and ran into someone, knocking both of them to the ground. Usagi looked up and her heart skipped a beat as she thought she saw Mamoru.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked from his position on the ground. He got up and offered Usagi a hand.

Usagi let him help her up and began cramming all her belongings back into her bag. Orion picked up the magazine and opened it. "Sailor Moon huh?" he asked.

Usagi nodded quietly.

"I never did like Sailor Uranus as much as the others," Orion commented lightly, "She always seemed to have an attitude problem. Especially with guys."

Usagi froze, how could Orion know about how Uranus didn't like guys? Its not like she interacted much with any in Senshi form.

"I gotta go," Usagi said a little uneasy. Orion handed her the magazine and she hurried out of The Great Hall.

"Usagi where are you off to?" Setsuna stopped Usagi in the hall.

"Off to the apartment," Usagi said, "I feel like laying down for a bit."

"I'll go with you," Setsuna offered.

Usagi shook her head, "Its okay. Go enjoy dinner. Like I said I'm just gonna lay down and catch up on my sleep. No need for you to miss dinner."

"If you need one of us just give a tug," Setsuna said giving her a pat on the shoulder. Usagi nodded and went off for the apartment.

p/p

"I hear you are selling Quibblers," Orion approached Luna before dinner began.

"Since you're a first timer, its free," Luna said handing him one from out of her bag. Luna peered at Orion and said, "The Sailor Moon story has two parts. We thought we'd give a bit of background before we publish the rest."

"The rest?" Orion asked not really interested.

Luna nodded, "Sailor Moon's disappeared it seems. My father and I talked to a few locals and got some insight on it."

'Sailor Moon has disappeared,' Orion thought, 'and I found her. I wasn't sure it was her but now I know. Wait until the others hear about this…'

p/p

Usagi sat in her dorm room staring into a bowl of water. It was Monday night. Usagi had spent the entire weekend resting. 

Now she was focused on her Senshi, trying to see what they were doing. She could see the morning light in Rei's temple. Rei was sitting in front of her fire her brows furrowed.

The scene changed and she saw Ami and Minako going through papers.

"We're finding nothing," Minako said, "This is useless."

"You will keep doing it until I say enough got it?" Ami snarled, "And if you have any complaints keep them to yourself."

"Look just because you haven't seen Mamoru since Usagi left, doesn't mean you have to be like that."

"Shut up and keep looking."

The scene changed again. Usagi saw Makoto facing someone who looked very frightened.

"I told you what I wanted and you didn't deliver," Makoto said. Usagi saw a ball of lightning forming in her hand, "Now unless you want to end up the same way as your boss I suggest you get me what I want."

"Makoto!" Usagi yelled. Surprisingly Makoto seemed to hear her. She turned to find the source of the noise. The scared street punk took the opportunity to scurry away.

"Usagi?" Makoto looked around wildly, "Where are you?"

Usagi stayed quiet afraid Makoto would somehow find her. Suddenly the water went dark.

"Now you know why we want you to stop them," an unfamiliar voice said, "You need to do it no matter how much it hurts."

Another voice toned in, "You know what to do. If you don't do it, more innocent people will get hurt."

"I don't understand," said Usagi, "Who are you?"

"In time," another unfamiliar voice said.

"This is not the time for questions," a male voice said, "Now is the time for action."

Usagi got up from her kneeling position. Her legs were asleep from her being in the same position for so long. Usagi crept out of her dorm and down into the common room. She glanced around to make sure no one was there watching. She snuck out of the portrait hole, shutting it softly so that the Fat Lady wouldn't wake up.

Luckily, no teachers caught her. She made it to the apartment and through the door having seen no one.

The Outers were all there in the main room of the apartment. They looked up at her with curious eyes. Usagi knew they felt compelled to be there at that exact moment but they didn't know why. Even Hotaru was there. How she made it out of the tower without Usagi knowing was strange but after all it was Hotaru.

"It is time to punish The Oath-breakers," Usagi said in a clear voice. The Outers looked surprised but they all nodded, "They have abused their powers and have tormented those weaker than them. They will pay for their crimes, but not by my hand."

Usagi had no idea where the words were coming from. It felt as though someone else was speaking through her.

"I cannot take away their titles or birthrights, I can take away the powers they gained by allying themselves with the Moon."

"We can strip them of everything else," a woman's voice said.

Usagi looked toward the source of the voice and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair reaching down to her ankles.

"They are after all our blood," a man's voice said. The speaker appeared beside the woman. He was a lithe man with a staff that had two snakes entwined around it.

"They must indeed pay for the crimes they have committed," said a man with a beard. He was taller than the others and very muscular. He wore a gold chain around his neck and on it was a lightning-shaped pendant.

"They have sullied our family's name and for that, there is no forgiveness," a short man in heavy armor appeared on the other side of the woman.

"They have used their powers to harm innocents. An unspeakable crime," another woman appeared. She too had long hair, but hers was brown and her eyes were the most shocking green Usagi had even seen before. "Even though they are our heirs, they have no right to call themselves such any longer," She finished looking sad.

"There are others who are more fit to bear our names," the short man said.

The five strangers positioned themselves around Usagi and began chanting in an ancient language. Usagi found that she too was chanting. She looked at the Outers a little frightened. Haruka and Michiru started forward but Setsuna put a hand on each of their shoulders to hold them back.

A strange light surrounded the group and suddenly the strangers held in their hands colored orbs of light. They closed their hands around the orbs and the light disappeared. Usagi felt an essence leaving her body and she fell to her knees. Haruka went to her and helped her to her feet. More figures appeared in the room. 

"Who are you?" Usagi asked finally finding her voice.

"You know who we are Serenity," a woman's voice said. Her voice was smooth, like pearls on silk. Usagi turned to see a woman with silver hair. 

"Selene? Mercury? Venus? Mars? Terra? Saturn? Neptune? Uranus? Pluto?" Usagi asked a little uncertain. Each of them nodded as she said their name.

"Why are you all here?" 

Selene stepped forward, "To punish those who deserve it and to give gifts to people who will use them for good. The universe is in danger again my dear. We need warriors to stand up and defend it."

"Is it Chaos again?" Usagi asked.

"No," Selene shook her head, "It is different this time. It is a mortal who is bent upon domination."

"Who isn't these days?" Usagi muttered.

Jupiter chuckled, "Your granddaughter has a sharp sense of humor."

"From her father's side I assure you," Selene smiled, "We cannot linger for too long but we would like to give you new items."

Each of the Senshi was given a box by their ancestors. The others stood back and watched.

"No need to open them now," Selene said smiling, "Just a way to keep in touch with us." Selene smiled wryly, "And to make a few changes."

"Changes?" Haruka asked, "What kind of changes?"

"You'll see," Uranus winked.

"I think it is time to be departing," Pluto said.

"He's right," Selene sighed, "Dawn is approaching. We should go. Blessed be Daughter of Serenity."

"Blessed be," the other ancestors murmured before disappearing.

p/p

"Did you feel that?" Rei said suddenly.

Makoto nodded, "It feels as though something has been taken away."

"That- That…" Ami said seething.

"What?" Minako shouted, "Spit it out already!"

"Usagi somehow stripped our powers and everything else. Watch Rei, try to summon your flame."

Rei closed her eyes and began muttering. Her extended palm however, remained empty.

"How could she do this?" Ami growled, "She could only take away our extra powers. Not our inborn abilities."

"Unless she had help," Minako said with her eyes narrowed.

"Help what kind of help?" asked Makoto.

"I don't know," Ami said, "But I do know she is going to pay."

p/p

"You weren't in the dorm this morning when I went to wake you," Ginny said sitting next to Usagi.

Usagi said, "I know." Then she yawned into her hand.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ginny asked, "You look like you didn't."

Usagi yawned again and shook her head, "Not really."

"And why is that?" Hermione sat down looking at Usagi sternly.

"I had some things to take care of," Usagi waved her off. She yawned again and a pop was heard.

"Good morning Bitty," Usagi smiled. Bitty held out a steaming cup to Usagi.

Hermione made a disapproving noise as Usagi took the cup. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I heard Miss Haruka say you didn't get sleep last night," Bitty said.

"And you brought me hot chocolate?" Usagi said, "Thank you so much Bitty." Usagi took a sip and said, "Oh you know just how I like it!"

Bitty seemed to blush. She bowed to Usagi and asked if anyone needed anything. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads and Bitty disappeared with a pop.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something to Usagi but before she could say anything, Ron sat down next to them with a thump and let his head rest on the table.

"Seems Ron here had a long night," Harry laughed pointing at Ron.

Ron turned his head to look at Harry, "I had to finish my language homework somehow."

"Ron you told me you finished that on Friday1" Hermione scolded, "You could have been doing that instead of playing chess with Harry!"

"I know?" Ron sighed too drained to really fight back.

"And don't try telling me-…" Hermione continued in her rant. Then she seemed to realize what Ron said and stuttered, "Wait. What?"

"I said I know you're right I need to get on the ball especially if I expect to pass my NEWTs." 

"This is a first," Ginny muttered to Usagi, "Ron giving up so easily."

Ginny yawned and Usagi chuckled, "Looks like Ron wasn't the only one cramming last night."

Ginny shook her head, "Its not that. I just had a really weird dream last night."

"Really what was it?" Harry asked.

"I don't really remember it," Ginny said, "I wrote it down in the dream diary I'm supposed to be keeping but right now I just can't remember."

"It will come back to you soon," Usagi reassured her, "We gotta go to class now. Ruka, erm Professor Tenoh, will not like it if we are late."

As they made it to the courtyard, Hermione said suddenly, "She was mistaken?"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"The house elf. Earlier this morning a house elf named Bitty brought Usagi hot chocolate."

"They never do that for me," Ron pouted.

"And she said MISS Haruka. But Professor Tenoh is a man…"

Usagi looked at Hermione and chuckled, "No she's not."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all stopped dead in their tracks. Usagi looked back and laughed at the looks on their faces.

"You really thought all this time…?" Usagi said laughing so hard she was barely able to breathe.

"What's so funny?" Lavender and Parvati walked into the courtyard and as usual they were early.

"They thought that… Professor… that Professor Tenoh was a man all this time," Usagi said between giggles. She straightened and wiped a tear from her eye. "Granted it took Michiru telling me she was a woman but I wasn't very perceptive. I thought you of all people would have realized Hermione."

Hermione flushed pink.

"Wait a minute. You are trying to tell me that Professor Tenoh is a WOMAN?' Parvati said shocked.

"That's just not possible," wailed Lavender.

Usagi was sent into another fit of laughter. She held her sides and tears leaked out of her eyes.

She stood up after she was done and said, "That is the best laugh I have had in… a very long time."

'It's been the best laugh since the fight with Galaxia,' Usagi thought, 'since my Senshi changed.'

Everyone noticed a change in Usagi but she put on a smile and got in line ready for the beginning of class.

p/p

Monday seemed to drag on and Tuesday started out normally enough. No one expected what would happen that day.

"You don't have to hang out with the Mudblood and the Weasel," Usagi heard a voice behind her. She turned to see who was speaking and came face-to-face with Draco.

"Watch your mouth," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"You look pretty enough to be a pure blood to me," Draco went on, "I'm sure we'd accept you. Even if you are a Gryffindor."

"What's he talking about?" Usagi asked Hermione. Hermione looked furious and a bit hurt.

"He's talking about whether your family is all wizards," Harry said.

"I'm not sure about my first mother… but my Mama and Papa weren't wizards."

Usagi began walking away and she asked in a voice louder than she intended, "What moron cares about something like that?"

Harry saw Draco's face turn red. Harry laughed and joined the others. They were almost to the Great Hall when Ginny joined them. She and Usagi began laughing and talking.

Draco appeared out of nowhere and said softly in Usagi's ear, "I bet you mother was filthy blood. A low filthy dog doing nothing but breeding endlessly."

Ginny watched as Usagi's eyes filled with tears. Then she got a look on her face wasn't just mad, Usagi looked pissed! With a scream of rage, she planted a kick in Draco's stomach. Ginny felt her jaw drop. She had never seen Usagi mad like this. At least never in the short time she had known her.

"Say it again I dare you," Usagi said planting a well-aimed kick into his shoulder. The kick knocked him to the ground and Usagi poised her foot above his throat.

"Take it back. You take it back right now."

"What is going on here?" Usagi felt herself lifted off the ground. A large man was holding her up off the ground and a group of teachers and students had assembled.

"Usagi what do you think you are doing?" Haruka said glaring at her sternly.

"He insulted her," Usagi cried in Japanese, tears running down her face, "He insulted Queen Serenity."

"As her guardian I request that I decide on the punishment," Setsuna said to McGonagall.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," McGonagall said hesitatingly.

"We won't be going easy on her," Michiru said, "She might be our friend, but she must be responsible for her actions. She knew they had consequences."

Haruka nodded and said, "Our punishment will be tougher than anything you can think up."

"What did you have in mind?" McGonagall asked.

"During the day, at break times or early in the morning, Usagi should be made to run laps on the same course I lead my class on."

"That seems a bit too easy," Snape said.

"Would you care to try running it six times a day? For a week?"

Usagi felt her insides drop out from under her but she held her head high.

"I'll escort this student up the hospital wing," Haruka said helping Draco up.

Before she left him in the care of the nurse, Haruka whispered in Draco's ear, "Be glad she got to you before any of the rest of us did."


	5. Study study study

A

A.N.: As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews… even criticism. A lot of people are curious as to who Orion is… I'd like to hear your theories. I enjoy hearing what everyone thinks. Now that I've said all that… onto the story!

Chapter 5

Usagi was running her last lap for that day. She was exhausted and she had skipped dinner to finish her punishment. She only had three days left after this one and if she missed any, she'd have to start all over again, but double. The Outers weren't kidding; they were stricter than anyone else.

Usagi finished her last lap and she sat down in the grass. Her stomach rumbled from not having eaten but she forgot about that. Her mind was off in another place. First her mind was on the fight with Malfoy. She regretted nothing that guy was an absolute creep. Usagi was even willing to call him a boarder-line sleaze-ball.

Usagi shook her head. The thought of what Malfoy said made her blood boil. After the fight, people she had never even met were congratulating her. When she had gotten up to Gryffindor tower, she was met with a storm of applause.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do the same thing," Ron said laughing.

Over the weekend, Usagi had expected her Senshi to be disappointed. On the contrary, Haruka had said she had a good technique and she was willing to teach Usagi how to fight better. The only condition was that she would never use it in school.

Usagi tucked her arms behind her head and gazed up at the stars. Against her will, Usagi's stomach growled.

"Ooooh," Usagi whined, "I wonder what they ate for dinner."

A tray was place on the grass next to Usagi's head. Usagi looked up to see who had brought it.

"Orion," Usagi said surprised. She blushed and said, "Thanks."

Orion smiled and said, "Eat I'm sure you're starving. I got as much as I could. The house elves tried to load me like a mule but one insisted I just bring what I could carry easily. She wanted me to tell you hello."

"That would be Bitty," Usagi smiled. She looked at the tray and noticed familiar dishes from Japan, along with a set of chopsticks.

"They really know how to treat someone around here," Usagi smiled.

"I think they figured you were homesick," Orion said taking a seat in the grass. Orion was close and Usagi felt a sensation… a feeling of familiarity. She shook herself and finished off what was left of the tray.

Orion stood and offered a hand to Usagi. Usagi took it and picked the tray up.

"Thanks now I have to study or else I'm as good as dead," Usagi smiled, "It isn't easy having the people you more-or-less live with be your teachers."

Orion nodded and laughed, "I bet."

Usagi was glad to see Orion loosen up. Around others, he was… distant… cold almost. His laugh struck a note of familiarity too but Usagi shook herself.

"I guess I'd better get going," Usagi said suddenly, "Thanks again."

"My pleasure Princess," Orion murmured as she walked away. Usagi stopped and looked back. She looked about to say something then changed her mind. Then she changed her mind about changing her mind. Then she decided she was just imagining things.

Usagi rubbed her eyes, "I'm more tired than I thought."

p/p

The next couple of weeks passed without anything much happening. Usagi started her training with Haruka after her punishment ended. Malfoy was still a pest, although since his run-in with Usagi, he sort of faded into the background.

The only thing of excitement was announced the first week in October.

"Attention students," McGonagall said during dinner. Dumbledore was noticeably absent. "Attention! Due to the high demand, the Headmaster has decided this year we will hold a masquerade on Halloween night."

A murmur went through the hall. Some of them had heard of them doing the same thing a few years back but people weren't as interested.

"It is open to all years and there will be a contest as to whom has the best costume. I suggest you use all the time you have to finish your studies, THEN focus on the festivities."

"Typical McGonagall," Ron sighed, "Study first, play never."

"Our studies are very important Ron," Hermione said from behind one of her books. Usagi shook her head at how much she mirrored Ami.

"Ron," a boy said tugging on Ron's sleeve, "Ron."

"Yes Collin?" Ron said turning to face the boy. The boy handed him a package and Ron's eyes bugged out.

"You got it already?" Ron asked smiling.

"I put this above all the other projects I've been working on. I'm really pleased how it turned out."

Ron opened it and Hermione covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Harry bit a knuckle and Ginny just laughed.

"What is it?" Usagi asked holding her hand out for the picture. Ron handed it to her and Usagi gasped.

"You guys _photographed _it?" Usagi said staring at the moving picture of her kicking Malfoy in the stomach.

"Not only did Collin here photograph it," Ron said smiling widely, "I'm sending it to Fred and George."

"Brilliant!" Harry laughed, "Although you should wait until Christmas."

"Maybe," Ron shrugged, "What do you think Ginny?"

"I can see them getting it now," Ginny said. "George would open it and Fred would say, 'Sniff. Its not even our birthday.' George would take it to be framed immediately and they'd both hang it in their shop… or maybe in their living room."

"If you don't want your mother finding out that you were the one who sent it, I wouldn't give it to them at Christmas," Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"She has a point you know," Usagi said.

Ron sighed and looked at the picture, "I just wish people did this to him more often."

p/p

"Now that we have finished with the basics on Mythology of Magic, we can go to other legends," Setsuna said, "we will be starting on the Silver Millennium during this lesson."

Setsuna snuck a wink at Usagi. Usagi tried not to giggle and she looked down at her desk trying to keep a straight face.

"Silver Millennium?" Hermione asked flipping through her book, "I don't see it in here."

Setsuna smiled, "You won't find it in many texts. It's a Japanese legend and its not widely known even there." Setsuna sat on her desk like she did every lesson and looked over the class. She said something but Usagi was lost in thought.

Setsuna had been cold and distant in Japan. She was the mysterious Sailor Pluto, the lone Guardian of the Time Gates. With Diana guarding the Gates of Time, Setsuna could relax and let her hair down a little.

"That's it for today, thanks for another great class," Setsuna said smiling.

"Usagi," Setsuna whispered in Japanese, "just because you lived it doesn't mean you can fall asleep during the lesson."

"I wasn't asleep," Usagi smiled, "I was just thinking really hard… with my eyes closed."

"At least you weren't snoring. Don't think that I don't hear you when you're asleep."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Setsuna and said, "You think you're any better? I've seen you when you sleep."

Usagi hung her mouth open to look like someone asleep. "Then you have a little drool coming out right here."

Setsuna shook her head and walked out of the classroom. Usagi followed her making snoring noises and funny faces.

"Cut it out," Setsuna said smiling.

"What do I detect?" Usagi looked at Setsuna sideways, "I bit of a blush?"

"No," Setsuna shook her head, "Now cut it out before I make you."

"And how would you do that?" Usagi teased.

"Oh you'll see…"

p/p

"Would you like to go to the masquerade with me?" Ron said. Hermione turned around with a look of surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you like to go with me? You know a date…"

"Ron… I…" Hermione stuttered.

"I get it you don't need to say anything. Sorry I bothered you," Ron said looking dejected.

Hermione caught him by the wrist and stood. "Oh you idiot." Hermione pulled him into a kiss. She ended the kiss and said quietly, "I'd LOVE to go with you."

The without saying another word, Hermione turned and climbed the stairs to the dorm. Anyone who could see her face could see that she was grinning from ear to ear and she was covered in a deep crimson blush.

Harry clapped Ron on the back and laughed, "Never knew you had it in you mate."

p/p

"Oh my god did I just do that?" Hermione said for the millionth time since she had gotten into the dorm room.

"Apparently you did," Usagi said smiling widely.

"Why is Ron babbling like a fool with a big smile on his face?" Ginny asked throwing herself on Usagi's bed.

"He's smiling?" Hermione asked beaming.

"He's STILL babbling like an idiot?" Usagi laughed. She related the story to Ginny, who by the end was clutching her sides with laughter.

"Loads better than last time he asked you out right?" Ginny said wiping a tear from her eye. She took one look at Hermione and told Usagi, "Another time."

The girls started talking about the masquerade, what Hermione should wear, who Usagi should go with, how much Ginny wanted Harry to ask her, who Usagi should go with. In the end, Usagi fell asleep mid-sentence, so Hermione and Ginny went to bed.

p/p

The next morning, a notice was posted announcing a Hogsmead weekend. There was much excitement and more clamor than usual at breakfast that morning.

"Probably so that people can get their costumes for the masquerade," Hermione said from behind her Languages book.

Harry and Ron had their heads together and they were whispering back and forth to each other. They'd glance up every once in awhile and go back to talking. Ron nodded and Harry looked a little happier than he did when he had come down that morning.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and he motioned to talk to her in private.

"You think he's gonna ask her to the masquerade?" Usagi asked Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Question is, will she say yes?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and nodded vigorously.

"I think that's a yes," Ron said smiling.

"You're okay with this?" Hermione asked gesturing to Harry and Ginny.

"He knows if he does anything to upset her, he'll have a whole clan of Weasleys after him," Ron shrugged.

"You guys would have to wait until I'm done with him if he upset me," Ginny said surprising Ron.

"I wasn't saying you couldn't hold your own I was just…" Ron stammered.

"Wisdom says Ron, now would be a good time to fill your mouth with food so it can't get you into any more trouble," Harry laughed, "Don't worry. I won't do anything she doesn't approve of and if I do I'm willing to face her wrath."

"You'd better be," Ginny said kissing Harry on the nose.

Owls swarmed the tables as the daily post arrived. Usagi wasn't the least bit bothered that she never got anything in the morning mail. The only people who knew she was at Hogwarts saw her everyday. She noticed Harry didn't really get much either. Ginny had told her all about Harry and Usagi hadn't said anything to him about it.

"Mum sent me a package," Ginny said. She opened it and took out a book.

"Why of all things would she send you a book?" Ron teased, "Isn't it usually Hermione getting books?"

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said half-heartedly.

"I wrote to a book company asking about a translated version of the legend of the Silver Millennium and I asked if they could send a copy to me. I figured they'd have it ready by Christmas holiday. I only wrote away for it last night."

"Wow it came quick," Harry said.

"Yeah well that's owl post for you," Hermione shrugged. She set her other book aside and took the book from Ginny.

"In the legend, it says that the goddess of the Moon began the Silver kingdom and it was ruled over by her descendants," Hermione read.

"Female descendants," Usagi said her mind off in another world.

"Yeah…" Hermione said, "How'd you know?"

"I read the story before," Usagi shrugged.

"Why'd you order off for something like that?" Ron asked.

"We're studying it in our class as well and I got curious…" Ginny said. She seemed to be leaving something out. Hermione spotted it too. As soon as the boys weren't listening, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"So what was the real reason you sent off for that book?" Hermione said.

"Last night I had this really weird dream," Ginny said, "I was at this party and everyone was wearing masks and it was in this great white castle."

"I think you got too excited about the masquerade…" Hermione laughed.

"No it wasn't that kind… all the women were in party dresses. I passed a mirror and I saw me. Only I was older and I looked really different. Then people started bowing. I looked for the person they were bowing for and there was this woman. She had long black hair and she was wearing a yellow dress."

Usagi blinked a few times. There was a memory…

"And she had a crescent moon on her forehead, and she had a crescent moon necklace. Beside her was a tall man with white hair. He had a crescent shape on his forehead too."

Luna, who was on Usagi's lap, tensed upon hearing this. Usagi waited with bated breath, waiting for what she said next.

"And then there was this woman," Ginny said. She looked like she was trying to picture the woman and she smiled. "She was so beautiful. She had this long silver hair…" Ginny flipped through the book and she pointed to a picture, "Not exactly like this but a kinda…"

Usagi looked at the picture, her heart pounding. It was a rough sketch of Queen Serenity. Usagi touched the picture fondly.

"Now that I look at it," Hermione said, "Doesn't that look a bit like the portrait outside Usagi's apartment?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "Actually the woman in my dream looked more like the portrait than this."

"Queen Serenity," Usagi smiled, "You caught me. I'm a Silver Millennium fanatic. You can ask me anything and I know the answer."

"So then you have books on this?" Ginny asked, "Can I read them?"

Usagi shook her head, "I don't have the books with me… I had to leave them all behind."

Usagi felt bad lying to her new friends but she had to open her big mouth about knowing everything on the Silver Millennium… Usagi sighed, one of these days she'd learn.

Usagi gave a gentle tug on the mental connection she shared with her Senshi. When each one answered, she related everything that Ginny had said.

Is it possible she's dreaming about the Silver Millennium because of the mythology class? Usagi asked.

I'm not sure, Setsuna said slowly, I never went into great detail or mentioned any parties. I certainly never mentioned Luna or Artemis.

Perhaps we should keep an eye on her to see what is going on, Luna said, I think there is more than she is letting on…

Usagi looked at Ginny. Indeed there seemed to be more going on behind those brown eyes than she was saying. She seemed confused and her hand was in her pocket, as if there was something in there she was holding.

'What made Ginny like this?' wondered Usagi…

p/p

Orion sat alone looking at something in his hand. He wondered if he should report in to the others. He had no contact with them in quite awhile… Then wheels in his head started to turn. He could wait until after the masquerade. Its not like anything would change before Halloween…

No reason for him not to have a little fun right?

p/p

Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei all slumped through the door of the Crown Arcade. Ever since they had been stripped of their powers, they noticed they had less energy.

"Mamoru," Ami sighed, "Where are you? Don't you miss your little Ice Princess?"

"Can it four eyes," Rei snapped, "We're tired of hearing about the Ice Princess and your precious Mamoru. You haven't seen him since that cry baby left admit it."

"I haven't," Ami said looking sad, "Its like he vanished the same time as she did."

"He's probably wherever she is," Minako flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Maybe he's trying to get close to her so he can report back and we can get out powers back."

"Why wouldn't he report back then?" Ami sighed. She put her head in her arms and moped.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time you idiot," Makoto said. Then she lowered her voice, "Here comes Motoki, maybe he knows something…"

p/p

"I'm hungry," Ron whined to Harry, "Let's sneak down to the kitchens real quick."

Harry, who had hardly eaten dinner, quickly agreed. Harry fished the map and the cloak out of his trunk. They threw the cloak over themselves and slowly made their way down to the common room. They snuck down to the kitchens and were coming back through the common room when Harry paused.

"How many people came with Usagi from Japan?" he asked Ron.

"Four I think. Why?" Ron said stuffing a pastry in him mouth.

"There are eight dots labeled in Japanese," Harry said pointing to the map.

"Well Luna and Artemis are from Japan too right?" Ron said, "Maybe the map shows their name in Japanese."

Harry was about to say something but Ron got to it first, "Then who's the eighth?"

Harry nodded, "Any why are they in our dorm room?"

p/p

The Hogsmead weekend came with much anticipation. Everyone who was old enough waited by the exit, chattering and waiting to be let out by Filch.

"You haven't turned in a permission slip," Filch said looking at Usagi.

"Permission slip?" Usagi said confused.

"We can stay behind if you want us to," Ginny offered. The others nodded but Usagi shook her head.

"Go on ahead. All I need is Guardian permission right? I have three of them right here in the castle." Usagi waved to them and tugged on the mental connection to see who was closest.

"Meet us at the Three Broomsticks at three if we don't meet up before okay?" Ginny called to her.

Usagi nodded and waited for Setsuna to bring a permission slip. She didn't have long to wait before Setsuna and Hotaru met her.

"Is Hotaru going to Hogsmead?" Usagi asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"She and I are going to be spending the day studying," Setsuna said.

"I'll pick you up something," Usagi smiled handing the slip to Filch. Filch looked as though Usagi ruined his fun by being able to go and by being so happy.

"Have a great day," Usagi said to Filch before leaving.

p/p

"A trip is never fun if you have to do it alone," Orion's voice interrupted Usagi's thoughts.

"I'm meeting up with the guys if I can find them…" Usagi laughed.

"We don't want you getting lost before you can meet up with your friends do we?" Orion laughed with her. He took her hand and kissed it lightly, "It would please me to escort you until we find your friends."

"Why thank you," Usagi said smiling. Inside her heart was hammering… it all seemed so familiar and Orion was really cute…

"Are you going to the masquerade?" Orion asked, "Because if you are we can go to the clothing shop and find a costume. Or if you prefer we can go to the candy shop."

"Candy shop then costume shopping?" Usagi asked.

"Its your day," Orion said, "Shall we go?"

Usagi and Orion spent the day exploring the town. Usagi had bought quite a bit of chocolate in Honeydukes and she was glad she brought her backpack.

"Gladrags?" Usagi said seeing the shop. It looked like a small shop on the outside. On the inside however, it was huge. The only way it could have been so big magically. A hassled-looking shopkeeper welcomed them.

"Most business we've had in quite awhile," she said, "We had to expand the shop to accommodate all the new clothes and customers."

Usagi and Orion looked through the different sections of clothes. They'd come out of the dressing rooms wearing some of the most outrageous outfits.

Usagi came out wearing a white Cinderella-type dress. Orion wasn't standing there; he was most likely trying something on.

"Usagi you look FANtastic," Lavender squealed.

"You DO!" Parvati said. She walked around Usagi and shook her head.

"Somehow it doesn't fit," sighed Parvati, "Let's see if there is something else…"

Orion exited the dressing room dressed in a tuxedo. Both froze looking at each other lost in memory.

'He… He looks like… Endymion…' Usagi thought unable to catch her breath.

Lavender and Parvati gave each other conspiring looks. They continued looking through the clothes, all the while keeping an eye on the couple.

Orion broke eye contact. He went back into the dressing room and changed quickly. He walked past her without saying a word.

'This is getting out of hand I need the others here before she recognizes me!' Orion shook his head.

'I forgot how she looks as Serenity.'

p/p

**Next chapter coming soon and with them, I might write some replies to some reviews. Hope you enjoyed and I really like hearing feedback. **


	6. Snip snip

A

A.N.: I wanted to get this up as soon as I could but I'm trying to make sure I'm two chapters ahead of what I'm posting. I finished the 8th chapter so here's the 6th. I hope you guys enjoy. At the bottom I have replied to a few of the reviews I've gotten so far.

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 6

Usagi roamed Hogsmead mindlessly. The image of Orion in that costume reminded her so much of the past. Thoughts of the past led to thoughts of the future and what the future was supposed to be…

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi sighed, "Will this hurt never go away?"

"Usagi!" Ginny's voice interrupted Usagi's thoughts. Usagi wiped a stray tear away and turned to see Ginny and Hermione.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly. She put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Usagi said smiling at Hermione.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, "You can tell us anything. We're here for you Usagi."

Usagi nodded, "I know you guys. Thanks. Its just… a very long story."

"Maybe some other time," Hermione smiled, "I hear you have never had Butterbeer."

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Guess that answers our question," Ginny said. She drug Usagi into what she assumed was the Three Broomsticks.

"Madam Rosmerta is the matron of this pub," Hermione explained sitting at a booth. Ginny went up to order drinks and soon the boys joined them at the booth.

"Get your costumes?" Harry asked sitting down after letting Ginny scoot in next to Usagi.

"The girls wouldn't let us go with them. They wanted it to be a surprise," Ron rolled his eyes.

"We are having them sent up to the castle a week before the masquerade," Ginny said.

The Butterbeer came and Usagi sipped it slowly. It was delicious but she didn't want to gulp it all down at once and look like an idiot.

"Can we borrow Usagi for a moment?" Lavender and Parvati came up to their table smiling widely.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"We found a costume for her and we want her to try it on," Parvati said impatiently.

Usagi soon found herself standing back in Gladrags, trying on another Cinderella dress. This one was more beautiful than the last and one of the male shop keeps stood there unable to look away.

"I think this means that you should wear this," Lavender laughed as the door opened right in the shop keep's face. He played it down until he made it to the back.

"How much is it?" Usagi asked twisting around, looking for a price tag. "I can't find a price."

"That's strange," a shop keep said, "We keep our tags on magically. How about you buy something else and take that one with it."

"She's so lucky," Parvati sighed.

"Do you have any exercise outfits?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think so," the keep said slowly.

Usagi sighed. "I'll take these," she said grabbing a pair of black Capri pants and a grey tunic top.

They left the shop and began the walk back up to the castle.

"So what's going on between you and Orion?" Parvati asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Wha-what?" Usagi asked stunned.

"Yeah," Lavender asked, "Looked kinda like he was interested in you back there. And it seemed like you were interested too."

Usagi started to speak then thought, "He reminds me of someone I fell in love with a long time ago."

"You aren't all that old," Lavender scoffed, "How long ago could it have been?"

"Seems like an entirely different lifetime…" Usagi trailed off. She thought about spending time at the lunar castle with Endymion, so very long ago.

"Is something wrong?" Lavender asked looking at Usagi. She seemed to sense that there was something that Usagi didn't want to discuss.

"So what's with your hair?" Lavender said trying to change the subject.

"There's just so much of it. This is the only way to keep it up," explained Usagi.

"It is kinda long," Parvati said looking at Usagi's hair.

"This is nothing," said Usagi. She stopped and took her buns out. Her hair fell down to her ankles.

"There IS a lot," Lavender said her eyes going wide. She took Usagi's hair in her hands and inspected it, "And I can't find a split end at all."

"Could we cut it?" Parvati asked looking excited.

"I don't care," Usagi shrugged, "It will grow back quickly anyway."

"It will take a while to get it this long again," Lavender said sounding a bit anxious, "I don't know if I want to cut all this hair."

"But won't it look beautiful if she had hair like Professor Kaioh with that dress?" Parvati insisted.

Back in the common room, all the girls were gathered around Usagi, Lavender, and Parvati. Parvati and Lavender were gently snipping away at Usagi's hair.

p/p

"That is really a lot of hair," Ginny said looking at all the locks of hair that were lying on the carpet of the common room.

"My head feels so light," Usagi giggled. She touched what was left of her hair and sighed.

"What's going on?" Harry, Ron, and Orion entered through the portrait hole.

"Shall we finally show them?" asked Lavender smiling. All the other girls nodded and parted to show the boys Usagi's new hair.

"What did you do?" Orion asked, "Your… your odangos!"

Usagi felt her eyes go wide. Her heart skipped a beat and she stared at Orion breathlessly. Orion shook his head and exited through to portrait hole.

"I think he needs some time to adjust," Ginny said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I like it," Hermione said, "But I love how long your hair was before."

"I have to go show the others," Usagi said smiling. She went through the portrait hole and to the apartment. She quietly crawled inside after hearing Michiru practicing her violin. She waited patiently until Michiru was done before she said anything.

"How's it going?" she said smiling wide.

"Fine," Michiru said smiling up at Usagi. Her welcoming expression turned into one of shock. Then she blinked and smiled, "Your hair looks different to say the least."

Haruka glanced up from her magazine, "Looks nice."

"They wanted to give me hair like yours," Usagi explained to Michiru, "They said that hair will make me look more like a princess in my costume."

Haruka quirked an eyebrow, "More like a princess?"

"I know. I know."

p/p

Mythology of Magic was one of Usagi's favorite subjects, especially since they were studying the Silver Millennium. Even though she lived through it, Usagi didn't know much about it. She hadn't quite regained all the memories she had lost about her former life.

Usagi yawned while walking through the door. She hadn't had the best nights sleep the night before. She kept dreaming of a man wearing a mask standing behind her, watching her every move. When she turned around, she saw Mamoru. It had made for one restless night. It also gave her the feeling that someone was spying on her.

"Come in and take your seats," Usagi paused mid-yawn upon hearing Snape's voice. Everyone hurried into the class and took their seats.

"I wonder where Sets is today," Usagi murmured taking her seat.

"Professor Meioh left me notes for the lesson today. You will start out with you reading from your texts and then there are some questions I am told to ask," Snape said sounding bored.

Everyone went to reading their textbooks and the room was quiet. Usagi felt herself drowsing. Her eyes felt heavy and she fought to keep them open.

"It seems someone finds this lesson boring," Snape said loudly from behind Usagi. The sudden noise surprised her, causing her to jump a little.

"Perhaps she would like to answer all the questions since she seems to think she knows all she needs to know about this subject," Snape sneered.

Hermione put her hand up, "Professor, we've hardly begun reading."

"Five points for sticking your nose into business not your own," Snape said still sneering.

"I'm ready to answer any questions you have Professor," Usagi said politely.

"Who was the queen of the Silver Millennium?" Snape asked.

"The first queen was named Selene. The last Queen before the fall was Queen Serenity. Her daughter was Princess Serenity."

"Who was the king?"

"There was no mention of a king in the text book sir," Hermione said quietly.

Usagi fought the urge to make a stern face, "With all due respect sir, I don't think that's one of the questions."

Everyone in the class gasped. Snape looked livid.

"And why is that?" Snape asked icily.

"Because there is no king. The crown is passed from mother to daughter," Usagi said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What nonsense are you talking girl?" Snape said growling.

"The Lunar Kingdom never had a king," Usagi said after a moment's pause she said, "In the legend."

No one said anything. The Golden Trio was all thinking about how strongly Usagi seemed to feel about this particular subject.

"Since you seem to know so much," Snape said looking more sour than ever, "Maybe you can give us an oral history on it right here."

Usagi nodded and stood. Her eyes became unfocused and she seemed to be gazing far off. "The Lunar line began with the goddess, Selene, who made her home on the Moon. With Selene's consort the first daughter of Selene was born. The daughter of Selene gave birth to a daughter herself shortly after coming to the throne."

Usagi paused for a breath. She did not see the Hogwarts classroom, she saw the Moon Palace in its entire splendor. The twinkling lights, the white pillars and the breath taking view from her room's balcony.

"Each daughter born to the bloodline of Selene was given the throne, and not too long after coming in to power gave birth to a girl. Each was referred to as 'Daughter of Selene'. Battles raged between planets and stars, each god or goddess vying for power and many people lost their lives. Then all of a sudden, a treaty was offered. An alliance between all the planets of the Milky Way solar system under one rule was suggested. The only problem was deciding who would be chosen to rule?"

Usagi saw the faces of her audience; they were enraptured. The students watched Usagi tell a story centuries of years old, almost as old as magic itself.

"At first everyone elected their own planet, each wanting the power over the others. Then one by one they decided on the Moon Kingdom, the only kingdom that stayed out of the previous struggle for power. An unwilling ruler, one who wasn't hungry for power, was the most obvious choice. So in the end, they allied themselves with the Moon, pledging allegiance to the Moon and all of her descendants."

Usagi paused, wondering what to say next. What was coming was always her least favorite part of the story.

"During the rein of Queen Serenity, the Moon and all the planets surrounding, watched over the evolution of a small planet named Earth, or then Gaia. And for a very long time, there was peace."

Usagi bit a lip, unwilling to go on. The bell rang saving her from having to answer any more questions. No one would know about the last night of the Silver Millennium. Usagi wanted it remembered for its laughter, not it's tears.

"Anything else Professor?" Usagi asked looking at him innocently. Everyone waited with bated breath, wondering what Snape would do.. He waved at them in dismissal and shook his head, intending on seeing the Headmaster the next chance he got.

p/p

"How did you know all of that?" Ron wanted to know at dinner.

Usagi, still yawning, shrugged. She sipped on water waiting for the meal to begin.

"Strange," murmured Hermione, "Not only is Professor Meioh absent but so is the Headmaster."

Harry looked up interested. He saw that the Headmaster was indeed missing. He tried to think of an excuse for his absence.

'Setsuna will probably have a report of what she did while she was away,' Usagi said biting into a dinner roll. No one said anything for a while as they filled their plates and then their stomachs with dinner.

"So really," Ron said once he'd had his fill, "How did you do all that in Mythology today?"

Usagi looked up biting a lip. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that yet. She had been reacting on instinct and she slipped up.

"What happened?" Ginny asked curious. Hermione began explaining and Ginny snickered.

"He deserves it the greasy old git," she muttered while taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"It's a Japanese story," Usagi said slowly, trying to stick to half-truths. She didn't like lying especially to her only friends, "My mother told me about it."

"Is that why you like the story of the Silver Millennium so much?" Harry asked.

"I guess," Usagi shrugged. She glanced down the table and saw Parvati and Lavender. They waved and she smiled back. Hotaru stood and left the Great Hall, to make her way up to the common room Usagi suspected. Hotaru read every night before bed after she was done with her homework.

Ginny too got up. She muttered about not feeling good and she left for the common room. Usagi offered to go with her but she shook her head and smiled softly.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Harry said looking worried. After dinner was over, they all went back up to the common room. Hotaru was already there, reading. When asked, she pointed up to the dormitories, indicating that Ginny had gone to bed.

"I hope she's okay," Usagi said wanting to look in on her, but not wanting to disturb her friend. In the end, everyone went to bed, hoping Ginny would be well the next day.

Usagi woke at midnight. She had broken out in a sweat. She dreamed of the masked man again, this time he was closer, right behind her. She went to the window and pressed her forehead against the glass letting it cool her off.

It wasn't enough. She needed to be outside. She quickly dressed and snuck down the stairs to the common room. Again her lucky streak held and she wasn't caught. She eased the front doors open and slipped out.

"I knew you'd feel the call," Setsuna said from the shadows making Usagi jump.

"What call?" Usagi asked trying to calm her hammering heart.

"The Moon is calling to you. I can feel it. And so can you."

Usagi closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. She could feel the call, she realized, she just didn't know what it was at first. She felt it leading her somewhere and she paused. Should she follow it?

"I will wait here," Setsuna said as though Usagi had spoken her thoughts, "And if there is a need for me you know how to let me know."

Usagi nodded and let the pull of the moonlight lead her. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that the moonlight would keep her safe. At first Usagi tried to remember where she was going, so she could find her way back. Something inside her told her that she didn't need to worry about it.

Just as suddenly as the pull had begun, it stopped. Usagi opened her eyes and gasped quietly. Silver and gold shone throughout the clearing. A small golden pony, with barely a stub of a horn, came to Usagi. He nuzzled her hand and face.

Other unicorns followed suit until she was surrounded in a sea of silver and gold. Usagi petted each one, still breathless. All at once, the unicorns parted, allowing a great big unicorn to stand in front of Usagi unblocked. This unicorn was bigger than all the rest. He was the leader of the heard, Usagi realized. He took slow, heavy steps to Usagi until he was right in front of her.

Usagi felt a little scared. The leader's horn looked sharp and hard. He lowered his horn until it was resting gently on her forehead. Usagi could feel the crescent moon birthmark grow warm. Her scalp itched as her hair grew rapidly down to the backs of her thighs.

After spending a little time with the unicorns, Usagi felt the moonlight tug at her again. She bid them farewell, promising to come visit them again. She followed the pull until she bumped against a warm body. A pair of rough hands grabbed her, forcing her to look up.

A man with a horse's body held her in place. Usagi flashed to her Divination with Firenze, this was another Centaur,

"What are you doing here?" the centaur said.

"I am doing as the Moon bids," Usagi said softly, her voice carrying through the trees.

"If you speak the truth then you must be the Daughter of Selene," he said releasing her, "I am Magorian. I am the head of the herd in this forest."

Usagi bowed to Magorian, as she would have done one of her teachers back in Japan.

"It is an honor to meet you," she said smiling, "I _am_ a Daughter of Selene. And I thank you for granting me the honor of speaking to you."

"Come Daughter of Selene. There is much to be said."

Usagi followed Magorian as quickly as she could. She lost him at one point but found he was waiting for her to catch up. He led her to a clearing, much like the one with the unicorns. There were centaurs lounging and looking up at the stars quietly. The wind shifted and they caught scent of Usagi. Each one looked at her with piercing eyes.

Usagi felt uncomfortable with their stares and directed her gaze to the sky. The Moon was glowing softly; it was almost full, casting its light down onto Earth.

"What is the meaning of this?' a centaur said, his voice sharp, "Why did you bring a human," he spit the word out as if it were poison, "to our midst."

"Be calm Bane," Magorian said holding a hand up. "Think before you act."

"She smells of the unicorns," one centaur said sniffing the air, "Why would they allow a human into their clearing?"

"This isn't just any human," Magorian said his voice clear and loud, "This human is a Daughter of Selene."

A whisper shot through the clearing. Each centaur studied her, as though they tried to peer into her very soul.

"I thank you," Usagi said to Magorian loud enough for the rest of his herd to hear, "For giving me the great honor of meeting your fellow herdsmen. I admire your kind for the wisdom and courage they wear like a mantle and it is an honor to meet all of you."

"Pretty words disguise even the ugliest of hearts," the one called Bane said sneering, "Why should we trust you?"

"Did the unicorns not trust me? Can they not see into my very soul and see the purity that lies within?" Usagi felt the words roll off her tongue. She felt as though she was being spoken through, again. "And your leader has brought me here. Are you questioning his actions?"

A murmur went through the crowd. Was Bane foolish enough to question Magorian? Bane turned away from Usagi, a sneer still on his face.

"I'm sorry if bringing me here caused any problems," Usagi said quietly to Magorian.

"Not bringing you here would have caused more," Magorian said cryptically, "Now would you like to see what you were brought here to see?"

"Excuse me?" Usagi said feeling very ignorant after whoever was speaking through her had left.

"You were drawn here for a reason," Magorian said, "You were brought here to view the skies like no other human has before."

"What will I see?" she asked.

"Look to the skies and tell me what you see."

Usagi looked up and said, "I see lots of stars."

"Look beyond that," Magorian sounded amused.

A red speck caught her eye. She pointed toward it and said, "What is that?"

"Mars," Magorian said, "That is one thing you have been sent here to see. Mars is shining unusually bright and has been for some time now."

"What would cause it to glow like that?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Many things," Magorian said. Usagi was about to say something and remembered being uncivil to a centaur was as good as painting a target on herself and asking Beryl to hold a shotgun.

"What else was I brought here to see?" Usagi asked instead.

"You've already seen it," Magorian said. He and his herd then stood. Usagi bowed to each of them and they left her standing alone in the clearing.

Usagi spent another half-hour gazing up at Mars, thinking about what she learned that night. She was so entangled in thought; she didn't sense a presence behind her until she could feel a warm breath on her neck. She turned slowly to find the leader of the unicorns.

"I can't ride you," she said understanding what he wanted, "No one should ride something so…" Usagi could find no words to describe how she felt about him. She walked by him instead as he led her out of the forest. She met Setsuna at the front doors of the castle and she felt herself slip into a deep sleep.

Setsuna picked up the sleeping princess and quietly took her up to the Gryffindor tower, laying her gently in her bed. She left without making a sound.

p/p

"She must be really tired," Ginny said poking the sleeping Usagi. The sleeping girl didn't even budge.

"She must not have gotten a very good nights sleep," Hermione remarked, "She slept straight through Professor Tenoh's and Professor Trelawney's class."

"She'll sleep through lunch if she isn't careful," Ginny added amused.

"What's for lunch?" Usagi murmured sleepily.

"You're awake finally!" Ginny smiled, "We thought we might have to haul you up to the Hospital wing."

"I think I've seen enough of that place," Usagi grumbled.

"Its weird," Hermione laughed, "Last year, Harry was the one who spent more time in there than anyone else. This year I think it's you."

"She hasn't been there that much," Ginny protested.

Hermione was about to say something when a voice called up the stairs, " Come on! If she's not gonna wake up, we can bring her something back. I'm _starving_."

"Missing a meal wouldn't hurt you at all Ron," Ginny yelled down the stairs. To Usagi she added, "Are you coming?"

Usagi nodded and stood, "I'm coming."

At the Dining Hall, Haruka approached Usagi. Haruka began asking her questions rapidly. Usagi looked up at her completely worn. Setsuna rescued her by putting her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Usagi has just had a long night I'm sure," Setsuna said smiling. She spoke in English so as to include the others.

"Usagi," Parvati asked shocked, "What happened to your hair?"

"Her hair?" Ron asked.

Usagi had worn her hair up in a high bun. She took out her hair and let it fall.

"It grew overnight?" Hermione said shocked.

"It grew that much?" Ginny asked at the same time equally shocked.

Usagi nodded and put her hair in a high ponytail.

"How did this happen?" Lavender demanded.

"I warned you that it grows back quickly," Usagi shrugged.

"But that much in one night…"

Haruka looked at her suspiciously. In Japanese she asked Usagi, "Does this have something to do with last night?"

Usagi nodded trying not to look at her other friends. They were looking at her curiously, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Usagi said leaving the table. She went back up to the dorms and grabbed her bag. Then she headed for Transfiguration.

"Professor?" Harry's voice drifted through the partially open door of the Transfiguration classroom, "Are we going to be learning any more about Animagi?"

"Why are you so interested Potter?" McGonagall's voice was friendly and warm, as though McGonagall liked Harry. Usagi thought McGonagall wouldn't favor anyone. It wasn't that she seemed unfriendly, just rigid.

"I was just curious. We've barely touched the subject and…"

"If you want to become an Animagus Potter don't pussyfoot around it," McGonagall's voice said amused.

"Okay I admit it," Harry said, "I think it would be useful in fighting Voldemort."

"And what about your friends?" McGonagall asked.

"I can't ask them to do this," Harry said, "I don't think I can handle loosing them. I think it would be better to keep them out of the fight if I can."

"Dumbledore wishes to see you Professor McGonagall," the voice of the Fat Friar said. Usagi heard chalk on the board and footsteps.

"Potter," she said over her shoulder, "Tell everyone to as the board instructs and we will continue this discussion later." McGonagall strode out the door almost colliding with Usagi. She was so wrapped up in thought; she didn't notice the blonde, but kept walking.

"Seems to me if they're going to fight," Usagi said softly to Harry, "They're going to fight whether you want them to or not. The only thing you can do to keep them alive is to give them every advantage you can."

Before Harry could ask her about what she said, the room filled up with the rest of the class. Usagi finished her work and lost herself in memories.

p/p

That night during their Astronomy lesson, Usagi directed her telescope to the bright red orb hanging in the sky.

The centaurs had the right idea. Nearer to the castle, it was hard to see, the glow of the torches dimmed the night stars. Plus there was nothing like laying in the grass instead of some uncomfortable chair, squinting through a telescope. Usagi pushed her telescope away from her eye and gazed up at the sky.

"What are you looking at Usagi?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry and Ron sat down beside her and gazed the same direction she did.

"Mars is bright tonight," Usagi said dreamily.

"She sounds like one of the centaurs," Ron sighed, bored.

"She's right though," the voice of Professor Sinistra made all of them jump, "Mars is unusually bright. Is there anything you might think of that can explain that?"

"He's calling to someone," Usagi murmured.

"Ah," Sinistra smiled, "You are speaking of the mythology behind the planets." She paused a moment to collect her thoughts, "Long ago, each planet was associated to a powerful wizard or witch. Mars was one of them. To many, especially Muggles, he wasn't seen as a wizard, but a god."

"So that's how the Greeks founded their religion?" Hermione asked looking up at the professor.

"Exactly," Sinistra smiled, "Mars has been unusually bright for a bit now. And if you look closely with you telescopes, you can see the other planets in our solar system have a soft glow about them as well. More than usual anyway."

Usagi looked at each planet wistfully. Then she looked up at the Moon. It had reached halfway full and Usagi couldn't wait until the full moon, the night of the masquerade.

"Can we see you in your costume at least?" Michiru laughed. It was a couple days before the masquerade and Michiru had been curious since she heard Usagi had a costume.

Usagi rolled her eyes and went to put the dress on. She felt… different in the dress. Almost… nostalgic. She had worn dresses like this on the Moon, but ever since then, she'd mostly worn her school uniform or casual clothes. There was no reason to dress up.

She came out of her room, feeling a bit foolish. She twirled for Michiru and Haruka. Michiru smiled and looked her over. Haruka glanced up from her magazine briefly.

"Its not right," Setsuna's voice came from the doorway leading to her room, "There's something about it I don't think is right. You shouldn't wear it like that."

"The masquerade is in just a few days," Usagi said, "What do you propose I do?"

"I'll fix it," Setsuna said, "Put it in my room after you're done."

Usagi took the dress off in her room and slipped into her exercise outfit. She hung the dress by its hanger off the wardrobe in the corner. Usagi was about to leave the room when she noticed Setsuna sketching wildly.

Usagi quietly peeked over her shoulder. It was her dress, but better. It was a completely different dress the way Setsuna sketched it.

"Its beautiful," Usagi said trying not to spook her.

Setsuna stopped and turned her chair around. She massaged a cramp in her hand and smiled, "I always dreamed of being a fashion designer, but things just sort of happened."

"Senshi duties prevented you from following your dream," Usagi said feeling a little down. "First 'Ruka and Michiru. Now you too?"

"We all gave something up," Setsuna said looking at Usagi fondly, "But we got much, much more in return."

"A handful of deaths and freakish powers," Usagi muttered, "Some consolation prize."

"We have a sense of fulfillment that we never knew before. Each one of us felt as though something was missing without you. You are our princess but even if you weren't, I'd still give my life for you."

"Why?" Usagi said feeling a bit choked up.

"Because you saved each one of us in one way or another," Haruka said from the doorway.

"Imagine where each one of us would be if another one of the Senshi were Princess. Each time you brought us back; you sacrificed your life so that we could live. Do you think any of the others would have done the same?" Michiru said joining Haruka in the doorway.

"You gave us life, willing to give your own."

Usagi felt tears in her eyes. She whispered, "I'd do it again any time."

Usagi paused at the door, "And you shouldn't give up your dreams just for me."

p/p

'Finally I contacted them,' Orion shook his head, 'my communication was somehow blocked but I got through. Now all I have to do is wait.'

p/p

Setsuna had barred Usagi from her room until the dress was finished. Usagi was always breathing down her neck, wondering when she'd be done. Fed up with the anxious blonde, she pawned her off onto Haruka. Since she was already in her workout clothes, Haruka decided to give her a workout.

Usagi had taken to Martial Arts very well. She soaked everything up like a sponge. Better still, all clumsiness she had from day-to-day was lost as soon as her feet touched the practice mat. Her balance and form were almost always perfect.

'And her punches pack a real wallop,' Haruka sighed picking herself up from the mat.

"Let's see that kick I showed you last week," Haruka said. Usagi showed her and Haruka shook her head, "You can't overextend your knee like that. You'll cause damage to the joint. Don't snap your kicks, let them flow."

Haruka demonstrated the proper way to kick and Usagi quickly memorized how to do it.

For Usagi, working out like this wasn't just a way to kill time or stay in shape, she could eat and eat but never gain a pound. It was also a way to strengthen and center herself. She found that she slept better after each workout. Even if she did dream of the approaching masked man whom always turned out to be Mamoru. She tried Scrying for him but with no results. It was infuriating and a little scary. She found herself looking over her shoulder, expecting to see him.

p/p

"What's up with her?" Minako asked pointing at the starry-eyed Ami.

"We got a communication from Mamoru," Rei said.

Ami sighed wistfully at his name.

"He says he's found her and he's ready to move in," Rei went on shooting Ami an annoyed glare.

"Where is she?" Minako asked rising out of her seat excitedly.

Ami gave a little pout, "He wouldn't tell me."

"He said if he needs any help he'll send the coordinates," Makoto grumbled.

"He's not letting us join in?" Minako asked furious. The other three shook their heads.

"He says he wants to give me the Crystal personally," Ami said looking love struck.

"I want to give her a piece of my mind," Rei said slamming a fist down onto the table.

p/p

**Time for me to reply to my reviews… I really do love getting reviews… I love knowing what people think about what I write… Not that its whole reason I write… But I'm getting off topic.**

**Silver Moonlight-81: I'm glad to know you liked my fic. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing… well typing… it. And yes Draco did really mess up big time. I liked writing about that so much I had to make sure Draco was still in the story.**

**LL ( ): I'm doing my best to keep going. I tend to fizzle after awhile but this is the farthest I've gotten in a story so maybe my muse won't run too far this time. You are correct. I intend for some of Usagi's friends to power up, we'll see how that goes.**

**Wolfprincess09: Thank you! It is always nice to know people enjoy something you have created.**

**Lixzia: You aren't the only one who has asked me who Orion is. And I love that I've made you curious… Sorry but I can't tell you. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Comet Moon: I can't help but smile when I read your review. Admittedly Haruka has seemed to mellow a bit. But if she were to beat the living snot out of Draco, Usagi would have nowhere to go. As per Haruka's nature, she is putting her princess before her personal feelings. And she might have had some help to realize all of this from Michiru. And as for Mamo-Baka, I can't tell you… but he will play a role in the story whether he likes it or not.**

**Sakura Lisel: Hotaru thus far has been mute, or I hope. That was my intention anyway. If she has had any speaking part, it's a mistake. Sorry about that. I think Snape and the rest of the Hogwarts staff just assume that Hotaru was a child as a result of a spell that went wrong. And like Harry said, 'It's Hogwarts.'**

**Cosmic Slytherin: I can neither affirm nor deny the TRUE identity of Orion. All I can say is that you might be right or you might be wrong. As for the p/p thing… my computer has a problem separating the scenes. I wanted to note a scene change and that was the only thing that would really work. Sorry for the confusion.**


	7. Halloween

A

A.N.: I finished the 9th chapter, which means you guys get the 7th! Don't you just love me? The number of people who have my story on alert surprises me. It's good to know you guys actually like this story. I was asked if the couples are set for this story. For my main characters… yes. I have a general idea of what I want to happen. I have ideas for parts of my plot… the problem is filling the space between these ideas with interesting words.

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. You know… general stuff.

Also as a last note, people are wondering what Usagi's dress for the masquerade looks like. I have a general picture on my photobucket account.

The link is:

i126./albums/p116/Jasmine4842/role play/s-5.jpg

On to the story!

Chapter 7

The day of the masquerade came and everyone was chatting excitedly. Usagi still hadn't seen the finished dress but Setsuna still wouldn't allow Usagi in her room.

Finally Usagi went to bathe and get ready. She spent as long as she could in the water without wrinkling. She had found the tap that gave the water a subtle lavender scent and she let the hot water relax her tired muscles.

"I don't think you want to fall asleep in the bath," Haruka laughed, "I hear there's a ghost around here who haunts the bathroom she died in and spends most of her time in the U-bend of a toilet."

"Charming," Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I see those girls didn't try cutting too much off again," Haruka said leaning on the doorframe.

"No they let it longer than before but they said it needed to be shorter than what it was," Usagi shrugged. Her shampoo and conditioner lasted longer when her hair was a shorter length.

"Come out when you're done," Michiru called from the living room.

Haruka left while Usagi donned her under things and a robe. Usagi came out into the living room and steam danced off her skin.

"I figured I could get you ready before we put the dress on," Michiru smiled, "Haruka has no makeup sense at all…"

"There is no sense in makeup," Haruka said flippantly, "Not on this face anyway."

A knock came from the portrait hole. Haruka let Ginny and Hermione in.

"I said they could get ready here," Usagi explained, "Is that alright?"

Michiru nodded and said, "Does anyone need their hair done?"

"Michiru is a great hair stylist," Usagi smiled.

Pretty soon everyone had her hair and makeup done. All that was left was carefully getting dressed. Haruka and Michiru disappeared into their room and Usagi led the girls to hers. Setsuna had laid the dress on Usagi's bed. It was more beautiful than when she first saw it.

"Wow Usagi," Ginny breathed amazed, "You look like Cinderella."

Setsuna had made the dress shorter in the front and made some other tweaks to it to make it look amazing. Usagi looked in the mirror and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Michiru had applied glitter around Usagi's eyes making them stand out even more than before. The girls were wrong, she didn't look like Cinderella. She was her mother, Queen Serenity.

p/p

Everyone met in the living room to admire each other's costumes. Ginny had dressed up in a blue medieval-style dress. Her hair cascaded around her face in fiery ringlets. Hermione wore a dress in the same style but in a green color. Hermione's hair was in an elegant French braid.

"We look like Cinderella's court," Ginny giggled. Usagi shook her head.

"I don't need a court," she said.

"Then that means we got all dressed up for nothing?" Setsuna's amused voice said. Usagi turned and saw all four of her Senshi in medieval clothes. Haruka wore a man's costume and the others wore gowns. Haruka was dressed in gold, Michiru in her sea green, Hotaru in a deep purple and Setsuna in black. Its seemed they thought they were still her court after all.

"Well let us go then," Usagi said. She looked at Ginny and Hermione with a knowing eye, "Aren't you guys supposed to be meeting your dates."

Hermione and Ginny blushed. "Why don't you have a date Usagi?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I hear you were asked by quite a few people but turned them all down," Ginny nodded.

"I don't need a knight in shining armor tonight," Usagi said airily, "I'm just dancing."

p/p

"Wow," Ron shook his head, "Hermione looks spectacular."

"Ginny does too," Harry blinked. He almost didn't recognize her. He looked at Ron, "You sure you're okay with this?"

Ron clapped Harry on the back, "Sure I'm sure. You know how many of us will come after you to beat the snot out of you if you treat her badly."

Harry smiled wryly, "And here I was thinking you trusted me."

"She's my little sister mate," Ron, "I don't trust her with anybody."

"Hi boys," Usagi said smiling widely. She scanned them up and down. It looked as though everyone in their little group had decided a medieval theme on their own.

"Well… Shall we?" Usagi asked motioning to the doors. Ron offered his arm to Hermione. She took it and they walked in. The others looked stunned at Ron's manners. Usagi hid a smile as Harry and Ginny and Haruka and Michiru did the same. Hotaru grabbed Setsuna's hand.

Suddenly Usagi noticed everyone had a partner except her. Despite what she said to the girls, she was feeling a little lonely. Just as she was about to follow everyone, someone offered her an arm. Orion smiled at Usagi as he waited for her to take his arm.

"It would be my honor to escort you inside," Orion said with all the pomp of a rich lord. Usagi giggled and grabbed onto his arm.

Hermione waved Usagi over to the table where they sat. Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna had to sit at the head table for dinner. Then after that they were free to roam around. The few students who didn't wish to participate in the event, had eaten dinner before. The house tables had been removed and there were small circular tables scattered throughout the hall.

After the dinner was over, most of the tables were pushed back so there was room to dance. A band that was unfamiliar to Usagi began to play and everyone began dancing.

"May I have this dance milady?" Orion said with a playful smile on his face. He held a hand out to Usagi.

"Of course," Usagi said mimicking his grand manner. She tapped into her memories of the Silver Millennium to help her dance. She didn't remember much, but she knew enough to where she wasn't stepping on Orion's feet.

p/p

"You can feel it too can't you?" Setsuna said to the others in Japanese. Her eyes were on Orion and Usagi spinning around the floor.

"There's something familiar about him. Something I can't quite…" Michiru said.

"Remember the last time Serenity looked like this?" Haruka said a little sadly, "It was a night like this."

Michiru put her hand on Haruka's, "This one will turn out better. I'm sure of it."

Haruka sighed, "The wind is troubled. Something is going to happen. Something big."

Michiru nodded, "I can feel it in the waters."

"Whatever happens," Setsuna said not taking her eyes off Usagi, "We will be there for our Princess."

p/p

Usagi was lost in the moment. Orion danced with confidence and the ease of lost of practice. He dipped her suddenly and she found herself looking into his eyes.

'Those eyes,' Usagi sighed, 'his warmth. Its just like Endymion.'

Usagi felt herself crash back to Earth, 'Endymion?' She looked at him scrutinizing, but the feeling disappeared.

The dance ended and Usagi excused herself.

"Is that the dress you bought from Gladrags?" Lavender and Parvati cornered Usagi near the punch bowl.

Usagi nodded, "Yeah. Setsuna, uh, Professor Meioh, made a few changes to it."

"Meioh?" Parvati said slowly, "Setsuna Meioh?"

"Yeah," Usagi said not getting what she was trying to say.

Parvati pulled a magazine out of her purse. She flipped through it and stopped.

"What's she doing?" Usagi asked.

"A new and promising designer by the name of Setsuna Meioh has appeared recently on the scene," Lavender read over Parvati's shoulder, "No one has seen this elusive artist. But she has sent sketches to some of the most famous design studios and they have all said she has pure talent."

Usagi smiled. Setsuna wasn't giving up on her dream after all. She felt warm all over. She borrowed the magazine, rushed over to Setsuna and gave her a big hug.

"You're amazing," she said proudly.

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna asked puzzled.

Usagi shook her head and showed her the magazine article. Setsuna's eyes went wide.

"I just sent them in to be reviewed," she said, "I had asked someone to give me pointers on some of my sketches."

"Apparently they liked it so much, they sent it along to other studios," Michiru smiled, "Congratulations Sets."

The Guardian of Time actually seemed speechless. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"We must record this," Haruka teased, "Setsuna? Speechless? This is a priceless moment."

Setsuna closed her mouth and glared. The others laughed and congratulated her.

"U-Usagi?" a nervous voice behind Usagi made her turn.

"Hi Neville," Usagi smiled warmly.

"Would you- that is would you care to dance?" Neville said still looking nervous.

Usagi smiled. She saw a group of Hufflepuff boys looking their way and snickering. Usagi got the feeling they had dared him to do it. He looked so miserable and Usagi knew he had very little confidence, so she agreed.

Neville was a pretty good dancer, he only stepped on her feet once, and it was Usagi's fault anyway. To finish the dance, Usagi gave Neville a kiss on the cheek in front of the Hufflepuff boys. Neville went red and Usagi whispered in his ear, "I think Luna might like to dance."

Neville flicked his eyes over to Luna hopefully. Luna was dressed as a Fae. She had somehow added a point to her ears and she wore a flowing costume that made her look very pretty.

Usagi gave Neville a little shove in her direction and went to sit down. She grabbed a bottle of water and brought it to a table at the edge of the dance floor. Ginny and Harry looked like they were having a great time. Hermione and Ron were in the very center of the dance floor and Hermione had given Ron a very quick kiss. Ron's face grew red, all the way to the tips of his ears. Usagi shook her head and laughed.

A boy Usagi had never met asked her to dance. She accepted it smiling. It was a vigorous dance, which make Usagi warm. She felt someone take her away from her partner. The boy didn't seem to notice and the dance continued.

"Hello milord," Usagi smiled. She didn't get a reaction out of him. He looked distracted and apprehensive.

"Usagi I need to speak with you," Orion said looking around.

'Good the others are distracted,' he thought.

"Would you like to go outside?" Orion asked.

Usagi didn't think she heard him correctly. Another dancer grabbed her before she could answer and they were swept apart.

"Well look who it is," a familiar voice said. Usagi looked at her dance partner. There was no mistaking the platinum blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked Draco.

"I was just thinking we got off to a bad start," Draco said, "Now that I see you properly, I can tell there isn't an ounce of Mudblood in you."

Usagi could feel Draco pulling her closer as she was trying to push him away. Getting angry, she grabbed a finger of the hand that was groping her backside. Slowly she bent it back until it was almost touching the back of his hand.

"Keep your hands off me or last time will seem like you were wrestling with a harmless puppy," Usagi warned. She let his finger go and walked away. She stalked over to where Setsuna was sitting and plopped herself into a seat next to her.

"Having fun yet?" Setsuna teased.

"Loads," Usagi mumbled, "I've just had a baka feel up my backside."

Setsuna rolled her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing why do you think I did anything?" Usagi asked trying to look innocent.

"You can't expect me to believe that. I know what you and Haruka have been doing Saturday afternoons," Setsuna looked at her sternly.

"Okay so maybe I did something," Usagi admitted, "I didn't hurt him too much." Setsuna still looked at her, "I only almost broke his finger."

Setsuna smiled, "Good. Then we won't have to speak of this to Haruka right?"

Usagi intensely disliked Draco but she didn't want him to have to face Haruka's wrath. She shuddered at the thought of it and quickly nodded.

Usagi went and got a water bottle from the snack table. She gulped half of it down before she stopped. She screwed the lid back on and looked around. She caught Orion's eyes and he began walking over. Someone handed him a mask. Orion smiled and put it on. He faced Usagi and Usagi felt numb with shock.

'He… it can't be,' Usagi thought panicking. She thought about it and it all made sense. 'None of the Senshi have seen him since I left. Orion shows up at the same time as I did. He says he's from America. Mamoru went to study there. He speaks Japanese. He calls my hair odangos. Those eyes… that warmth…'

"Hi Usagi," Orion smiled.

Usagi smiled weakly back. Her mind was still listing all the things that pointed to the obvious.

'He always seems to be there whenever Haruka or the others aren't around. He was trying to get close to me. He was trying to get the Crystal.'

"Are you feeling okay?" Orion asked.

Usagi shook her head, "Not really." She looked around for Haruka or Michiru or Setsuna. She would have settled for Snape at this point. She couldn't find anyway to escape.

"That talk I spoke of earlier?" Orion said being persistent, "I would still like that to happen. Would you like to go outside for a little? A little fresh air might clear your head.

Usagi shook her head again, "I don't feel too well. I think it was something I ate."

"Would you like me to escort you back to the dormitory?"

'So you can kill me without witnesses?' Usagi thought, 'I'm not making it that easy.' She shook her head, "Setsuna said she'd take me back if I still wasn't feeling well. Thank you though."

The look on Orion's face was very disappointed. He saw Haruka coming and made an excuse to leave.

"Hey Usagi," Haruka said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Usagi said. She began formulating a plan in her head. She looked around for Hermione. She spotted her talking to a few Ravenclaws.

"May I borrow Hermione for a moment?" Usagi asked. Hermione went with her with a questioning look on her face.

"Can you do me a favor?" Usagi asked, "And not ask questions about it?"

'This was probably the wrong person to ask if you don't want questions,' Usagi told herself, 'Too late now. Plus Hermione is going to take this seriously and not goof off like Ron would. Harry and Ginny are nowhere to be found so she's my only chance.'

"I guess," Hermione said looking suspicious.

"Can you keep an eye on Orion?" Usagi said spotting him. He was still wearing that stupid mask, "If he goes outside let Hotaru know okay?"

"Sure," Hermione sounded like she wanted to ask questions but she held her tongue. Usagi left her and she scanned the crowd looking for him. She soon spotted him and she kept him in her line of sight.

Usagi approached 'Orion' and let him sweep her up in the dance. They danced through one song and 'Orion' started to lead her towards the door. Usagi went, knowing Hermione had things under control.

p/p

Harry kissed Ginny softly. She felt a warmth spread over her skin and she knew she was blushing. Ginny found that even though it was beginning to get cold with the onset of autumn, she felt no chill.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," Harry said. Ginny could see that he too was blushing. Unable to say a word, she nodded. No sooner had Harry left, than Usagi and some guy passed. They exited the Entrance Hall through the front door.

"Who was that guy?" Ginny asked herself out loud. A mask covered his face, making it impossible to tell.

Ginny had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sending a quick mental apology to Harry, she followed the two outside.

p/p

Hermione stood on tiptoe. She had lost sight of Orion and Usagi wasn't anywhere. Someone turned her and asked, "Where's Usagi?"

"I think she went outside," she said absently.

p/p

Usagi let Orion lead her a bit away from the castle before she stopped.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked, "Mamoru stop playing games I've known its you."

Mamoru turned and smiled, "You caught me." He took off his mask and squeezed Usagi's arm.

"That hurts," Usagi growled. She used the move she had done on Malfoy just enough so that it caused him enough pain to force him to release her arm.

"What do you want?" Usagi said trying to buy time until the Outers appeared.

"What I've always wanted Usagi," Mamoru said grabbing for her again.

p/p

Hermione approached Professor Kaioh, "Usagi asked me to watch Orion and I lost sight of him and I can't find her either."

"Did she say why she wanted you to watch him?" the teacher asked looking down at the worried teen.

"No but she wanted me to tell Hotaru when he went outside. I think he might have gone outside and she might have followed? She said it was important and she asked me not to ask questions." Hermione hoped nothing bad was happening, but she couldn't help but fear her friend was in danger.

p/p

Ginny watched as Usagi and a man spoke in rapid Japanese. She could tell by the way they acted that they knew each other, and she could tell Usagi was scared.

The man lunged for Usagi. She skirted away but slipped. The man was standing above her about to do something very nasty.

With many years practice of dealing with six older brothers, Ginny used all of her strength to tackle the man. They both went down. Usagi scrambled up.

"Ginny," Usagi said helping her friend to her feet, "You should have stayed inside."

"Who is this?" Ginny asked.

"I'm an old friend of Usagi's from Japan," Mamoru said trying to be charming.

"With friends like you, I'm sure she has no need for enemies," Ginny said, "I'm Usagi's friend now. She has no need of you."

"She needs me more than you know little girl. You don't know the secrets that lay behind that pretty face," Mamoru laughed, "You don't know who she really is. Ask her who she really is, who her mother is. Ask her about Chibi-Usa."

The name rang a bell for Ginny. She had heard Usagi murmuring that name before.

"You aren't fit to say her name," Usagi cried running at him. She planted a solid punch in his stomach. Mamoru flinched a little but grabbed Usagi and held her so she couldn't escape.

"Go back inside little girl," Mamoru said, "This is between me and her." He turned his back on Ginny to talk to Usagi.

Ginny took a flying leap and landed on his back. She began pulling at his hair and ears. Mamoru shook her off, making her land on the hard ground.

"Ginny," Usagi tried to twist to see her friend. She couldn't move very much. Usagi leaned forward and stepped on Mamoru's toes. Then she threw her head back into his face. He loosened his grip enough for her to slip out of reach.

"Ow," Usagi said rubbing her head, "It doesn't hurt like that in the movies.

Mamoru clutched his nose in pain. He staggered for a little then shook his head.

"You'll pay for that," Mamoru snarled pulling a red rose out of his pocket. Usagi flinched at seeing the rose. He was going to use his symbol of love to kill her? "But your friend will first." He threw the rose at Ginny's unconscious form.

Usagi reached out a hand, "NO!!" The rose stopped midair and dissolved. Usagi, who had never done wandless magic before, felt completely drained. She slumped over to the ground.

"There's no one here to save you," Mamoru smiled. He drew another rose from his pocket and threw it.

A swift hand grabbed it out of the air just before it hit Usagi. Usagi looked up to see who saved her.

"Orion?" she said weakly. Before passing out she whispered, "You aren't Mamoru?"

p/p

Comet Moon: I really enjoyed reading your review. As a reward, I'm going to be sending you a preview of a future chapter. It's not anything that will give away and twists hopefully. But it is something you might enjoy.

Silver Moonlight-81: I'm glad to know I have you all riveted.

LL ( ) : Thank you again for another review. Like I said, it's always nice to know people are enjoying what I write.

SailorVengeance19: The pairings I'm willing to admit to at this point are probably obvious. Harry/Ginny, and Ron/Hermione. Other than that you have to go along with the rest of them. Sorry.

Neokstar: You can write out his name. It's not a swear word yet. And I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter.

Wolfprincess09: I have included a picture of the general idea of the dress. I got it off the Internet so it's not exact. But I'm glad you asked. You were the only one.


	8. Who are you?

A

A.N.: I finished the 10th chapter… its shorter than usual but its… I figured where I stopped would be a good place. But you all know what that means. You get a new chapter to read!! (Fyi: What I have so far reaches 118 pages.) I've never gotten this far before so be proud of me everyone.

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 8

Hermione looked around. After she had spoken to Professor Kaioh, she and the rest of Usagi's Japanese friends had disappeared, including little Hotaru. Hermione had watched them rush off towards their apartment at top speeds and she hadn't seen them since.

There was a commotion outside. Hermione went to see what it was. Other students began following her, curious as well. The hall doors were open slightly, allowing the cool night air to blow through the hall. The wind carried sounds of a struggle.

Hermione rushed out there, hoping Usagi wasn't in the middle of it. Hermione ran past Snape who was sauntering out there to see what the commotion was about. She searched the lawn and saw two figures exchanging blows.

She snuck up on them, staying in the shadows. She was so intent on them, she didn't see Ginny's unconscious form until she tripped over it. Hermione went sprawling and all the air rushed out of her lungs. She looked up to see if the two fighters noticed.

'Orion!' Hermione recognized one of them. The other was an older man Hermione had never met before. Hermione heard footsteps behind her and she looked up. Two strange women loomed above her. They were both about the same height and they both wore strange outfits. The uniforms were similar to sailor uniforms she had seen in a book once. She had read that Japanese school children wore such uniforms to school.

One with deep green hair carried a staff that looked like a key with a red orb on the top. The other wielded a sword. They both looked familiar to Hermione.

'They look like Professors Meioh and Tenoh,' Hermione said, 'but not really. They look older and… different.'

The two women looked at the scene before them. Orion was still exchanging blows with the stranger and Usagi and Ginny were still unconscious. The woman with green hair closed her eyes. Energy whipped through the air and the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stood on end.

"_**Dead Scream**_," the woman whispered. The whisper echoed over all the other sounds around them. A blast of energy blew the two men apart and the blonde held her sword underneath the stranger's chin.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," the blonde smiled coldly.

"Uranus," the woman with green hair addressed the other woman, "I need you to carry one of them."

"Have Neptune do it," the woman called Uranus said, "I'm otherwise engaged."

"I can't carry both and you know very well Neptune is busy," was the reply.

"But I've been good," Uranus grumbled. She picked tucked the sword away. Hermione couldn't see where she put it, it was as though it disappeared, and then she picked up Usagi.

"Where are you taking them?" Hermione demanded grappling onto the blonde's arm.

"Don't worry about them, we're just taking them to see a nurse," the woman with green hair said, "Can you show us the way?"

"He's getting away," Orion said to the two women, "Don't just leave him!"

"Don't worry about him," an aqua-haired woman said appearing out of nowhere. A young girl held a very sharp weapon to the man's back. He glared at everyone surrounding him.

"Do you think they'd stand behind you if they knew who you really were?" Mamoru asked in Japanese, "Do you think anyone will want her with their children?" He jerked his head in Sailor Saturn's direction.

"The Headmaster already knows," Sailor Neptune said calmly looking into his eyes.

"They aren't who you think thy are," Mamoru addressed the gathering crowd in English, "They are really…"

His speech was cut off as Saturn swung and hit him in the back of his head with the butt of her glaive.

"So she can kill him but I can't?" Uranus murmured. She followed Dumbledore's lead to the hospital wing. Hermione tagged along to make sure they were all right.

"I _told _you that the Sailor Senshi existed," Luna whispered in Hermione's ear. She followed along with Hermione, dodging McGonagall, who was trying to shepherd everyone back into the Great Hall.

"What?" Hermione asked her brows knitting together. Ron and Harry somehow made it past the other teachers trying to assist McGonagall in restoring order to the students.

"They are the Sailor Senshi. The youngest one is Sailor Saturn. The blonde is Sailor Uranus. The woman with the key staff is Sailor Pluto. The other one is Sailor Neptune," Luna smiled.

"What are they doing all the way over here? Aren't they from Japan?" Ron asked.

"They seem a bit familiar don't they?" Harry said. He felt like there was a fog covering the part of his brain that recognized them. He rubbed his forehead to try to clear it. Hermione looked at him sharply.

"Its not hurting is it?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "It hasn't hurt in awhile. I'm a little worried."

"Maybe he's not doing anything," Ron said trying to be helpful, "We haven't heard anything bad in awhile."

"That makes it all that much worse Ron."

p/p

Usagi woke to see a very familiar white ceiling. She groaned, "As much as I'm in here, I should have my own bed on reserve."

"If you'd like I can talk to Madam Pomfrey about that," an amused voice said. Usagi turned to see Dumbledore.

"Usagi you're awake!" Ginny smiled. She was in the bed next to Usagi with a bandage around her head.

"Ginny your head," Usagi said feeling bad, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Ginny waved a hand, "I've been hurt worse wrestling with Fred and George."

"But you got hurt trying to help me," Usagi said. Inside she was thinking, 'That's all I'm good for. Being helpless and getting my friends killed.'

Ginny smiled. She reached a hand out for Usagi to take. When she did, Ginny said, "I'd do it again." Ginny gave Usagi's hand a gentle squeeze. Usagi felt too choked up to speak, so she gently squeezed back.

"So who _was _that guy?" Ginny asked, "He said he was an old friend but I think he was full of…"

She stopped mid-sentence and glanced at the Headmaster and quickly said, "Lies."

"He and I used to be together," Usagi said trying to reveal as little about the true nature of their relationship. How could she explain he was her husband in the future and they had a daughter together who traveled through time? "But he tried to kill me," Usagi kept going trying to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"So you came here for protection?" Ginny finished for her. Usagi nodded.

"How did he get in? How did he find you? Why is he trying to kill you?" Hermione said speaking up. Usagi looked around. She hadn't realized that Hermione, Harry and Ron were all standing there. Luna was half hidden too.

"I think Usagi and I need to figure that out," Dumbledore said looking at all of them over his half-moon glasses. "Why not take Miss Weasley back to Gryffindor tower? Madam Pomfrey has released her from the Hospital Wing."

Knowing they were dismissed, the students left the room.

"Headmaster…" Usagi began. Dumbledore put up a finger to shush her and stood. There was a flesh-colored blob poking out from under the door. Usagi strained to see what it was.

Dumbledore shook his head and quietly walked over to the Extendable Ear and placed a piece of wax in it.

Walking back to Usagi's bedside his eyes sparkled wildly, "You aren't Headmaster for long until you realize that if someone like Miss Granger is determined for a piece of information, they will pull out all the stops to get it."

Usagi wasn't sure if she was confused from the recent tussle, but it looked to her as though Dumbledore looked amused.

p/p

"What happened?" Ron asked. The Ear had suddenly gone silent and they hadn't gotten any information. Hermione tugged it out from under the door.

"Dumbledore put candle wax in it," Luna giggled.

"Which means he knew we were listening," Harry said smiling. There wasn't much going on in the school he wasn't aware of.

"Have you four seen Usagi?" Professor Kaioh asked. Professors Tenoh and Meioh were with her, Hotaru in tow.

"You haven't heard?" Harry asked.

"No," Professor Meioh said, "After Hermione informed us that Usagi was missing, we went to look for her in our apartment. When we got there she wasn't there and a ghost told us to look in the Hospital Wing."

"Let me through," Professor Tenoh said. She brushed past the students and barged through the door.

The others followed looking at the students apologetically. Once the door was shut, Dumbledore put a ward around the room.

"You may speak freely," he said, "Poppy doesn't like it when I ward against hearing spells but considering the circumstance and the fact that no one else is in here…"

"Tell us everything," Haruka said looking at Usagi.

"At the beginning if you will," Dumbledore said, "That has always, in my opinion been a good place to start."

Usagi told them of the dreams and feelings she had been having. No one interrupted her, just listened.

"You had suspicions of Orion being Mamoru?" Haruka said once she was done, "And you didn't tell us?"

"I'm sorry," Usagi looked down at her hands, "You guys have done a lot for me and for once, you guys had your own lives. Michiru is still playing her violin; Setsuna was featured in a magazine. I guess I just didn't want to bother you."

"You, no matter what," Setsuna said laying a hand on Usagi's, "Are fist and foremost our-…"

Usagi cut her off, "Your princess I know." She slipped her hands out of Setsuna's and sighed.

"Our friend," Setsuna finished, "If there is something bothering you, don't feel bad about coming to one of us to give you a helping hand. That's what friends are for."

"But I was wrong anyway," Usagi said staring out the window, "Who is Orion?"

"Have you tried asking him?" Dumbledore asked. When everyone looked at him he simply shrugged and said, "Sometimes the most simple solutions are the hardest one's to come to mind."

"How did Mamoru find me?" Usagi asked. She tucked her knees under her chin, "I never thought he'd find me. Not here…"

"I miscalculated," Setsuna said quietly, "I had hoped without his powers, he would be unable to find this place."

"Is the all wise Pluto admitting she made a mistake," Haruka said quietly.

A smile tugged at Usagi's lips. Setsuna shot a glare at Haruka and Usagi burst into a fit of giggles.

"It seems as though he did find a way," Dumbledore said, "Is there anything he'd be able to follow? A link of some sort?"

Usagi looked at the Headmaster, "He was my only love in the Silver Millennium and in this life, we were almost engaged. In the future, we had a daughter together."

"So there is an emotional link. Do you have anything of his, or something he gave you that he could follow?"

Usagi thought, then covered her mouth, "The ring he gave me! I threw it into my trunk as soon as I could just so that I didn't have to look at it."

"My theory is that he put a very strong tracking device on that ring at some point and the magical energy interfered with it until it was taken out of the castle. In Hogsmead, the interference isn't as great so a very select few of devices might in theory work."

"It must have slipped into my pocket at one point," Usagi said. She began calling herself several kinds of stupid in both Japanese and English.

"No need for that," Michiru said sternly.

"So that is how he found you. Question is what do we do next?" Dumbledore asked looking at all five girls.

"We kill him," Haruka said without thinking twice.

"I trust you will refrain from doing so at my school," Dumbledore said looking seriously over his glasses.

"He attacked one of your students," Setsuna offered, "Is there something your government can do?"

"If our government was willing to do anything?" Dumbledore said, "We could hold him for awhile but since his crime wasn't severe…"

"He tried to kill Usagi," Haruka said, a vein throbbing in her temple, "Isn't that severe enough."

"We have no proof and since the Minister will not allow potions in the courtrooms unless it is a serious crime… There isn't much we can do. Eventually the Ministry would let him go and give him directions back to Hogwarts."

"What a load of pompous windbags," Haruka muttered. She drummed her fingers on her legs and looked thoughtful.

"What do you suggest we do Headmaster?" Setsuna asked looking as calm as ever.

"I suggest we erase his memory of ever having found her. He seems to be working alone at the moment so we don't have to worry about any of the others knowing where she is."

"I still think you should let me take care of him," Haruka mumbled, not happy.

p/p

"Luna," Hermione stopped the girl, "I'd like to know everything you know about the Sailor Senshi."

"Well it all started a couple years ago when strange energies were centered in Tokyo…"

"Hold on," Hermione dug in a small drawstring pouch around her neck. Putting her arm in farther than it would have gone normally, she produced a notepad and a ballpoint pen.

"In case the boys have trouble keeping up," Hermione explained smiling.

p/p

Ginny lay in her bed. For the last couple of nights, she'd been having weird dreams. It all started the night before she had ordered the book. She had dreamed of a party. Then it was as though each night as she fell asleep, she was watching through someone's eyes as they lived their life. Each night she would pick up where the night before had left off.

Ginny felt rage at being separated from her twin sister. She felt the stiff muscles and the bruises of her daily training and the sparring against her mother. Her sorrow as the girl's mother died. Ginny even felt the joy of being picked with her sister to be a maid in the Lunar castle.

The girl's name rang in Ginny's ears throughout the days. Ginny said it out loud, "Bria." She felt like she had heard that name a very long time ago. Ginny put her hand in her pocket and withdrew a necklace she had found one day.

She had tried to give it back to whoever owned it; Ginny figured they would notice it missing. But when she asked around about it in her dorm, no one knew what she was talking about.

After awhile, Ginny began to feel like someone left it for her to find. Which was strange since none of the other girls had seen anyone in their dorm. She carried it with her everywhere she went and slept with it under her pillow. Somehow it made her feel powerful… made her feel safe…

p/p

"Your descendant almost ruined everything!" Mars pointed an accusing finger at Gaia.

"It's not my fault that my descendant has his own plans for the future," Gaia huffed, "It's not like your descendant has done anything honorable lately."

Mars puffed out his chest and glared at Gaia.

"Enough," the gentle, yet stern, voice of Selene cut through anything else that was about to be said. "We are not pointing fingers and we are not going to bicker like children is that understood?"

Both nodded and Selene smiled, "Good because we have work to do. Mars how is your objective coming along?"

"She isn't fighting it like we had assumed she would, instead she seems able to embrace the possibility. She has however drawn into herself, much like a little turtle."

"She is scared and doesn't understand what is happening to her," Selene said smiling, "It is nice to hear that it is going well. Have you given her the pendant?"

Mars nodded, "She seems to be attached to it," Mars said, "And lately she has been dreaming of the Silver Millennium."

"Let us hope she reaches out to Serenity in time. We do not wanting her going through that tragic night alone."

p/p

"Have any of you seen Orion?" Usagi asked her friends. Ginny shook her head and the others had similar negative responses.

"Why are you looking for him?" Hermione wanted to know. She discreetly slid a notebook under the table and out of sight. Usagi noticed but decided it was nothing.

"Usagi," Seamus said trying to get her attention, "I'm so glad to hear you are out of the Hospital Wing. I was so worried about you."

"Thank you Seamus," Usagi said smiling, "That's very kind of you."

"I was wondering if…" Seamus went red, "If… If I could borrow your notes from last week on the Silver Millennium?"

Usagi blinked, "Uh… sure." She handed him the notes and said, "I have to go take care of something. Give them to Hermione when you're done okay?"

Seamus nodded, still red in the face. He sat down next to the others and sighed.

"I take it that's not what you wanted to ask her is it?" Ron smiled knowingly.

"Well I needed the notes and when my mind went blank, all I could think about was her at the head of the class talking about the Silver Millennium…" Seamus groaned.

Hermione glanced at the notes and laughed, "I don't think these are going to help you much."

"Why?" Seamus said not looking at them.

Hermione took the pages out of his hands and spread them on the table in front of everyone, "They're in Japanese."

p/p

"Orion are you in here?" Usagi said speaking into the Owlery. Seeing no one, she made her way down the steep steps.

Suddenly, she lost her footing and nearly fell over the side. Just in time, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

Usagi found herself with her nose pressed against a very warm body. The scent was familiar.

"Hey Orion," she said into his chest, "I've been looking for you."

"I can't hear you when you mumble," Orion said looking down at her with a half-smile.

Usagi looked up and said, "I've been looking for you." Usagi stepped back and tripped, nearly falling off the edge again.

"Maybe we should do this on the ground," Orion said, "That way if you fall, you don't have very far to go."

Usagi looked over the edge and gulped. Wordlessly she nodded.

Once they were on solid ground, Orion turned to Usagi.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

p/p

"Look look look," Parvati said pointing out the window, "Orion and Usagi are talking out on the lawn."

Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny all crowded around Parvati to look out the window.

"I knew there was something there," Lavender smiled.

"You knew?" Parvati said smiling, "Who was the one who told you?"

"Well it wasn't you," Lavender said sticking her tongue out.

"Shh!" Hermione commanded. She opened the window a little, hoping to catch a bit of the conversation.

p/p

"I didn't thank you for saving me and Ginny the other night," Usagi said, "I don't know what would have happened if…"

Orion could sense Usagi's unease. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I wanted to protect you," he said, "You can thank me some other time."

Usagi smiled at him. Orion smiled back then turned, "If that's all you wanted to say then I guess I can go now."

"No wait," Usagi grabbed his arm, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Orion said, his eyes sparkling.

"You know what I mean," Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Orion nodded.

"Who are you really?"

Orion suddenly got very close to Usagi. He whispered in her ear, "Do you really want to know?"

p/p

"What do you think they are saying?" Haruka said straining to read their lips. It was hard when she was so far away, she couldn't even see faces let alone lips.

"We will find out soon enough," Michiru said, "We are only here in case something goes wrong. Remember?"

p/p

"Did he just kiss her?" Parvati squealed. The others shushed her.

"He's whispering something in her ear," Lavender said.

"Oh!" Parvati said, "It's a confession of loooooove!"

"If you can't be quiet, don't watch," Hermione snapped.

p/p

"Close your eyes and turn around," Orion said.

Usagi hesitated.

"Don't worry," Orion said looking a little nervous and a little excited, "I won't hurt you."

Usagi turned around and closed her eyes. She waited as time seemed to drag on.

p/p

"He made her close her eyes," Lavender said breathlessly, "He's going to run."

There was a bright flash of light and then it dimmed. Orion was still standing in the same spot and Usagi still had her back to him.

p/p

A pair of hands turned Usagi around. She still had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see anything. Usagi felt Orion's breath on her cheek.

"Open your eyes."

Usagi opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear them. Then she blinked a few more, not believing what she was seeing. She felt her mouth hang open and her eyes widen. Her heart was beating rapidly as she closed her mouth.

Without thinking, she launched herself at him and buried her face in his chest.

"Seiya!"

p/p

Mistra Rose: Thank you. It's really nice to hear good things about something I've written. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope I can keep you all pleased.

LL ( ) : The baka really is in trouble. I'm glad I have such a great fan base.

Cosmic Slytherin: I was trying to lead you guys on. I wanted you guys to believe it was Mamoru and I loved leaving it hanging like that.

Silver Moonlight-81: Nice to know you enjoyed. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Wolfprincess09: I figured that comment about make-up was something Haruka would say. We have the same views.

Henio41: I try to update as much as I can. Like I said, I try to keep at least two chapters ahead.

Neokstar: I like the pairing that I chose.

SailorVengance19: Thanks. I try to update as often as possible.


	9. Explanations and the Bet

A

A.N.: I've already started on the 12th chapter. I really liked writing this chapter, I got a little inspiration from one of the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully this chapter turns out like I wanted it to. Enjoy!

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 9

"It looks like he said something she likes," Hermione shrugged. She closed the window and pulled the drapes, "We should give them a little privacy."

Hermione hid a yawn behind her hand and sat on the edge of her bed. Hotaru came up the stairs and looked around the dorm.

"If you're looking for Usagi," Parvati said, "She was just outside." She felt very uncomfortable around the little girl for some reason. Her eyes seemed to look right through you into your very soul, and her being mute was just an added oddity.

"Hotaru," Hermione asked, "What is Seiya?"

Hotaru, who was beginning to go down the stairs, turned sharply and looked at Hermione oddly. Sensing Hotaru wanted her to continue, Hermione said, "Usagi just called Orion Seiya."

Hotaru zipped out of the dorm faster than anyone thought possible. She flew through the halls to the apartment. She took Setsuna to the whiteboard they used to write messages to each other and erased what was on there. She tried writing everything, but her hand was shaking.

"Calm down little firefly," Setsuna said, "What is it?"

Hotaru took an impatient breath and wrote in very big letters on the board: **orion seiya.**

p/p

Haruka and Michiru watched Usagi and Orion go inside and they followed.

"I wonder what that was all about," Haruka said.

Michiru smiled at Haruka, "You know so little about romance…"

"Romance?" Haruka looked back at where Usagi and Orion were before, "You think?"

p/p

"So what are you going to do?" Usagi said looking up at Seiya, "Are you going to go back to being Orion? Or are you going to introduce yourself as Seiya from now on?"

"Perhaps we should keep this our little secret," Seiya said smiling. He closed his eyes and a light flashed.

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked trying to blink the spots out of her eyes. Orion stood before her once more, "Not that I'm not happy to see you. But aren't you supposed to be in Kinmoku?"

Seiya, or rather Orion, shrugged.

"The Princess was keeping an eye on things as far as how things were going for you and making sure everything was right in our part of the universe, when she told me you needed help. She said that you needed someone and she helped you as much as she could."

"You mean it was her that gave me energy?" Usagi said surprised, "I think I would have died if she hadn't."

"And then she sent me here," he smiled, "Not that I'm complaining. My orders were to make sure you were safe and report back every now and again. Unfortunately, with all the interference, I couldn't contact them until I was a good distance away from the castle."

"I'm glad you're here," Usagi said looking up at him, "I feel a lot better knowing you're there for me."

p/p

"Usagi?" Ginny sat next to her in front of the fireplace, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah Gin," Usagi said putting down her book, "What's the matter?"

"You know about the Silver Millennium right?"

Usagi felt her heart thudding against her chest. Slowly she nodded.

"In the legend, was there someone named Bria?" Ginny seemed to be taking this very seriously.

"Bria?" Usagi said. Both felt a ring of familiarity. Usagi thought hard. She knew she had heard that name before. 'Bria…'

The face of a maid popped into her head. It was one of Serenity's personal maids, she and her sister were always giggling about something. They always knew how to make Serenity smile…

"I think there might have been, in a very obscure part of the legend," Usagi said slowly, "Why do you ask?"

"I've been dreaming about this girl for months now," Ginny said quietly, "I see through her eyes. I feel what she feels. Do you think its possible that the Silver Millennium really existed and this girl was actually alive?"

"Its possible," Usagi said.

"I've been having dreams like that too," Hermione said appearing out of nowhere. "I've lived through someone else's life for a few weeks now. I've always wakened up before anyone says her name though."

Usagi was shocked at this new complication. She looked down at Luna who was sitting on her lap. Luna nodded and studied the girls.

Usagi pretended to go back to her book, in reality, she was watching Ginny and Hermione. Could they have actually been a part of the Silver Millennium?

p/p

"I called this meeting because I have some very important news," Usagi said. Her Senshi were sitting at the table in the apartment looking at her expectantly.

"Are you planning on telling us what you and Orion talked about?" Michiru said slyly.

Usagi blinked. After she talked to Ginny and Hermione, she had forgotten that she hadn't told them anything.

"Maybe," Usagi said, "If Haruka promises to behave herself."

"I'm not some trained monkey," Haruka growled good-naturedly.

"Orion is actually Seiya," Usagi said. Judging by their reactions, Usagi could tell that Hotaru and Setsuna already knew, and she could also tell Michiru and Haruka didn't.

"What?!" Haruka burst out, "What is he doing here?"

"Princess Kakyuu sent him here. After she saved my life," Usagi said. She summarized what Seiya told her.

"That is some news," Haruka said. Michiru got up and poured herself a cup of tea.

"That wasn't what I called you here for," Usagi said. She explained what Ginny and Hermione told her, watching for their reactions.

Setsuna was the only one who didn't look the least bit shocked.

"Okay Sets," Michiru said seeing her non-responsive face, "What do you know that we don't?"

"Nothing but my own conclusions," Setsuna said calmly. She took a sip of her tea and slowly set it down on the table.

"And?" Haruka said after it was obvious Setsuna wasn't going to on without prompting.

"What?" Setsuna said looking at them all. As hard as she tried to hide it, Usagi could see a ghost of a smile on Setsuna's face. She was enjoying this. It was probably payback for the teasing they had all done to her at one point or another.

"Just tell us Setsuna," Michiru said trying to keep Haruka from exploding on the spot. Setsuna had the patience of a rock. Haruka, not so much.

"Well our ancestors did say there were others who were more worthy of bearing their names…" Setsuna said.

"And?" Haruka said ready to grind her teeth in frustration.

"It's possible that they have awakened memories that have remained dormant in them for quite some time. And perhaps they really were a part of the Silver Millennium. There were a great many people, not all of them could have been born in Japan."

"So you mean that they really were Bria and Candra?" Usagi said trying to get things straight, "And Selene and the others have chosen them to be the heir to their powers after taking the right away from my old friends."

Usagi was talking herself in knots trying to figure it out. She shook her head to clear all of the thoughts and sighed.

"Is it just chance then that Usagi came here?" Michiru asked looking at Setsuna.

"I'm not sure. Though they seemed to have some sort of magnetism to Usagi. She and Ginny became friends very quickly, and she is the first one to show signs of having lived in the Silver Millennium." Setsuna finished her tea and washed her cup out in the sink.

"So you think there are others around me who will become Senshi?" Usagi asked curious. She began thinking of everyone she had met. Hermione and Ginny were both ones of course. She didn't know Luna all that well… Lavender was nice but she mostly stuck with Parvati. Parvati seemed to wear a mask around Usagi. She never seemed to show her real self.

Usagi was thinking about who they could be for the rest of the day. She hardly listened to what anyone said at dinner. Her eyes scanned the tables, looking for likely candidates. Her eyes fell on the only other students besides Ginny and Hermione she really felt close to: Ron and Harry. Usagi smiled and shook her head. They wouldn't look good in the uniform.

Usagi felt her eyes go wide and she uttered a quiet, "EEP!" She tried to block the images of Ron and Harry in the mini-skirts that had invaded on their own accord.

Hermione looked across the table at Usagi. The girl was red in the face and she was banging her forehead softly on the table.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. Usagi nodded and blushed again when her eyes fell on Harry.

'What's the matter with you?' Michiru's voice sounded in Usagi's mind.

'I don't think you want to know,' Usagi said back. When they all insisted, she sent them what she was seeing in her mind.

Haruka sprayed a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over the table in front of her. Her eyes darted over to Usagi giving her a glare that said, 'This is all your fault.'

Usagi shrugged in a way that said, 'You asked for it.'

Setsuna had a bright blush on her cheeks and Michiru was trying not to laugh while helping Haruka mop everything up.

"Looks like they're having fun," Orion smiled and scooted closer to Usagi, "Was it something you said?"

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to know."

p/p

Seiya, still disguised as Orion, made it a point to make friends with Usagi's friends. Now that he wasn't hiding his secret, he was around more and more. Haruka was his only worry. He remembered that Haruka wasn't overly fond Seiya back in Japan.

Now it seemed that Haruka was at least used to the idea of having him around. Usagi had told him that she had talked to The Outers about their conversation. He was just glad Haruka didn't decide to use him for target practice.

Harry and Ron were glad that Orion joined their group. They felt it was always nice to have another guy around. Hermione seemed suspicious of Orion, always keeping an eye on him. Ginny seemed happy that Orion was there for Usagi, but she didn't really talk to him unless he sparked the conversation.

Ginny found it odd that Orion and Usagi went from being acquaintances to being so close in such a little time. Every night before they went to bed, they'd stay up talking about their day and whatever else. Most of the time Harry and Ron joined in. Hermione sat there with a book, making the occasional comment. A lot of the times, she was also going over notes she wouldn't let anyone else see.

Usagi and Ginny began talking too. Early every morning, Usagi would listen to Ginny talking about the dream she had the night before. When Hermione found out about their talks, she joined in.

"Is it normal to be dreaming in sync like this?" Ginny asked one morning.

Hermione pondered for a bit. "There have been reports of people having the same dream at the same time," she said after awhile, "But most of the time, they're in the same room."

"Maybe you guys are getting so close, you can to an extent be in each other's minds. Maybe you guys share some sort of bond and being in Hogwarts amplified it," Usagi suggested. Luna, who was on her lap, purred.

"I suppose…" Ginny said, stretching "Well are you guys ready for breakfast?"

p/p

"You embarrassed me," a voice said from behind Usagi. She turned and smiled.

"Hello Draco," she said turning back to her breakfast, "What can I do for you today?" She picked up a piece of toast, "Hungry?"

Draco glared at Usagi. Usagi stared back cheerily. She knew it was driving him insane and she loved it.

She put the toast down on the table, "Guess not."

"I want to settle this once and for all. Everyone thinks I can get beat by a girl," Draco said, the trademark sneer on his face.

"But Draco," Usagi said standing up. She was almost as tall as him. After the battle with Galaxia, she had grown a little. "You _did _get beat by a girl."

She turned to walk away and Draco grabbed her arm. He said in a low voice so none of the teachers would hear, "I want to duel you."

"When and where?" Usagi said looking him in the eyes calmly.

"Room of Requirement. Saturday night at midnight."

"Sounds good to me," Usagi said. She shook out of his grip and walked away.

Setsuna, who had heard the whole thing said, "Looks like she's acquired Haruka's temper…"

p/p

"So what are the terms of this duel?" Usagi asked Malfoy. She was barely able to convince the Outers not to put a stop to the duel. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Orion had insisted on coming.

"When I win," Malfoy said, "You have to kiss me."

Orion looked like he was ready to snap Malfoy's neck. Usagi put a hand on his shoulder and said, "And when I win, you have to do a dare of sorts for me."

"Deal," Malfoy stuck out his hand. Usagi took it and shook quickly before letting go.

Malfoy shot the first spell, which Usagi dodged easily. They shot spells back and forth for a while. Malfoy's spells became stronger and stronger as he became more and more angry. They were also becoming more erratic. Some would miss Usagi by feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted, disarming Usagi. He walked toward her with his wand pointed at her.

"I think I'll take my kiss now," Malfoy said grinning. Harry and Ron held Orion back. He had a wand trained on Usagi, if they attacked him, he might have hurt her.

Malfoy got as close as he could, leaning in to Usagi's lips. Usagi looked frustrated, and a little angry. As soon as he got close, she jammed her elbow into his stomach.

Not expecting the blow, he doubled over. Usagi snatched the wand from his hand and threw it across the room. Malfoy threw a feeble punch, which Usagi blocked. She grabbed his fist before he could pull it back and flipped him over onto the matted floor.

She placed her heel over his throat, just like the first time they fought.

"Do you surrender?" Usagi asked pressing her heel down to where he could breath, but he knew her foot was there.

"You cheated," he wheezed.

"How so?" Usagi asked, "I asked you the terms and you said nothing about no physical contact. Wizards who let their magic do everything are pathetic."

She put her heel down a little bit more, making sure he could still breathe.

"Do… you… yield?" she asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of Draco's cronies draw their wand. Her wand flew to her hand and she pointed it at the lumbering idiot.

"Don't even think about it."

The other one was trying to inch over towards Draco's wand. When he got there, he found a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead sitting on the wand, washing its face."

"I yield," Draco muttered.

"I didn't catch that," Usagi said smiling.

"I yield," he growled louder.

Usagi let Draco go. He scrambled up and ran to the door. His goons weren't far behind.

"Don't forget," Usagi said, "You owe me a dare." She tossed his wand at him and watched as he left.

p/p

"Well done," Haruka said passing her at breakfast the next morning.

Usagi blushed. It wasn't very often Haruka gave her a compliment as a teacher, and when she did, it meant something.

"So what do you have in mind for that git?" Ron asked, "If you need help, I can give you some ideas. I did grow up with Fred and George ya know."

Usagi smiled a little, her eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's. "I can think up something that is much worse than anything you'd have."

"If you say so," Ron said flippantly.

"How's this," Usagi said, "I'll give you and Harry both a week to come up with something. If mine tops yours, you both have to do it too."

"And if it doesn't?" Ron said.

"I'll do your homework for a week," Usagi said.

"What do you think Harry?" Ron looked over at Harry. The teen had fallen asleep with his head on the table. Ron drummed on the table with his fingers and said, "Okay. I agree… And so does Harry."

"I do what?" Harry asked, still half-asleep.

"Just nod and say yes," Ron urged.

"Sure… Okay… Whatever…" Harry put his head back down on the table and went back to sleep.

p/p

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked whispering.

"You'll see," Usagi said. They were climbing the stairs to the Owlery, bundled up against the cold.

"So what are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Sending an owl," Usagi said. She reached for a school owl to take her message.

"Use Pig," Ginny offered. She retrieved the small animal and held him while Usagi tied the message to his leg. They watched as he flew off.

"Who is it for?" Hermione wanted to know.

"No one in particular," Usagi said smiling softly.

p/p

"Ginny where's Pig?" Ron asked that night.

"I let Usagi use him. Why?" Ginny looked at her brother suspiciously.

"I was owled Fred and George to see if they had any ideas for what to do with Malfoy."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"She never said no outside help," Ron said. An owl tapped on the window. Ron jumped up to get it. "It's a reply from Fred and George."

Ginny read the letter over Ron's shoulder:

**Dear little brother**,

_We are under strict orders not to help you in your prank._

**We have been threatened with the same fate that awaits you.**

_Let me tell you, it's not pretty._

**Good luck, **_and nice knowing you_**.**

**Your brothers**_,_

_Gred _**and Forge**.

Ron looked up to see Ginny with a knuckle in her mouth, trying not to laugh. Ron read it and reread it hoping they were joking.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, "You'd better get over here. We have some serious planning to do."

p/p

Midnight Lilly: The Outers distrusted the Starlights at first. But in the final battle, when Haruka and Michiru died, they told the Starlights to protect Sailor Moon. They have no real reason to distrust the Starlights. Though there may be a bit of friction between Haruka and Seiya from time to time.

Silver Moonlight-81: It was sort of difficult to write it to where it would seem like Mamoru without giving anything away. I'm glad it worked though.

Comet Moon: There was only one person who guessed Seiya and I was really surprised. I figured I would have given it away before then, but I tried to triple check everything to make sure I wasn't to loose with my writing. Yes Ginny is attached to Mars and has a twin. I won't give up that little scrap of info quite yet, but maybe soon.

Cosmic Slytherin: I'm glad Seiya is being met with general approval. I really liked Seiya in the series and was upset that he had to leave. (Note that I refer to Seiya as a 'he'. In my story that's what I will refer to him as. Because he's just too darn cute as a guy).

Neokstar: Now I can affirm the pairing. Yes it will be a Usagi/Seiya fic. I like him in fics more than Mamoru just because I really think he deserves a chance!

Wolfbane2005: I know Mamoru attacking Usagi is pretty expected in a betrayal fic. If I didn't need it as a part of the plot, I probably would have left it out.

Jay FicLover: I think that was the general reaction to my little twist. I was so excited about trying to fit that into the chapter before, it was about 15 pages. To fix that I split it. Then I was stuck with only half of my normal chapter, so I had to do a bit of filler. I really like how it turned out. As to the Serenity thing, when Usagi was battling Galaxia, she reverted to her Serenity form. That's where Seiya's memories of Serenity come in. I also realize have made a few cliché idiocies, but I feel they are somehow needed to keep the plot moving.

LL ( ) : As you can see, the baka isn't in as much trouble as I would HAVE LIKED to give him. I needed him to explain a couple of things, so I need to keep him alive… for now.

Mistra Rose: I'm glad you agree with me that Seiya is just plain awesome. I loved him so much I decided to give him a chance. Mamoru DOES seem to be brainwashed quite a bit, and I was tired of it. There are some answers to be given out, unfourtunatly, not for a while. Sorry.

Frying Pan of DOOM: Just have to say, love your name… In the Silver Millennium, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus are blood cousins, but in present times, they aren't (as far as I know anyway). So Ginny having a twin back then doesn't mean she's going to have one now… You'll have to read to find out more… (Aren't I a stinker?)

Henio41: Thank you. It is nice to know Seiya has so many fans who were cross about how their relationship went from serious to fizzle as soon as she saw Mamoru.

Wolfprincess09: You were the only one to ask me if it was Seiya. I hope you received that preview of the chapter. If you didn't I'm sorry. It was just my little way of saying congratulations.

Hoshiko Megami: I am a strong believer in symbolic names. Orion is the only star cluster I can ever find (even then it's only the belt part). I was hoping someone would have caught on but apparently not. sigh oh well.


	10. SHORTER?

A

A.N.: Chapter 10… I never thought I'd get this far. The last bit of this chapter was not intended to be like this, it sort of just wrote itself. It is also shorter than my usual, but I had to stop there. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 10

Ron looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had various diagrams drawn out to show his ideas.

"If only he spent this much effort on his school work," Hermione sighed looking at him trying to convince Usagi his and Harry's ideas were better.

"I think he's nervous. The letter from Fred and George really got him wondering what her idea was," Ginny smiled watching as well.

"Has she told you?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

"She says she doesn't want the boys to try and wheedle it out of us."

Hermione nodded. "Today is the last day isn't it?"

Ginny nodded. "Usagi has Fred and George acting as the impartial judges. Ron has been sending them owl after owl trying to get advice or sending in his ideas."

"And what do they say?"

"No advice allowed. Sorry little bro. She still trumps you," Ginny and Hermione giggled together.

Usagi became distracted and looked over at the girls. They were laughing and talking together just like Bria and Candra. Usagi was pretty sure Hermione was Candra, Bria's twin. They acted enough like sisters at times.

"So what do you think?" Ron asked after he was finished talking.

"I think the twins will agree…" Usagi said, "I still trump you."

"No way!" Ron cried.

Harry walked in from seeing Hagrid. "We lost didn't we?"

"The vote isn't in yet," Ron said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when an owl tapped on the window.

"It's from the twins," Usagi said handing it to Ron, "Care to read it for the rest of us?"

Ron opened it with shaky hands, "Sorry little bro. After all that, she still has you trumped. I don't believe this!"

"What is so great that you impressed even the twins?" Ginny asked.

"You two go away," Usagi ushered Ginny and Hermione out of the common room, "The boys and I have things to discuss."

p/p

That night Usagi went to Setsuna, "Sets, I have a favor to ask of you…"

p/p

That Sunday morning, when most people were sleeping in, Hermione and Ginny were waiting down in the dining hall.

"Where are they?" Ginny said impatiently.

"Koneko told us to meet her down here," Haruka said. Hermione and Ginny looked up to find Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"There's a special event going on. At least that's what she said," Michiru sat down. It was early enough where there wasn't really anyone there, except Orion. He was standing off to the side, watching the doors.

"A settling of a debt no doubt," Setsuna said.

'You know something we don't.' Haruka accused mentally.

Setsuna shrugged. Usagi marched through the doors and said, "Thank you all for waiting. As I promised I have prepared a special event just for you."

"Oh my god what are they wearing?" Hermione said standing. Her eyes were bugged out and her mouth was hanging open. Ginny stood there speechless.

"You forgot something," Usagi said, "I do believe I gave you all lines."

"I am Sailor Draco. Appearing handsomely," Draco darted back to his dorm before anyone could see him.

"I am Sailor Red," Ron said, "Appearing brilliantly." As per his nickname, Ron was red from head to toe.

"And I am Sailor Scar," Harry said, "Appearing roguishly."

"In the name of the Moon, we will punish you," they finished together.

Ginny began rolling on the ground with uncontrolled laughter. Hermione was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. Once the girls got a hold of their giggles, they looked the boys up and down.

"Where did you get these costumes?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Setsuna made them," Usagi smiled. She smiled at Setsuna. The woman's mouth was twitching in an attempt not to laugh. Michiru and Haruka were staring at the boys, speechless.

In Japanese Usagi said, "Remind you of anyone?"

Setsuna lost her control and began to giggle. "I tried to get the sizes right. I wasn't sure about the skirts. I guess they could be a bit shorter…"

"_SHORTER??_" Ron said tugging at the bottom of the skirt.

Harry glared at Ron, "I blame you."

"I suppose you can go change now," Usagi said waving them off. Feeling relieved, the boys turned to leave. They found a very amused looking Dumbledore in their path.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I presume there is a very good explanation as to why you are wearing miniskirts and high heels," Dumbledore kept a straight face looking at Ron and Harry.

"Lost a bet sir," Harry muttered.

"Well carry on then," Dumbledore smiled, "A debt unpaid can come back to haunt you."

p/p

"Its too bad you didn't get any proof of it," Ginny said.

Usagi held up a camera, "I never said I didn't."

"How'd you get pictures without the boys noticing?" Hermione asked looking at the camera.

"I'm just that good," Usagi smiled, "I had Collin teach me how to develop them. I should have them finished and sent to the twins in no time."

"You're evil," Orion accused.

Usagi smiled, "I know."

p/p

"Next time you decide to volunteer me for something," Harry said, "Wait until I'm not half-asleep."

Harry yawned. Ron looked over, "Planning on going back to bed mate?"

Harry nodded, "I can afford to sleep in. It's a Sunday."

"Are you having dreams about You-Know-Who?" Ron said, as serious as he could be in a miniskirt.

"Actually no," Harry said, "I haven't dreamed of him in a long while. No this one was about an old man. He was making me dance for coins in a monkey costume."

"Mate, I think you need to stop eating those devilled eggs at dinner," Ron said, "They mess with you in a bad way."

p/p

"Okay," Hermione said sitting down in front of Harry, Ron and Ginny. She had few notebooks and a couple of books. "I've talked to Luna and read and took as many notes as I could…"

"On what?" Harry asked.

"Trust Hermione to do extra school work," Ron said picking up a notebook. "What's this?"

"It's a notebook Ron," Hermione explained, "Muggles use it instead of parchment. It's easier for me to take notes when I'm not doing school work."

Ginny grabbed the notebook out of Ron's hands. She began reading it, "Sailor Moon?" She stared at Hermione, "You've been taking notes on Sailor Moon?"

Hermione nodded, "The people who were here Halloween night, they were Sailor Senshi."

"Those women were Sailor Senshi?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "And I think the costumes you wore the other day…"

Ron and Harry blushed. Ginny grinned widely.

"…After losing the bet…"

Harry glared at Ron.

"…The ones with the miniskirts…"

"We get the idea," Ron said.

Hermione smiled, "I think they were inspired by the Sailor Senshi uniform."

Hermione opened the other notebook and showed them a couple sketches.

"Luna drew these for me," Hermione explained, "They're really quite good. These are based on pictures she saw of the Sailor Senshi."

Harry pointed to the first picture, "They don't look like any of the women we saw the other night."

"There are two groups of Senshi. They sometimes work together but most of the time, you see these guys. They are the Senshi named after Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. That one in the middle is Sailor Moon."

"Isn't that the way Usagi used to wear her hair?" Ginny said pointing to Sailor Moon. "It really must be a popular hairstyle in Japan."

"That one looks a little familiar…" Harry pointed at the one in orange and blue.

"That is Sailor Venus. More commonly known in London as Sailor V," Hermione said.

"That's who she is!" Harry smiled, "My cousin has a video game called Sailor V."

Hermione nodded. When the other two looked at them confused, Hermione said, "Sailor V was a masked heroine from a few years back. One day, she just disappeared. Probably to go to Japan where she was fighting alongside the other Senshi."

Ginny nodded, Ron shrugged. Hermione pointed to another drawing.

"These were the women we saw last night. There's Sailor Saturn, the small one, Sailor Neptune, the one with blue hair, Sailor Uranus, the tall one, and the one holding the key staff is Sailor Pluto. She wasn't seen very often for some reason or another…"

"Okay…" Harry said, "Why do you think these guys were here instead of Japan?"

"Well I talked to Luna and she heard that some of the Sailor Senshi had a falling out with the others. These four," Hermione pointed at the Guardian Senshi, "began causing trouble at the beginning of the summer. About the same time Sailor Moon disappeared. Rumor is that the Senshi had a falling out and Sailor Moon left and went into hiding."

"So no one has seen Sailor Moon for months?" Ron asked.

"No and what's more, Luna talked to her father. He went back to Japan to get more on the Sailor Senshi. No one has seen _any _of them for months either."

"You think they're looking for Sailor Moon?" Ginny asked, "What will they do if they find her?"

"Okay. I understand most of this so far," Ron said. He flipped through a couple of pages, "You still haven't explained these guys."

Hermione looked at the page. There were a couple of sketches on that page that Hermione hadn't gotten to yet.

"These guys here are the Sailor Starlights," Hermione said. "They were around for a year or so, then they just disappeared."

"How many Senshi are there?" Ron asked.

"Nobody knows. There's this one guy, people call him Tuxedo and other things like that. He disappeared too. This guy was always there to save Sailor Moon when there was a battle."

"And this one?" Ginny pointed to one with bright bubblegum hair.

"This is Sailor Chibi-Moon. People are saying she's Sailor Moon's daughter or sister. No one is really a hundred percent."

"Why do you have the words 'Silver Millennium' circled and with a question mark?" Harry asked showing the page to Hermione.

"There are a couple connections in the legend to these girls," Hermione said, "The Moon was at the center of the empire, wouldn't it make sense for Sailor Moon to be the leader of a team based on the Silver Millennium? With each planet having a warrior to represent it?"

"A female warrior…" Ron said rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry but a team of super-girls back then just doesn't seem right to me…"

"Just because women have been portrayed the inferior gender in history doesn't mean it's true _Ron_," Hermione said scathingly. Her eyes flashed when she looked at him.

"Look at Usagi," Ginny said, "She kicked Malfoy's butt. Something you big strong men should have done a long time ago."

"Don't add me in this," Harry said putting his hands up defensively.

"I'm not saying women are weaker than men," Ron sighed, "Hanging out with you two has proved that stereotype wrong. What I'm saying is, back then… When women were NOT considered equal… Who would entrust an entire planet… or universe, whatever, to a group of women?"

"Queen Serenity," Hermione said.

Ginny felt goose bumps raise on her arms. The way Hermione had said it, felt nostalgic.

"Back to your notes…" Harry said, "You have Usagi's name written and crossed out a few times."

"Well, I'm just making theories…" Hermione said, "She came about the time Sailor Moon disappeared. That guy tried to attack her and the Sailor Senshi magically showed up and caught him…"

"You think that guy is an enemy of Sailor Moon?" Ginny asked.

"He threw roses," Hermione said.

"And?" Harry knew there was something behind it. Otherwise, Hermione wouldn't have mentioned it.

"People who have seen The Tuxedo, say his weapons are his cane, which he uses as a sword when he needs. And he throws roses."

Ron snorted, "Who throws a rose? Honestly?"

"I picked the rose up. The one that guy threw. Here let me get it," Hermione said. She dug in her bag and produced a wad of cloth. She set it on the table and began unrolling it. Ginny picked up the rose carefully.

"The stem is hard, like steel," Hermione said.

Ginny pricked her finger on it by accident, "It's sharp as hell!"

"Ginny!" Ron said looking surprised.

"What?" Ginny said putting the rose down, "Do you honestly think I was around you this long and _haven't _added a select few words to y vocabulary?"

"Some role model you are Ron," Hermione snickered. Ron sighed and shook his head. He knew all to well when Hermione was teasing him, so instead of making a fuss over it, he pointed at a group of scratched out names.

"Don't tell me you suspected the new teachers of being Senshi too."

"I did at one point but something's telling me that it isn't possible," Hermione said. Every time she thought of the teachers as Senshi, a fog would cover her brain and it was like it was trying to tell her that they weren't Senshi.

"What are you going to do with this Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to keep it and see…"

p/p

Mamoru sat alone in his cell. It was more of a room, but he was a prisoner nonetheless. He heard a noise and looked up.

"Hello Chiba Mamoru," Setsuna said coldly.

"Don't be like that," Mamoru said, "We both know you loved Endymion as much as Serenity did. Why not let your feelings take over for a bit? What's the harm from just a little kiss?"

"You tried to kill one of the only people who ever loved me," Setsuna said, her eyes, usually devoid of emotion, were ablaze.

"Why do you even care about her?" he said, "She's a careless crybaby. She doesn't think about what she does until everyone around her is dead."

"She has come out on top, with odds so great against her. Every time. How can you say she's a failure?" Setsuna said ready to go against Dumbledore's and her own orders that he was not to be killed.

"She was lucky," Mamoru said, "Don't get me wrong. But you are oldest, wisest, and most powerful. Why should a whiny little runt like Usagi send you back to the Gates of Time? To stand there for eternity. Alone."

Setsuna felt her heart skip a beat. The air was thick and Setsuna could see a dark aura around Mamoru. What scared her most was the aura was reaching out to her, as if to consume her. She could see it nestling to her skin, trying to writhe its way in. She stepped back and broke free from it.

"Excuse me," Setsuna left, slamming the door behind her. Once outside, Setsuna leaned against the door. Her entire body felt dirty, just the thought of that… _thing _having might touched her made her want to vomit. She shuddered and went to the apartment to shower, and burn the clothes she wore.

p/p

Silver Moonlight-81: Apparently I'm more predictable than I realized. I had this in mind as soon as I was done with the part about Harry and Ron in the uniforms. I thought it was funny, and I got some very amusing responses.

Comet Moon: It was a little predictable on my part but I thought it was a good idea. Your point made me think for a little bit. If Hermione and Ginny were twins in the Silver Millennium… would it carry over to present times. The answer is no. Even though they were twins at that time, doesn't mean that they are even remotely related in this time. So Ron and Hermione have no blood ties in this era. Good question though.

Wolfprincess09: I'm glad you got that bit of chapter. And I'm glad you enjoyed it. I like writing it and I'm glad everyone else likes it.


	11. Decisions

A

A.N.: Chapter 11 just for you guys. I'm going to be at the coast this weekend so I won't have Internet… Don't worry I'll have my computer so I can still write, just no posting. This chapter and a couple more aren't as light-hearted as I would like them to be, but hopefully we can get into back into the happy stuff soon.

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 11

"Setsuna," Michiru rapped on the door to Setsuna's bathroom, "You've been in there awhile. Are you okay?"

Setsuna opened the door and stepped out. She was dressed in a pair of cotton pajamas with her hair in a towel. Her skin let off steam and when Michiru could see it, it was red. It looked as if it had been scrubbed furiously.

"I'm fine," she quietly, "We need to talk. Where's Usagi?"

"She's out there," Michiru said, "In the living room."

They went out together and saw Haruka sitting at the table reading a car magazine. Hotaru had her nose buried in a book whose title was written in Latin. Usagi was busy in the kitchen area. She turned and smiled at Setsuna. She carried a tray full of goodies over to the table.

Setsuna sat, unsure of what to do. She felt so alien after that thing touched her. Even in the comfort of the place she called home.

Usagi placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Setsuna. The green-haired woman took a deep breath, inhaling the scent wafting up.

"Chamomile," Usagi said, "It always helped my mom when her nerves were fried. Usually by a bad test I took."

Setsuna looked at all the food in front of her. She didn't realize how hungry she really was. She picked up a dumpling and bit into it. When she was at the Gates of Time, she never aged or grew hungry, so she never ate. When she was away from the Gates of Time, she found new reasons to love food.

Once her belly was satisfied, she finished the last of her tea. She knew once she was done, she'd have to say something. She stared at the empty cup for a bit.

"I saw Chiba today," she said finally. She didn't look up; she didn't want to see the reactions on their faces when she said what she had to say.

"He tried to convince me that I belonged as ruler of the galaxy," she sighed, "When I looked at him, there was this… _thing _on him." Setsuna shuddered in revulsion.

"What kind of thing?" Michiru asked.

"Inky black, and throbbing. Like it was alive. And it was reaching out of me…"

"Chaos," Usagi whispered. Setsuna looked up at her princess. She looked worn, tired.

"Chaos has him," Usagi said. She looked at all of her Senshi and sighed, "When I released it back into the world… I never imagined this would happen."

"None of us did," Haruka said. She had discarded her magazine; it lay on the table next to Hotaru's book.

"So this means…" Michiru said slowly.

"It changes nothing," Usagi said without emotion, "They still betrayed me. The Chaos in their hearts only brought out what they felt. None of you were affected as they were."

"Maybe that's because our hearts already held Chaos," Haruka pointed out.

"That Chaos," Setsuna said, "It touched me, and I felt dirty afterwards. It almost made me sick."

"We won't go in there to see him alone anymore agreed?" Michiru said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Michiru glanced at Setsuna. The woman was usually a stone, never backing down, always sure of herself. Instead, there sat a woman, her legs curled up to her chin, staring off into space, scared out of her mind.

Michiru put a hand on Setsuna's. She smiled warmly at the woman. Someone in this odd family needed to be the strong sensible one. And until Setsuna could fill the role again, Michiru would have to try her best.

p/p

Usagi couldn't think the next day. Her eyes remained glazed over for most of the day. Her friends, sensing something was wrong, let her be; all of them except Orion.

After lunch, he pulled her into an empty classroom. He magically locked the door. With a gentle hand, he covered Usagi's eyes. In a flash of light, Seiya stood where Orion had been.

"What's up with you?" Seiya asked, "You seem out of it today."

"Remember when I fought Chaos?" Usagi asked looking into his eyes. Her cerulean eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was forcing herself not to cry.

Seiya nodded, "It was the first time I ever saw Princess Serenity."

Usagi licked her lips and said, "When I released the Chaos into the world, it infected my Senshi. That's part of the reason they betrayed me."

"Explain…" Seiya said feeling lost.

"When I released the Chaos, it went into the hearts of everyone, including my Senshi and Mamoru. Over time, it brought out all the insecurities, fears and resentments. It dug up all the emotions they were hiding from me and enhanced it, fed it until they began plotting against me."

Seiya nodded. He took Usagi in his arms and enveloped her in a big hug. He sat down on a big, comfy chair and placed her on his lap. He stroked her head and began singing to her softly.

Soon, he felt Usagi fall asleep. He reached down and moved some hair out of her eyes. The front of his robes had a wet spot, where she had silently cried herself to sleep.

"Why does the world have to always make you sad?"

p/p

Orion stopped in front of the Fat Lady with Usagi in his arms.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said smiling politely.

"Fortius quo fidelius," Orion said.

"Right," the Fat Lady smiled, "Strength through loyalty!"

Orion laid Usagi on the sofa and used his robes as a blanket for her.

He kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Princess."

p/p

Usagi awoke, unsure of where she was. It was dark and the room she was in was more open than she was used to. A crackle made her turn. An ember popped in the fireplace. She relaxed. She was in the Gryffindor common room.

Feeling down, she discovered she was covered in a robe. By the smell, she knew it belonged to Seiya, or rather Orion. Usagi folded her hands behind her head and looked toward the ceiling. Was it hard for Seiya to pretend to be someone he wasn't? She decided to try to talk him into being Seiya again.

p/p

Setsuna jolted awake. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in sweat. She pulled the blankets up to her chin.

This wasn't right. She was Sailor Pluto. The strong, capable, fearless one… Why was she having nightmares?

That foul cloud that surrounded Mamoru… That's why she was having nightmares. She had dreamed it climbed over every inch of her body. It seeped into her mouth, gagging her. It traveled through her body and stole her spirit, leaving an empty shell in its wake.

There was no way getting around it, Setsuna could not go back to sleep. Not after a dream like that. She threw the covers off and slipped into a robe. She stepped into some slippers before her feet touched the icy floor.

Michiru sat at the table. There were two cups of steaming tea waiting.

"Want to talk about it?"

p/p

At the same time, Harry sat up. His scar was bothering him for the first time in months. After not having felt anything through it for so long, the slightest twinge woke him up.

He saw Orion was finally in his bed. He wondered where he had been. He and Usagi hadn't been there for their nightly talk. He had to listen to Hermione go on about the Sailor Senshi again. He fell back into the bed, sinking into the comfort. Slowly, he drifted off back to sleep.

p/p

"Your descendent seems quite shaken," Mercury put a hand on Pluto's shoulder.

"It was a horrible thing. I wish we could have prevented it somehow," Pluto sighed.

"This is how it is supposed to be," Selene sighed, "Unfortunately."

"On a lighter note," Jupiter said, "My new heir is almost ready."

"Mine too," Venus said.

"Good," Selene said, "We will need them soon."

p/p

"I'm afraid your robe is all crumpled," Usagi said handing the robe back to Orion.

"It's okay," Orion shrugged, "I have more."

"Thanks," Usagi said. Orion kissed her cheek and Usagi blushed. She sat down next to Ginny and they began their usual conversation.

"You remember I told you about the party?" Ginny said. When Usagi nodded she continued, "There was another one. This time Bria was worried. The entire palace was on edge because the people of Gaia were arming themselves against the Moon."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. "Oh no," she murmured.

"I felt scared and I heard shouts and things were just starting to get crazy when Luna, your cat, jumped on my bed this morning."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ginny there's something I have to tell you…"

p/p

Setsuna had gone back to sleep just after dawn. She had actually passed out at the table. Michiru, not wanting to disturb her, eased a blanket over her shoulders.

Michiru looked at Setsuna. She was finally sleeping peacefully after hours of talking. Setsuna was strong. The Chaos around Mamoru must have really been horrible. Michiru shivered. It was wise to be afraid of something the Guardian of Time feared.

p/p

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. They looked up from their homework and shrugged.

"I think she went with Usagi somewhere," Orion commented from a chair by the fireplace.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"I have something to tell you. All three of you. I can tell Ginny later I suppose," Harry said.

"Harry, you're rambling," Hermione said not looking up from her books.

"Right. I want to know if you guys still plan on sticking by me," he said.

Ron glared at him, "We already told you mate. You try and get rid of us with this load again we'd smack the scar right off your face."

Harry looked like he wanted to laugh. He had no idea Ron felt so strongly about that.

"What he means is," Hermione said hurriedly, "We know the danger and we're willing to stay with you through it all. And you can't talk us out of it."

Harry shook his head, "I wanted to make sure you guys were sure before I told you, McGonagall has agreed to teach us to become Anmagi."

Hermione looked at Harry surprised. "Why?"

"In the battle against You-Know-Who," Ron said, "Everyone wants to give us every advantage there is."

Ron looked at Harry, "I take it we aren't going to be registering either?"

Harry nodded, "She said it would be moronic to do all that to gain the advantage, then to announce it to the world."

"I doubt McGonagall would say it like that," Hermione shook her head.

"Her words exactly," Harry smiled.

Ron smiled and Hermione shook her head.

"The question is," Harry said, "Are you guys willing to do this with me?"

p/p

"Michiru?" Haruka put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "You should go to bed."

Michiru looked up at Haruka. She had been keeping an eye on Setsuna. The woman had moved to a couch in the living room area. Michiru had sat near her with a book to keep herself busy.

Michiru shook her head, "I don't need to sleep. I just need to relax."

Haruka handed her a violin case. Michiru looked uncertainly at Setsuna.

"Go," Haruka smiled, "Go wherever you want, I'll keep watch."

Michiru nodded and went to get changed. She laid out a simple pair of jeans and a short-sleeved top

Haruka stood at the door. "Koneko is in the Room of Requirement with Ginny," she said, "I think she's telling her about everything. She said Ginny was dreaming of the last night."

Michiru nodded and traded her short-sleeved top for one with longer sleeves. She also pulled a sweater out of her wardrobe.

"She's telling her everything everything?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded, "She's been thinking about it for some time and she figured she should let Ginny know before…"

Michiru nodded. She quickly changed and grabbed a blanket.

"I think I might stop by the kitchens on my way over. The food we have here is good but…"

"Always choosing the finer things in life," Haruka sighed good-naturedly.

"Some of those finer things bought me to you…" Michiru smiled.

"Go before I change my mind about letting you leave," Haruka shook her head.

"Well what if I were to stay?" Michiru said looking out from beneath her long lashes.

Michiru giggled as she went out the door, leaving behind a blushing Haruka.

p/p

Michiru inhaled deeply. Winter was coming strong this year. The lake glistened, beckoning to Michiru. She laid out her blanket and set the basket of food she got from the kitchens on the ground. She nibbled a little, thinking.

Standing at the edge of the lake, Michiru wondered how deep it was. The water looked to cold to swim in this time of year.

A couple of large crumbs fell in the water. A tentacle slithered up and grabbed at them. Michiru smiled. She tossed a large roll and watched as it disappeared.

Michiru kicked off the ballet flats she wore and slipped out of her socks. She placed her feet in the water, gasping at the chill. One of the tentacles reached out and wrapped around Michiru's ankle.

She reached down and stroked the tentacle gently. She held a roll out for it to take. Tentatively, another tentacle reached out and took it from her hand.

"You beautiful thing," Michiru said smiling. The tentacle let go of her ankle, not leaving any mark and slid back into the water. It touched Michiru's hair as a good-bye.

Michiru grabbed her violin and put her feet back in the water. She paused, trying to think of which piece to play.

Closing her eyes, letting the music take her, she began to play.

p/p

Usagi had left Ginny to think over what she had been told. Ginny had been attentive and hadn't interrupted Usagi while she spoke. Usagi told her of everything that had happened in the Silver Millennium, including the last, terrible night.

She couldn't tell if Ginny believed her or not. Ginny didn't say a word afterwards. She just looked thoughtful. Usagi couldn't stand the silence, so she left her talking to Luna. The feline advisor would know what to do.

Speaking of knowing what to do… Usagi began thinking. The Chaos inside Mamoru was dangerous at best. Usagi hadn't seen it; the Outers refused to allow her anywhere near it.

Usagi could imagine what it was like; she had seen what it had done to Galaxia. She could see it in her mind's eye, writhing around Mamoru, controlling him, draining him, until there was nothing left but a shell of a man. It would drive him insane and make him do things… terrible things.

Usagi heard a strain of music drift through an open window. She leaned out of the window to see what it was.

Michiru stood ankle-deep in the lake. The wind was blowing her loose hair. Though Usagi couldn't see her face, she could tell Michiru's eyes were closed and she had a soft smile on her lips. Usagi closed her eyes and listened to the music, allowing it to flow through her, to cleanse her of all doubts, worries, and fears.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

p/p

Midnight Lilly: I don't really think I can see Setsuna turning against Usagi either. I like her a lot and that's one of the reasons why I wrote about her so much in this chapter. Another reason is because even though she is strong and wise, I wanted to show her as a normal human being.

Silver Moonlight-81: I'm glad you enjoyed that. I had fun writing it and I figured it was a great way to include the Twins. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Henio41: Thanks. I wanted to give something funny to brighten up my story and it was the perfect opportunity. Plus I think Draco is a twit.

Comet Moon: Ginny so far has no idea that Hermione is her twin from the Silver Millennium. Even still, she views Hermione as a sister and her dating Ron just brings her closer to Ginny. I wanted to show that Setsuna is after all human even though she is a very long-lived human. I don't like being so dark but anything else wouldn't make it a real story.

Neokstar: It was fun to write and I kinda despise Draco so it was easy to write.

LunarStar Princess Krystal: First off, I have to say… I LOVE (love love love) long reviews. It gives me insight on what you guys are really thinking. (:D hinthint). Secondly, I'm glad you like my story so much. I might be able to include the fukus again some other time, we'll see… I wrote the Ami/Mamoru pair just because it seemed so unlikely, that I figured why not? Ami is usually the one who goes along with everything and it is usually Rei or Minako who ends up with Mamoru… And I love Seiya!!

Cosmic Slytherin: I was so busy trying to squeeze Dumbledore into the scene, I forgot to describe the fukus!! No worries, it might come up again some other time.


	12. The Hospital Wing?

A

A.N.: Back from the coast everyone! As promised, here is chapter 12. Don't you guys just love me? Someone from Usagi's past is going to be appearing soon. If you have any guesses, I'd like to hear them… If you're right, I might send a tidbit of an upcoming chapter, or something special like that…

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. You know… general stuff.

P.S. Any Snape fans in my audience, don't take offense. I personally think the man is an idiot…

Chapter 12

"Are you okay Ginny?" Luna asked, looking at her with red eyes full of worry.

Ginny nodded, "Still a bit wierded out that you can talk but I think I will be fine."

"Perhaps it would he easier for you to talk to a human?" Luna smiled. Ginny shrugged and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, and the conversation she had just had with Usagi hadn't helped her nerves.

"I think I just need…" Ginny trailed off. Where Luna the cat had once sat, was a woman with long, dark hair. She wore a yellow dress and had a crescent shape on her forehead.

"I find it easier to go around in my other form," Luna said, her eyes dancing.

"Are you an Animagi?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe," Luna said, "But you'll have to tell me what that is before I say any more…"

p/p

"What time is it?" Setsuna grumbled from the couch.

"About two in the afternoon," Haruka commented from behind a book. She looked at the woman on the couch. Setsuna looked a little better than she did the night before. Maybe it was a fleeting fear?

"You don't have to baby-sit me you know," Setsuna sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm not baby-sitting," Haruka smiled widely, "I'm Setsuna-sitting. It's entirely different."

"Very amusing," Setsuna said in a flat voice.

"When you talk like that, you remind me of that one man. He teaches potions… What's his name?"

"Severus?" Setsuna supplied.

"Uh huh," Haruka nodded, "That man needs to get out more often."

"Huh?"

"His beady little eyes and albino-like complexion indicates he hasn't seen the sun in a long time. Maybe not as long as it's been since he's laid hands on shampoo though…"

"Haruka," Setsuna said trying not to laugh.

"I really must ask him what he uses in his hair. I can probably grease a couple cars up with one bottle…"

Setsuna shook her head, giving up. When she was bent on insulting someone, it was best to let her rant.

p/p

Usagi snuck along the halls. She tried to remember which room they had locked Mamoru in. It didn't help that the staircases rearranged themselves on her a few times.

As discreetly as she could, she closed down the connection she shared with her Senshi. They would try to stop her if they knew where she was going.

"This has to be it," Usagi said. She probed the door with her magic. There was a spell that prevented the door from being opened by magical means.

"Snape must have done this," Usagi muttered. She pulled a paperclip from her bag and began to pick the lock.

"Only he would overlook something so Muggle."

p/p

Setsuna stood outside the Headmaster's door, waiting. She could hear muffled voices and decided to wait instead of knocking right away. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. She organized her thoughts and began to plan what she would say to the Headmaster.

Quick steps brought Setsuna out of her meditation. She stepped back just in time to miss being hit with the door. Snape glared at her, demanding she move with his eyes.

Setsuna, not in the mood for games stared back at him with the patience only guarding the Time Gate could bring. Snape growled and brushed past her.

"My dear Setsuna," Dumbledore smiled warmly, "What can I do for you?"

"Since this is your school," Setsuna began, "I find it most discourteous, to keep anything from you."

"Ah Setsuna," Dumbledore said, "Always polite and formal. What is it that you think I should be aware of?"

"There is a large mass of Chaos attached to Chiba," Setsuna said, "I have seen it myself and it is…"

"No need to try to describe it," Dumbledore held up a hand, "I completely understand how Chaos can affect people."

"I wanted you to know because even though the room is well warded, I have a feeling it isn't enough."

"I was just about to speak to you about this," Dumbledore said, "You see. It has come to my attention that the door has been opened. Someone is in there with that man."

p/p

'Where is Usagi?' Setsuna's panicked voice flowed through the mental connection. Michiru paused her playing as Hotaru and Haruka both conveyed uncertainty.

'I'm not sure either,' Michiru added. She placed her violin in the case and tucked it in the basket. She saw a group of students walking by. She magically warded the case against being damaged or opened and thrust it at one of the students.

"I will be back for this later," she said to him. She recognized him as Dean Thomas. "If you've lost it or damaged it in anyway. I will give you detention with Haruka for the rest of your natural born lives understand?"

Dean gulped and passed the case on to Neville. Neville nodded and Michiru went on her way.

p/p

Luna stood suddenly, causing Ginny to jump. By the look on her face, Ginny could tell something was wrong. Luna ran out the door and Ginny followed. Before Luna was halfway down the hall, she changed back into a cat.

Ginny felt a twinge of familiarity, seeing Luna run like that. It was like the dream she had last night. Ginny sped up, worried. She knew Usagi was somehow the cause of all this.

p/p

Ginny burst through the portrait hole with a panting cat. She went to Orion, who was doing his homework at one of the tables.

"Have you seen Usagi?" she blurted. Orion shook his head and Ginny cursed. She ran to Harry.

"I need to use the Marauder's Map," she said.

"Why?" Harry asked looking worried.

"I'll explain later," Ginny said. Harry dug the map out of his bag and Ginny darted back out of the portrait hole. Luna and Orion weren't far behind.

p/p

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Ginny panted. Her wand tip bounced off the map as she ran.

The map formed itself and she could see everyone's location inside Hogwarts.

Ginny bumped into Setsuna and the Headmaster.

"I have…" Ginny gasped, "I have… a map… It can show us… where Usagi is."

Setsuna grabbed the map and studied it. She went pale as she read it.

"Luna," the woman said quickly, "Take Ginny back to the Gryffindor Tower. I know where Usagi is."

"No," Ginny said firmly. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Ginny…" Setsuna said about to reprimand her.

"Usagi told me I'm apart of all this… that is everything she's in," Ginny said, "If she's in danger, I'm not going to sit on my hands like a child and wait."

She looked everyone, even Dumbledore in the eye and added softly, "She's my friend."

"We're wasting time," Orion said.

Everyone nodded and Setsuna handed the map back to Ginny. Ginny folded it and put it in her pocket. She picked up Luna and followed as everyone began to run.

p/p

"Well if it isn't the little princess," Mamoru's face sneered. Usagi wondered if Mamoru even existed anymore, or if Chaos was using his body, like some sort of sick puppet.

"I know what you are," Usagi said. She could see the cloud of Chaos surrounding Mamoru. She wasn't sure whether to cry or vomit at the sight of it. No wonder Setsuna was having nightmares.

Usagi sat on the floor and crossed her legs. She was going to ride this out, no matter what happened.

p/p

"She's sealed the damn door!" Haruka growled. Setsuna tried to pry it open, but to no avail.

"Allow me," Dumbledore said. He pointed his wand at the door and in a flash of light; the door blew off its hinges.

They all rushed in the room. Usagi was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed. An arm of silver light swept everyone out of the room gently. A silver barrier blocked anyone entry into the room.

p/p

"It's just you and me," Usagi told the Chaos.

"I would love it if it were true," Chaos said sounding amused, "But your dear Mamoru is with us."

"If you let him go, we will be alone," Usagi reminded it.

Chaos laughed, "Do you think I'm that stupid? If I were to let him go, you would try to destroy me. I'm using him as insurance so to speak."

"You can't win against me," Chaos laughed, "I am everywhere. I am in the darkness. I am in the people around you. I am inside you."

Chaos struck out at Usagi. She threw up a barrier just before it hit. Gritting her teeth against the force, she said, "So… is… the Light…"

"The Light of Hope can't save you now," Chaos struck again. Usagi encased herself and the Chaos in a silver dome. A silver light surrounded her, keeping the Chaos at bay. It pressed against her barrier.

"Every time you feel fear. There I am. Every time you feel doubt. There I am. There is no place to hide, there is no way to beat me," Chaos said.

"Where there is doubt," Usagi said standing, "There is Faith."

Usagi felt her nose begin to bleed. She was weakening and Chaos could feel it.

"Where there is fear," Usagi said louder, "There is courage."

Usagi felt stronger. She glanced over at the doorway and saw Ginny with her hands on the shield. She could feel Ginny's energy, strong and passionate.

"Where there is hate. There is love. It is you who cannot run Chaos. The Light is everywhere. It is in the sun and the moon. It is in the heart of everyone." Chaos wavered. It was beat.

"You might have won this time Princess," Chaos said, "But I will be back."

"I'll be ready," Usagi said. She grabbed a strand of the Chaos that engulfed Mamoru. She twisted it around her glowing hand. Slowly she bundled it, like a rope.

p/p

"She's losing strength," Ginny muttered. Sweat formed at her brow, and fell into her eyes. She blinked it away and kept both her hands on the barrier, feeding energy in to Usagi.

The Outers sensed both Usagi and Ginny were weakening. They placed their hands on the barrier to support them both.

p/p

"I can't stand this anymore," Harry said, "I'm going to go looking for them."

p/p

Usagi tugged at the last bit of Chaos. It was snagged on something. She followed it with her eyes to Mamoru. There deep in his heart, firmly planted was a vein of pure Chaos.

Using her magic, she dug in and gripped it. She pulled and Mamoru cried out in pain.

"Please Usa-ko," Mamoru begged, "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry Mamoru," Usagi said, tears falling onto her cheeks. Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip, she gave one last tug.

Mamoru gave one last scream. Then his face looked peaceful and he disappeared in a bright shimmer. Ginny fell into the room as Usagi's barrier came down. Ginny saw Usagi on the floor, unconscious. Then Ginny felt herself being pulled into sleep.

p/p

Harry found Dumbledore and Usagi's friends in a mostly empty hallway. They crowded around something, talking swiftly in Japanese. Harry's eye was aught by a flash of red hair.

Without thinking, Harry shoved through to Ginny's unconscious form.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, "Is she okay?"

Dumbledore looked a little sad, "She is fine Harry. She just needs to rest. We are going to take her to the Hospital Wing right now."

Orion was carrying Usagi. Her clothes were tattered and her hair was filthy. Harry quickly picked Ginny up and followed Orion to the Hospital Wing.

p/p

Silver Moonlight-81: Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Hopefully after this chapter I'll be able to post another soon.

Midnight Lilly: Hopefully now that the Chaos is gone from Hogwarts, Setsuna will sleep better… I like Setsuna, and you find out so little about her… in both manga and anime. As always thanks for the review.

Lunarstar Princess Krystal: As always I love your reviews. They are long which I really enjoy, it makes it easier for me to write a reply to your review, and they ask questions and point things out that make me think about what I'm actually writing. As you can tell, Usagi beat the Chaos, but only because the others were lending her power. I never really thought about that similarity between Harry and Usagi and truthfully, I think it would be good for Harry not to have a plot centered around him every once and a while.

Henio41: Thanks. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Megan Consoer: Always a pleasure to hear someone enjoys my story. I hope this chapter and all the others are to your liking.


	13. The Hospital Wing Again!

A

A.N.: Hey guys! Guess what it's my birthday so my present to you is this fantabulous chapter!! Aren't I nice? Anyway, it has become apparent that the last chapter wasn't as popular as some of the other ones that I have written and I apologize. I did rush and I intend to rework it as soon as I can. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last. Finally we find out more about Ginny's past self. Enjoy!

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 13

"Usagi," Chibi-Usa's voice sounded weak, "Did you really hate me enough to kill the only chance I had of being born?"

"No," Usagi tried to say. Her mouth couldn't form words,

"You didn't want me to be born Mama?" Chibi-Usa cried, "I thought you loved me."

"She doesn't love you," Ami's voice said, "She doesn't love anyone but herself. Everything she's done, she's done for her."

"You killed me so our daughter wouldn't be born," Mamoru accused, "You killed me because you didn't want anyone else to have me."

"You are selfish," Makoto sneered.

"A crybaby," Rei added.

"Worthless," came Minako's voice.

The voices got louder and louder, accusing her and calling her names. Usagi clasped her hands over her ears, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't block out the voices.

A warm hand slipped into Usagi's. Ginny suddenly appeared at her side.

"Please not you too," Usagi begged.

"Usagi," Ginny's warm voice filled Usagi with hope, "It is just a dream. They aren't real. They are just your imagination."

"I really did want Chibi-Usa to be born. I really did," Usagi said.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

Usagi pictured Chibi-Usa, just as she remembered her. She conveyed some of her memories to Ginny. She pictured her laughing, her playing, her sleeping…

"That was my baby," Usagi said, "Now she won't ever be born because I killed her father."

"I'm here for you Usagi," Ginny said. "And Orion. And Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Harry, Ron. Everyone is here for you. Never be afraid to ask for help when you need it."

"Thank you," Usagi sighed. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She was standing in a grand castle in front of a mirror. Instead of her reflection, she saw…

"Serenity," Usagi breathed. She turned and saw Serenity behind her gazing into the mirror.

"If I'm here," Usagi reasoned, "Where's Ginny?"

Bria and Candra appeared out of nowhere, silent as always.

"Princess Serenity," Candra smiled, "You look so much like your mother."

Serenity smiled at her maids, "If only…"

Usagi saw a glimmer. She stared at Bria. If she looked long and hard, she could make out Ginny's face hidden behind Bria's.

'Ginny is living this as Bria,' Usagi realized, 'This isn't good.'

Usagi ran to Bria. She grasped at her hand with her own hands. They slid through hers, as though Usagi were a ghost.

"Not good," Usagi said. Serenity left and the girls began cleaning her room.

"Candra?" Bria said quietly, "What do you think the party is going to be like?"

"I don't know," Candra said. She set a new vase of flowers on the table and cleared away the old flowers.

Bria spun, "I think it would be grand to go." Her hand knocked the table and Candra just barely caught the vase.

"Be careful," Candra hissed.

"Sorry. I just…"

"Just help me with the bed. Then you can twirl in the gardens all you like."

"You just want to get done so you can see Kayson," Bria teased. She must have struck close to home because Candra blushed scarlet.

"Kayson is working at the front tonight," Candra shook her head, "I can't talk to him until his shift is over."

"Everyone is taking that threat from Gaia seriously huh?" Bria asked.

Candra nodded, "Everyone is scared. Except Queen Serenity. She says everything will be fine."

'This is the last night,' Usagi felt her heart racing, 'If Ginny is still in Bria's body when everyone dies… who knows what will happen to her!'

p/p

"How long have they been like this?" Hermione asked.

"Only a couple of hours we suspect," Haruka said, "We found them like that."

Hermione looked at the two girls in the hospital beds. Usagi's hand twitched and grabbed onto Ginny's.

p/p

Bria walked alone in the gardens. She loved how peaceful it was at night. The moonflowers always shone pale silver and made everything look prettier.

Torin was also at the wall. Bria wished Torin wasn't guarding tonight of all nights. She had a bad feeling that she couldn't shake.

From the kitchens, she collected a large basket of food. Everyone in the kitchens wanted to guards to know how much they appreciated their vigilance.

"Halt," a voice commanded.

"It's me Theron," Bria said shifting the basket. Her arm had begun to go to sleep. "Mara sent me over with food for all the boys. She says no one guards like you do."

Theron went red. Mara and Theron were always flirting back and forth when they thought no one was looking.

"All right," Theron muttered, "But you can't stay long. It isn't safe for you here."

Suddenly serious, Bria nodded, "I know sir."

She began rationing out the food she brought from the kitchens. Each of the men thanked her and began tearing into the food they were brought.

"Bria!" a familiar voice said. The sound of Torin's voice made Bria weak in the knees, "You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm here on official business," Bria said. When Torin opened his mouth to argue with her, she offered him a roll. Torin paused and Bria could hear his stomach growl.

"See, your stomach seems to agree with me," she smiled.

Torin shook his head, "You really shouldn't be here." He took the roll and nodded his thanks.

"Are things really getting that bad?" Bria asked, "Honestly?"

"We have orders to keep Prince Endymion of Gaia out of the castle. Some fear he might go after the princess," Torin said. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Can you keep an eye on the princess for me?"

Bria nodded. Torin was passionate about his duty to protect the princess and everyone else in the palace. She made sure everyone had gotten something and she walked quickly back to the kitchens.

After depositing the basket in the kitchens, Bria threw on the uniform the servers were wearing. The other workers suck her curious glances, but the nobility didn't give her a second glance. She would have to explain herself to Luna tomorrow.

Even though she had never been to one of Queen Serenity's parties, Bria kept her mind firmly on task. There was a feeling in the gut of her stomach, that wouldn't go away. It was a feeling of foreboding.

"Bria," Serenity whispered, pretending to make a selection of appetizers, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to attend the party," Bria smiled graciously.

"Liar," Serenity accused.

Bria shrugged and went to serve other guests. She kept her eye on Serenity as promised. The bad feeling she had just didn't go away.

"Queen Serenity! Queen Serenity!" Luna's voice sounded above the music. Everyone became hushed. "It's terrible. The people of Gaia are attacking!"

A quake rocked the castle, several people screamed. People began running about. Bria soon lost sight of Princess Serenity.

_**Ginny**_, a voice sounded in Bria's ears. She looked around to find the speaker, everything was chaotic.

"Princess!" she called.

Torin appeared at her side. "I can't find Serenity," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"She was spotted outside with Endymion," Torin said.

"But he is the prince of Gaia," Bria argued, "Should we trust him?"

They made their way to the balcony where the couple was last seen. Endymion was shielding Serenity from a woman.

"Guess you got your answer," Torin said.

_**Ginny**_, the voice was more insistent. The name sounded familiar…

p/p

"What's the matter with her?" Harry asked.

"Looks like she's having a bad dream," Ron said. Ginny's eyes were darting let and right beneath her eyelids.

"She's been asleep for to long," Harry said. He shook her to wake her up.

"Don't!" Orion ordered sharply, "You won't be able to wake her and all you'll do more harm than help anyway."

"What do you know?" Harry glared at Orion.

"I know more than you do that's for sure," Orion said.

Hermione looked between the two. They were stressed out; they looked like they were at the end of their ropes.

"You don't know how it is seeing someone you love like this!" Harry growled.

Orion's hands clenched on the armrests of the chair he was in. Then he suddenly relaxed and looked sad. He said very quietly, "Don't I?"

Hermione followed his gaze. Usagi was lying there, looking pale. Tears were leaking out of her eyes. Like Ginny's, her eyes were darting back and forth. Usagi clutched Ginny's hand like it was the only thing holding her to this world.

p/p

"This doesn't look promising does it?" Haruka sighed.

"She will make it through," Setsuna said, "They both will. They are strong."

p/p

"**Stop in the name of the Moon," **a group of voices rang out above the clamor.

Bria sighed in relief. The guardians of the princess were here. They would beat this evil witch.

Bria's eyes fell upon Endymion's Shitennou. She saw them striking down Lunar guards.

"Why aren't you fighting alongside your prince?" she yelled over the clamor.

"We serve no prince," one of them spat, "We only serve our Queen."

"Traitors!" she screamed at them, "You filthy traitors!"

"We found the best opportunity for us and we seized it," another said coolly.

Bria shook her head. She was confused. Endymion was loyal to the Moon Kingdom but those who served him weren't?

"Why Nephrite? Why?" Jupiter asked. Tears slid down her dirty cheeks, leaving streaks of mud.

"I'm sorry," Nephrite said cruelly, "Did I introduce you to my only love? Queen Beryl."

"No…" Jupiter whispered, "Say it isn't true…"

"We all have moved on," Kunzite said, "We couldn't wait for a warrior princess to never return our affections."

Kunzite began throwing attacks into the crowd of people. Everyone panicked and began running around madly. Bria was jostled away from Torin.

"I don't want to do this," Venus said, "I don't want to fight you. But you give me no choice." Each Guardian began fighting one of the Shitennou.

Bria wasn't blind. She had seen the Guardians and the Shitennou had spent so much time together. Each one was perfect for one of the others. Even now, the Guardians were finding it hard to fight against the men they had come to like, maybe even love.

Beryl was cruel, she was evil and vile. To pit lover against lover like that, was unforgivable.

A piece of debris sliced into Bria's cheek. It stung and began to bleed a little.

p/p

A scratch appeared on Ginny's cheek. A bit of crimson welled up before Harry blotted it out with his sleeve.

"How did this happen?" Harry demanded.

"Whatever happens to her in her sleep seems to happening to her now," Setsuna murmured.

"That's not good," Michiru muttered in Japanese. The others shook their heads.

"What are you saying?" Harry said frustrated, "You know something we don't." Harry rounded on Haruka, staring her right in they eyes, "I want answers NOW!"

Haruka looked at him. She shook her head and said nothing.

"You think we know any more than you do?" Michiru said calmly, "We all like Ginny. She is a great girl. Usagi is in the same boat she is."

She looked at Usagi; she still held Ginny's hand.

"All we can do is wait."

p/p

"I don't like this one bit," Mars said shaking his head, "I wish I could see what was going on…"

"Patience," Gaia laid a hand on the man's shoulder, "We all know what is at stake."

"One wrong move and it could mean the end of everything we planned," Mercury nodded.

Venus added lightly, "Only when the game is done, do we see all the patterns."

p/p

Bria swiped the blood from her cheek. She stood on tiptoe trying to find Torin.

"Torin!" she called.

_**GINNY**_.

Bria turned. She barely missed being hit with a bolt of energy. She dodged another one and hid behind a crumbling pillar.

"I can't fight him," Mercury's breathing was rapid and she looked exhausted.

"They've gotten too powerful," Venus said. She kicked her once lover in the stomach and darted to Mercury. Jupiter and Mars soon joined them, all looking exhausted and sad.

"If we kill that thing," Mercury pointed to the Shadow, "It might drain them enough to where we can subdue them."

"I'm sensing there's more," Jupiter said.

"It might kill them."

Venus bit her lip hard as she saw Kunzite strike down a woman. "It's a chance I'm willing to take."

The others nodded. They each ran from the pillar, dodging attacks and stood in a large circle.

"**Bubble… Spray!"**

"**Fire… Soul!"**

"**Supreme… Thunder!"**

"**Crescent… Beam!"**

The energy was absorbed into the Shadow.

"NO!" Bria cried. If they couldn't beat the shadow, who could?

"It was nice working with you all," Jupiter sighed.

"Wish it could have turned out differently…" Mercury said choking up.

"We'll meet again," Venus said smiling sadly.

"Be ready for it," Mars said.

Bria wiped tears away from her eyes. They knew they were going to die, and still they stood there like heroes.

"I wonder who will protect the princess when we are gone…" Venus said as the dark energy rushed at them.

They all uttered one last scream of pain, and then they were dead.

"Endymion!" Serenity's scream made Bria run without thinking. She stumbled and was caught by Torin.

"Be careful," he said, "The last thing we need is for you to break your neck."

What he said was so absurd, Bria wanted to laugh. The smile faded from her face when she saw the look on Serenity's face.

"Stay back!" Endymion ordered.

Serenity ran and jumped into the air current that held Endymion.

Torin rushed to get her. He didn't see a man with a sword, running towards Torin.

_**GINNY!!**_

Bria rushed forward and pushed Torin out of the way.

Ginny felt herself being wrenched out of Bria's body by the wrist. The man's sword slid into Bria and she fell.

"Bria!" Torin said shaking her, "BRIA!!"

p/p

Ginny sat up with a gasp. It was dark and she felt alone.

"Ginny," Usagi's voice pierced the darkness, "It's over now…"

p/p

The morning sun woke Usagi. She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. There was a sign written in Dumbledore's handwriting the words: Reserved for Usagi Tsukino.

p/p

Midnight Lilly: Snape is that way for a reason. I wouldn't have him any other way. He is such a fun character both to read about and when I am writing I find myself using him as a bit of a punch line, I admit. The fact that he loved Lily so much that he saved Harry for her makes it hard for me to see him falling in love with Setsuna. Snape is the sort of person who holds on to things like that. Its hard to see it any other way.

LunarStar Princess Krystal: I really liked writing in parts with Ginny. She is really strong and she supports Usagi in a way that none of the Guardian Senshi could. (In my opinion). Sorry to say… I don't plan on bringing Sirius back. He was a wonderful character, one of my favorites and I'm disappointed by how little attention he really got in the books, but it was a crucial point and I don't see working through that. Haruka will give Snape what he deserves, just because she can. Hopefully that will help to fill the void that Sirius's death has made.

Comet Moon: Your Chaos theory is a very valid point. It is the balance of Yin and Yang and I love thinking about things like that. As for Cosmos being the avatar of order and Chaos…. You might have something there…

Silver Moonlight-81: Thanks. It's only because of the reviews that I keep going sometimes.

Cosmic Slytherin: No offense taken. I realize it was a little rushed and truthfully, I hadn't intended to put the death of Mamoru in. At least not like that and not so early. But I needed something to separate major plot points and I was thinking about it late one night. You an say my fingers were working of their own accord.

Henio41: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter and all the others I'm writing.


	14. The Child

A

A.N.: I'm back! To give you another chapter. A couple of people were confused with the sign that Usagi saw after she woke up. It was a sign that Dumbledore made for Usagi reserving the bed in the Hospital Wing. Sorry I wasn't more clear on that. I hope I answered a few more questions you guys might have had. Enjoy!

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 14

Ginny stared out the window. There was so much on her mind; she didn't know where to start.

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked for the third time that morning.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded looking at Harry, "Just tired."

Harry nodded. Ginny had said the same thing every time he asked. He could sense there was something else bothering her but she didn't seem to want to talk about it.

Harry looked at Usagi. The girl had slept for quite some time. She was obviously tired. Harry wondered exactly what Usagi was doing in the abandoned corridor.

'Ginny must have found her using the map,' Harry mused, 'I'm not entirely sure how I found that place myself.'

Hermione and Ron poked their heads in the door; "I brought your homework for you."

"Hermione, Ginny is on a forced vacation. I don't think she wants to be doing homework," Ron teased.

"Actually I've gotten really bored lately. All Usagi does is sleep and Madam Pomfrey says I have to stay in here until my 'magical stores right themselves' or something like that."

"What could have drained you like that?" Hermione wondered out loud.

Ginny shrugged. In truth, she knew exactly what had drained her, but she had sworn to Usagi she wouldn't breathe a word of it.

Hermione looked at the grandfather clock in Madam Pomfrey's office through the window, "We need to get to class. I'll bring in Usagi's homework tonight."

"I'm sure she'll be looking forward to it," Ron rolled his eyes. He drug Hermione out of the Hospital ward to give Harry and Ginny some privacy.

"I'm glad you're okay," Harry said. He gave Ginny a hug.

Ginny closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, one of the only normal things these past few days. Harry let go and placed a hesitant kiss on Ginny's lips.

After Harry left Ginny turned to look up at the ceiling, "I know you're awake Usagi."

"Sorry," Usagi said sheepishly, "I just thought if I pretended to be asleep, you wouldn't notice."

"So I have a couple of questions," Ginny said.

Usagi sighed. She regretted not telling Ginny everything. She had hoped to let Ginny absorb all she could before hitting her with the big stuff.

"Did Candra survive the attack on the Moon?" she asked.

"No one did actually," Usagi said, "Queen Serenity…"

"Your mother," Ginny added, trying to get the facts straight.

Usagi nodded, "She used the Silver Crystal to seal away the Shadow and all of Beryl's forces. Then she used the last of her strength to send everyone who died to Gaia to be born again in time."

"So there are others?" Ginny asked, "Like us? Who are they? Where are they?"

"They are spread across the world. Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka belonged to the Silver Millennium," Usagi said, "There are some in Japan. Quite a few actually…"

"You mean the Sailor Senshi?" Ginny asked.

Usagi nodded, "They were the Guardians of the Princess…"

"That would be you right?"

Usagi nodded again.

"So you would be Sailor Moon?" Ginny asked slowly.

Usagi smiled, "Doesn't seem likely does it?"

"Hermione suspected you were Sailor Moon," Ginny laughed, "She also thought Hotaru and the others were Sailor Senshi."

"Hermione is really perceptive," Usagi said slowly.

"You mean they really are?" Ginny shook her head. Suddenly a fog seemed to lift from Ginny's head and she gasped, "They _are_!!"

Ginny shook her head, "Why didn't I realize?"

"There is a certain quality which veils our identities are obscured until we reveal them," Usagi explained.

"That's why Hermione crossed out the names," Ginny laughed.

"The fact that she made the association speaks wonders," Usagi smiled, "Though I suppose you couldn't expect less from Mercury's new descendant."

"You mean Hermione was a part of the Silver Millennium?" Ginny said looking up.

"I believe that Hermione was Candra," Usagi said softly.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

"Candra?"

Usagi nodded. "I think that's why she's been dreaming of the Silver Millennium too. You two were always so close so…"

"So close yet so far…"

**p/p**

Once Usagi and Ginny were let out of the Hospital Wing, they were assaulted with questions. Everyone wanted to know why they were there, how they were, and Hermione wanted to make sure both of them had done their homework.

"I hope you don't mind keeping my secret Ginny," Usagi thanked her.

"It's my secret now too," Ginny reminded her.

Usagi smiled but she knew it was hard for Ginny. She saw how Ginny looked at their other friends, Hermione especially. Thankfully there were no youma around. Ginny didn't have any fighting to do at the moment.

Each time she had an opportunity, Ginny sparred against Usagi and Haruka. Ginny showed an aptitude for physical combat just like Usagi.

"Something's been bothering me," Haruka said one day, "If you are the next heir of Mars and Hermione is supposed to be the heir of Mercury… how can you guys be twins?"

Ginny lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and smiled. "Our parents were from different planets," she explained, "We girls were unexpected and my mother could only take care of one. It was all she had room for in the future. I was raised on Mars with my mother and Candra was raised with my father on Mercury."

"Makes sense," Usagi said. She too lay in the exercise mat, eyes to the ceiling.

"My mother died during in an accident and I was sent to my father on Mercury. No one ever wanted to spar; they were all too busy with their own live. I went back to Mars to stay with a relative. When I was old enough, I was elected to serve in the Lunar palace."

"And there you were reunited with your sister," Usagi said.

Ginny nodded, "It was pure luck that we both were picked."

"Maybe not," Setsuna commented. She had taken to watching every now and then.

"What do you mean Sets?" Usagi asked sitting up.

"All I'm saying is that all of your former Senshi were born in the same city for a reason… You were given your powers for a reason… Perhaps everything in our lives is…" she searched for he right word, "…calculated timing."

**p/p**

"Hey Usagi," Harry said early one Saturday morning, "Want to come down and watch the team practice?"

Usagi had never really seen much Quidditch, nodded. She had strained her ankle the day before, so Haruka said she could have the day off. She wanted to see Ginny flying.

When she got out to the pitch, she sat in the stands to wait. She saw everyone zooming around and smiled.

'Haruka might like this,' she thought.

''Ruka, Usagi called through their mental connection, 'Come watch this.'

'I'll be down in a minute,' came Haruka's reply.

Everyone was still zipping around when Haruka sauntered to the stands.

"So this is Quidditch," Haruka said watching them, "Some kid in my class was muttering about this while he was doing pushups. So I gave him ten more."

"Alright everyone," Ron called, "Let's take a break."

"Couldn't ask for a better co-Captain," Harry patted Ron on the back, "I think I'll keep you around."

"You wanna have a go on my broom Usagi?" Ron asked offering her broom to Usagi.

Usagi shook her head, "I have trouble with not breaking my neck with both feet on the ground… Up in the air who knows what will happen?"

Usagi stole a glance at Haruka, "What about asking Haruka? She seems like she'd be interested."

"Professor Tenoh?" Ron said, "You want to go for a ride on my broom?"

"Actually," Haruka said licking her lips, "I think I would. And outside of class its Haruka."

Ron nodded and offered his broom to her.

"Have you ridden a broom before?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Haruka said positioning herself on the broom.

"I can give you a few pointers if you like," Ron offered.

"No thanks." Haruka kicked off the ground and went soaring up into the air. She zipped and weaved like the best of them.

"She's fantastic," Ginny breathed.

Usagi nodded, "Her name isn't sky king for nothing…"

Haruka landed and gave the broom back to Ron. She nodded her thanks.

"If you want, you can ride more after practice," Ron offered.

"I'd like that," Haruka smiled.

Once out of earshot of everyone, Harry pulled Ron to the side and said, "Don't tell me you have a crush on her."

Ron shook his head, "I like her class. It is really helping everyone, especially on the Quidditch pitch."

Harry looked at Ron confused. Ron sighed and said, "Our Chasers are able to fly faster and throw farther. Even Coote and Peakes are better. They hit harder and with better accuracy. Did you think that was just our superior coaching methods?" Ron teasingly jabbed Harry in the ribs with his broom handle.

"I just thought they had a lot of practice over the summer…" Harry said shrugging.

"Seriously mate," Ron shook his head.

"So you don't have a crush on her?" Harry said trying to make sure.

"No," Ron shook his head, "No crush. Besides, she's already taken."

Harry looked confused, "By who?"

"And everyone tells me I'm daft," Ron teased.

**p/p**

Haruka spent about an hour flying after the practice. Usagi even borrowed Ginny's broom and did a wobbly circle.

"I don't think I like flying," Usagi said once she was back on the ground.

"What's so bad about flying?" Haruka laughed, "It makes me feel free."

"I don't think I like brooms…" In Japanese she added, "I prefer to fly as Serenity."

**p/p**

"Usagi," Haruka poked Usagi, "We're heading inside for dinner."

"Dinner?" Usagi perked up.

"I told you saying that would wake her up," Ginny snickered.

"It's starting to rain…" Harry held his palm out and a drop landed on it. A thunder crash made Usagi jump.

"An electrical storm?" Ron said, "That's strange…" A flash of lightning made Usagi jump again.

"This doesn't seem like normal lighting," Harry shook his head. He climbed on his broom and kicked off.

"What is he thinking?" Ginny said. The rain began to pour and everyone was soaked in seconds. Ginny cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Harry! Get back here!"

Harry touched down and shook the rain out of his eyes.

"There's something in the lightning," he said looking up at the cloud.

"Something like what?" Haruka demanded.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I thought I saw a kid in there too. The lighting wouldn't let me anywhere near the kid though."

"Where's the kid?" Usagi asked.

Harry pointed to a part of the castle, "Hanging on over there. A ways off the ground."

Usagi jumped as the lighting struck again. Through the thunder, she heard a scream.

"I gotta borrow this," Usagi snatched Ron's broom out of his hands. She kicked off the ground and soared up in the air. She wobbled a little and almost fell off.

"Not now," she chided the broom, "I need to do this. When we are back closer to the ground, you can buck me off."

The broom wobbled a little bit then straightened. Lightning struck close to Usagi, so closer she could feel the hair on her arms stand on end. She dodged another lightning bolt and flew up into the clouds.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked looking at a man-like creature in the clouds.

The creature turned. Usagi could see him clearly as another bolt of lightning struck the ground. It looked like a bald, dark-skinned man. His eyes were yellow, much like a cat's and when he smiled his teeth were pointed.

"This does not concern you," the creature said. His voice had an electric feeling about it. He shot a bolt at Usagi.

Usagi dodged and informed Setsuna about the creature. She turned Ron's broom to face the castle. Through the rain she could make out a small form hanging from the castle.

She raced forward to catch the child before something bad happened. A bolt of lightning struck directly in her path.

"I don't think so," the creature said, "I have express orders to come back with this child's body."

"Why?" Usagi yelled over the storm's commotion, "It's just a child!"

"This child is very important," the creature grinned with its sharp teeth.

"I don't care what plans you have for this child," Usagi said gripping the handle tightly, "I will not stand by while an innocent soul is murdered."

"Look lady," the creature placed his fist on a hip, "Her older sister wants her dead. Now it is either her or me…"

"Why would a sister do that?" Usagi demanded.

"She's next in line for the throne after that brat. She wants her out of the way…"

**p/p**

"Where's Haruka?" Harry turned to look for the teacher.

"She said she went to go get the Headmaster," Ginny lied. She had seen Haruka transform and run off to fight the creature in the clouds. She had just barely seen the creature. How Harry and Ron couldn't see the creature was beyond Ginny. Maybe it was because she was a part of the Silver Millennium, she was more aware of such things.

Up in the clouds, Ginny could see all of the Senshi fighting the creature. Mentally, she wished them luck and turned to watch Usagi.

**p/p**

A scream made Usagi turn. She worried that the child was loosing her grip. She flew forward, dodging bolt after bolt of lightning.

Just as she was about to reach the child, she lost her grip on the castle. Usagi watched as a blur of pink flew by her. She was so shocked; she almost crashed into the outcropping the child had been hanging onto.

Quickly she turned and pushed off the outcropping with her feet, diving towards the ground. Usagi was a finger's breadth away from grabbing a hold of the falling child.

The ground was rushing up fast. Usagi let go of the broom and grabbed the child in her arms. She turned and absorbed the brunt of the fall.

"Thank goodness…"

**p/p**

"What happened?" Haruka stormed in the hospital wing. She stopped at the end of Usagi's bed. The others weren't far behind. They all stood at the end of Usagi's bed and looked at their princess.

Usagi was bundled up in the bed. There was something else under the covers with her but when they tried to lift them to see what it was, Madam Pomfrey swatted their hands.

"The child she saved is under there," she informed everyone, "When we tried to take her away, she screamed and kicked Mr. Potter in the face."

The Senshi looked over at Harry who was holding a rag to his nose, "Nothing too serious."

"We even tried moving her after she fell asleep but she clung to Ms. Tsukino as though for dear life. Poor thing…"

"That one is a fighter though," Harry sighed. He removed the rag from his nose. It had stopped bleeding.

"I don't see why you didn't let me fix it for you Mr. Potter," the nurse sniffed.

"It wasn't all that bad and you have Usagi and the child to worry about."

"Did you get a name out of her?" Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, making Ron and Harry both jump.

"I tried but no luck. There was something that was with her and Usagi," Ginny said. She pointed to a toy over in the corner.

"No way," Setsuna said looking at it.

"If that's…"

"Then that means…"

Hotaru's face lit up at the sight of the cat-shaped ball, "Chibi-Usa?"

**p/p**

**Cosmic Slytherin: I'm trying to incorporate ideas from all of the mediums of Sailor Moon, anime, manga, and live-action. I'm trying to pull them all in to make it fit to my story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Comet Moon: If she were to scream "Mars power make-up", Madam Pomfrey might have popped in to see what all the hubbub was about and we couldn't have that can we. Anyway thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. P.S. I can't have a story without teasers.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: I liked writing the fall of the Silver Millennium from a different perspective. It kinda gave the characters, the castle, and even the story of it a little depth. As for the pictures, we might be seeing them again in coming chapters… maybe as a Christmas gift or something….**

**Wolfprincess09: Thanks. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it but then it just sort of fell into place. I'm really happy with it and I'm glad to know everyone else thinks it turned out great too.**

**Silver Moonlight-81: Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one. As for the note, if you haven't already read the Author's Note, the explination is in there. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Hoshiko Megami: Thanks, I hope this chapter is as good as the previous one. As to the sign, it is explained in my Author's Note. It is referring to the time when Usagi said she should have a bed on reserve. Just Dumbledore being Dumbledore.**

**Henio41: Thanks. I'm trying to update as often as I can. As it is, most of my other stories haven't gotten half as far as this one. I'm surprised.**


	15. She's back!

A

A.N.: Another chapter up! I'm surprised at the number of people who were glad to see Chibi-Usa. I always thought she was a bit of a brat, but you gotta love her. Next chapter is Hermione's trip! We'll have to see how well that goes… Anyway… ENJOY!!

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 15

Usagi awoke to the sight of the Hospital Wing's ceiling. She sighed.

"Was it all a dream?" Usagi murmured. She felt something wiggling by her side. She peeked under the covers to see what it was, her heart pounding hopefully.

"It wasn't a dream!" she smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "My baby! My Chibi-Usa!" She swept Chibi-Usa into a hug and squeezed her.

"Usagi!" the girl protested. She struggled against the older girl. She looked up at Usagi and saw her face wet with tears.

"Mama," Chibi-Usa hugged back.

They stayed that way for a little. Usagi didn't want to let go of the pink-haired girl; afraid she might slip through her fingers.

"Usagi?" Hermione's hesitant voice interrupted the reunion, "Are you okay?"

Usagi wiped tears form her eyes and nodded, "I'm just so glad to see her…"

She looked at her friends. Ginny must have already figured out who Chibi-Usa was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would need to be told a little white lie. Usagi hated to do it, but she couldn't see any other way around it. How many times does your daughter come to the past to train as a Senshi?

"This is my cousin," Usagi figured the original lie was probably the best way to go. Chibi-Usa could stick to that one since she already used it. "I haven't seen her in so long and I thought she was dead."

Hotaru poked Chibi-Usa, as if to make sure she was real. Chibi-Usa looked at Hotaru's wide eyes with wet ones.

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa jumped to her friend and began talking rapidly.

"I've missed you so much. You went away from Crystal Tokyo before I left and I haven't seen you in so long and it's so good to see you…"

"There's no doubt about it," Ron snickered, "she's definitely related to Usagi."

"I heard that," Usagi muttered and sent a mock-glare at Ron. Ron hid behind Ginny, his face red.

"Aren't I supposed to hide behind you if someone is after me?" Ginny asked Ron, "Not the other way around?"

"Oh hush," Ron said.

"Who are these bakas?" Chibi-Usa said, "I don't think these are the kind of people you should be hanging out with."

"Who's the mother here?" Usagi teasingly pinched Chibi-Usa's cheek.

"You might be the mother but I'm more responsible," Chibi-Usa said sticking out her tongue.

"You are not more responsible! I am! I'm bigger," Usagi stuck her tongue out as well."

"One thing has nothing to do with the other," Chibi-Usa said.

"I'm older."

"No you're not…" Chibi-Usa's eyes flashed, "Remember?

"NO FAIR!"

p/p

"Usagi seems to be really happy that her cousin is here," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "If my cousin were here, I don't think I'd be so happy."

"That's because your cousin is a git," Ron pointed out.

"They seem a bit close for cousins don't they?" Hermione said.

"Usagi said that Chibi-Usa stayed with her and her family at one point," Ginny said, "But then she had to go back to her parents."

"Why did she think she was dead?" Hermione seemed suspicious.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "Maybe there was some sort of accident or something?"

Ginny and Ron shrugged. Ginny told herself that she needed to talk to Usagi. Hermione was getting suspicious about everything and the night before, Hermione was talking about having dreams similar to the ones Ginny had right before Usagi told her everything.

'Hermione must be coming close to the end of the Silver Millennium,' Ginny thought, 'I can't wait to have my sister back.'

p/p

"Are you suggesting we have a new student in the middle of the year?" McGonagall seemed very against the idea, She hardly looks old enough!"

"Believe me," Usagi muttered in Japanese, "She's old enough."

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa giggled. Michiru and Haruka tried not to smile.

"She would actually be an early starter," Setsuna said trying to make their case, "She is very advanced."

"It is an unusual case to be sure," Dumbledore said.

"Please Headmaster," Usagi begged, "She cannot go to Japan and she has no other family."

"Why can't she go to Japan?" McGonagall wanted to know, "Why can't your parents take care of her?"

"She is in as much danger in Japan as I was," Usagi sighed, "Maybe more."

"Please Sir," Hotaru said quietly.

"I was informed you were a mute," Snape growled glaring at Usagi.

"Up until this point I was," Hotaru said looking at Snape calmly. In Japanese she added, "And if you had seen half of what I have, you'd probably be mute too."

'If he survived,' Hotaru's distaste for her potions teacher was conveyed through their link.

"I would prefer you spoke in English when you are in our presence," McGonagall stated sternly.

"Understood Professor," Hotaru said calm as ever. Snape tried to hold her gaze; but as with Setsuna, he broke first.

"I truly must protest," Snape said, "We have no way of knowing if she will be able to keep up with those in her year. What year is it exactly?"

"She would be a first year," Usagi said before anyone could speak.

"I believe it is in the child's best interest to be sent back to wherever she came from," Snape sneered.

"Headmaster," Usagi said getting an idea, "What if Chibi-Usa were to take a set of exams by the professors on material they think a first year should know at this point. If she can pass, then she can attend with the other first years."

"That seems agreeable does it not?" Dumbledore said.

Even Snape, as sour as he was, had to nod.

"We'll give you three days to prepare her," Dumbledore said, "And during the tests she is to have _absolutely no communications _with any of you." Dumbledore pierced each one with a knowing look.

"Yes Sir!" Chibi-Usa said excitedly.

p/p

"She's been studying like this for hours," Usagi whispered. Chibi-Usa sat at the table in the apartment, studying.

"It's no secret she didn't inherit your study habits," Haruka snickered.

"'Ruka!" Usagi pouted, "You're so mean!"

p/p

"Usagi," Ginny laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Hermione was telling me last night she was dreaming of a coming war… You know like the one I had before you… well, you know."

Usagi nodded. She knew she had to tell Hermione soon. It wasn't going to be enough to tell her like with Ginny. Hermione wanted hard evidence.

'This might call for Sailor Moon,' Usagi mused.

p/p

"What do you want to show me?" Hermione sighed, exasperated. She hadn't been able to get a straight answer out of Usagi since they left the dorms.

"Just a minute," Usagi said. She opened the doors to the Room of Requirement and allowed Hermione to walk in ahead of her.

"Okay so what's with the secrecy?" Hermione asked.

"You know those dreams you've been having?" Usagi asked. At Hermione's nod she continued, "I know why you are having them."

p/p

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Having a talk with Usagi I think," Ginny said looking up from her homework, "Why?"

"I just wanted to ask her about some things on today's assignments."

"Any word on when we start our Animagus training?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I just talked to Dumbledore, he didn't say anything about it," Harry sighed.

"Maybe we should start studying on our own," Ron suggested. Both Harry and Ginny looked at him dumbfounded.

"Hermione-ism is contagious," Ginny muttered smiling.

"Hope I've been vaccinated," Harry added.

"Come on you guys," Ron said, "Is it really such a bad idea?"

"No Ron," Harry shook his head, "It's actually a good idea."

Ginny was halfway through the portrait hole, "That's what's so scary.

p/p

"This is all a bit absurd don't you think?" Hermione said, "You really expect me to believe you are Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity from the Silver Millennium? And that I was from the Silver Millennium as well?"

"You were from Mercury actually," Usagi said smiling.

"Right… And I had a twin sister who was reborn onto Earth just like I was?"

"I can show you if you'd like," Usagi offered.

"If you can prove to me one thing you've said, I might have to consider it possible."

_**Moon Eternal Makeup,**_ Usagi said and in a flash of light, Princess Serenity stood before Hermione.

"This was unexpected," Usagi muttered.

"You transformed into Serenity instead of Sailor Moon!" Luna said stunned.

"Your cat just talked," Hermione said sounding mildly surprised.

"She tends to do that…" Usagi said. She added teasingly, "A LOT!"

Luna stuck her tongue out and smiled at Hermione.

"Usagi likes to tease…"

"So this…" Hermione pointed to Usagi, "Was a fluke?"

Usagi nodded, "I was trying to turn into Sailor Moon…"

"This might be problematic," Luna muttered.

"It's not like there's any youma around right now," Usagi said. Giving a nod in Hermione's direction she added, "We have other matters that need our attention."

"Right," Luna nodded, "We can put her into a sleep where she will dream about the Silver Millennium as her spirit remembers it…"

"Is that what happened with Ginny?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Usagi asked, a little nervous.

"You two were sleeping and it looked like you were both having the same dream and then a cut appeared on Ginny's cheek. Since then she's been acting strangely, like she can see something in me that no one else can."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Ginny started having these dreams before I did right?"

Usagi nodded.

"And she bought all this?" Hermione asked.

"If you trust me, you and I could go through the dream together. If you don't do this and you dream of the end of the Silver Millennium, I don't know what might happen to you…" Usagi said near tears.

"You mean like when Ginny was scratched on the cheek?" Hermione asked.

Usagi nodded, "She wasn't aware that she was dreaming, so everything that happened to Bria, happened to Ginny. I got to her just before…"

"She died right? Everyone in the Silver Millennium died didn't they?"

Usagi nodded.

"If you dream of your own death, and you aren't aware of who you really are, you could die," Luna said seriously, "Trust me when I say, this is the last thing we want."

p/p

"There's not really anything on being an Animagus," Harry flipped through a book, "Mostly just how difficult it is…"

"Here's one," Ginny said, "It tells you how to find out which animal you can transform into…"

"Let me see," Harry said. He and Ron began reading over Ginny's shoulder.

"A potion?" Ron said with disgust, "Of all things!"

"Should we wait for Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We can get some of these ingredients before we tell her about it then we can start making it sooner," Ginny said.

"I can send off for most of these things," Harry said, "I'll owl the Apothecary and get most of the supplies."

"I'll talk to Lupin about getting some of the more rare supplies," Ginny said.

"Why Lupin?" Harry and Ron wanted to know.

"He roams the Forbidden Forest every month as a cuddly little wolf. Don't you think he'd know where some of the more rare ingredients might be in the forest?"

Harry nodded, "Go for it."

"I'll get the collapsible cauldron and meet you guys in Myrtle's bathroom," Ron sighed good-naturedly.

p/p

"You only have one more day left Chibi-Usa," Setsuna said, "You're really doing fantastic!"

There was a knock at the door and Setsuna got up to answer it.

Snape was at the door, holding an envelope with a wax seal.

"What's this?" Setsuna said, not wasting any breath to greet the potions teacher.

"A letter from the Headmaster," Snape said smirking a bit, "It has been said that since the child is a close friend of yours, it would be unfair to have her take tests written by any of you."

"Let me guess who said something like this," Setsuna said her voice icy.

"I have concerns," Snape said lightly, "The Headmaster's decision was based on his personal feelings not mine."

"With all due respect…" Setsuna began.

'Not that he deserves any,' Hotaru piped through their mental connection. Setsuna sent her a look that wiped the smile off her face. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa went back to reading their texts.

"I find it hard to believe that Michiru, Haruka or myself would be accused of favoritism when you see the test we have made for Chibi-Usa. We do not go easy on anyone Professor."

Setsuna gave Snape a look that made Chibi-Usa and Hotaru shudder.

"Especially when we know exactly what they are capable of."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snape said, trying to ignore the woman's stare.

"Absolutely nothing," Setsuna smiled, "Good day."

She shut the door before Snape could squeeze in another word.

p/p

"I don't want to disrupt your life," Usagi said, "But this is the only way."

"You sound like Harry when you say that," Hermione said with a half-smile, "He's always trying to protect us from being hurt and always being so bloody noble…"

"I tried to keep you guys from this but the Fates cannot be denied," Usagi shook her head.

Usagi, not realizing she was still Serenity until now, let the transformation go. She returned to her usual self and sat on a comfortable-looking sofa. She held a hand out to Hermione.

"Will you do this with me?"

p/p

Cosmic Slytherin: I was trying to fit her in before Christmas and I'm glad I succeeded. Now Usagi has to buy her a gift.

Silver Moonlight-81: Yes Chibi-Usa is back. Can't have a fanfic without her!

Hoshiko Megami: As you can see, no real explanations in this chapter about Chibi-Usa. Everyone is busy, so Usagi isn't really concerned HOW it happened, just that she has her baby back.

Comet Moon: Were you being sarcastic when you said you couldn't see that in my story? As for Chiba, he wasn't really a Senshi, he was the prince of Earth, so he never officially belonged to the Senshi team. More on Hermione and Ginny's past to come.

LunarStar Princess Krystal: I really wanted Chibi-Usa, just like Usagi. So I wrote her in. It really does call to question what it is going to do to the Usagi/Seiya relationship… Guess we'll have to wait and see…

Henio41: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.


	16. Journey to the Past

A

A.N.: The awaited journey into Hermione's past life. I hope no one is disappointed or anything like that. I kinda liked this one. It is kinda sad though.

As always I'll say the usual. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter aren't mine… Flames will be used for s'mores… All other reviews welcome… even criticism. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. You know… general stuff.

Chapter 16

"Do you really think you are ready?" Setsuna asked Chibi-Usa. They had been studying for the three days they had been given. The next day was the day Chibi-Usa would take the exams.

"I'm ready," the girl nodded.

"You know what's at stake," Haruka said, "If you don't pass one of them, you can't stay here."

"I know," Chibi-Usa nodded. Hotaru put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

**p/p**

"Where are we?" Hermione asked looking around at everything.

"We are at the Lunar Palace. Near Lake Serenity. In the rooms of Princess Serenity," Usagi informed her.

"You in the Silver Millennium?" Hermione asked, trying to get her facts straight.

Usagi nodded. "We're here to watch, like a movie almost, but a little different."

"What is this supposed to show me?" Hermione said, "This could all be an illusion or a dream or something."

"It _is _a dream," Usagi said, "It is safer if you realize that it is a dream."

"What about Ginny?" Hermione wasn't letting up on the questions and Usagi was beginning to get a migraine.

"She had no idea who she really was. I wasn't prepared for this so when she went into a sleep, she was a part of Bria. You aren't. You are Hermione, watching a movie…"

"But…" Hermione said.

"Shh!" Usagi cut her off smiling, "I hate it when people talk during movies."

Hermione sighed. She could tell Usagi was trying to make this light-hearted as she could. Was it all really that bad?

**p/p**

"So what do we have here?" Harry asked.

"Well I thought a bit about it," Ron said, "I tried the Room of Requirement to make this stuff, but I couldn't get in. Someone had locked the door."

"Haruka spends a lot of time in there," Harry said, "She does exercises with Usagi. Ginny joins in every once and awhile."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I asked Ginny if she wanted to take a walk the other day and she said she promised Usagi she'd be there that day."

"Ah," Ron nodded. He pulled a few herbs from his bag.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"There were a few ingredients that we bought for Potions at the beginning of term," Ron said, "I brought them so we could keep them here."

Harry shrugged.

"Hello Harry," Myrtle's voice whispered in Harry's ear. Harry jumped and fell into Ron.

"H-Hello Myrtle," Harry stuttered.

"Come to make another potion?" she said. Suddenly she got a gleam in her eye, "Is it against the rules?"

"Why would you ask that Myrtle?" Ron smiled.

"Because if it weren't, you wouldn't be making it in here," Myrtle replied matter-of-factly.

"Extra studying?" Harry said trying to fool her.

"Nice try Harry," Myrtle sniffed. She sat midair and crossed her legs, "I'm dead, not stupid." Myrtle lay back and sighed, "I'm dead. What reason do I have to tell on you guys? Besides, it gives me a little company."

"Really Myrtle?" Harry said, "Thanks."

"Means we will be spending much more time together Harry," Myrtle said smiling and batting her ghostly lashes in his direction.

"I wonder if she were like this when she was alive?" Ron muttered.

**p/p**

"Professor?" Ginny knocked softly on Lupin's door. Lupin answered smiling.

"Yes Ms. Weasley?" he asked.

"You spend a lot of time in the Forbidden Forest right?" Ginny said trying not to hit any nerves.

"Quite often," Lupin nodded.

"I was wondering if you could help me find some rare herbs."

Lupin's eyebrows shot up, "For what might I ask?"

"Would you believe me if I said extra credit?" Ginny smiled hopefully.

"I don't think I should be helping you without Dumbledore's ok," Lupin shook his head.

"Thanks anyway," Ginny sighed. When Lupin closed the door, Ginny could have sworn she heard a familiar laugh, and the chink of glasses.

**p/p**

Usagi and Hermione watched as Serenity left and the girls began to clean the room.

When Bria almost broke the vase, Hermione winced, "She was always a bit of a dreamer. It got her in trouble a few times…"

She looked at Usagi confused, "Why do I know this?"

"You are acquiring memories from your past life," Usagi explained, "They tend to trickle at first."

"You just want to finish early so you can go see Kayson," Usagi heard Bria tease.

"Kayson…" Hermione's eyes looked like they were gazing off into a dream only she could see.

Bria and Candra parted their ways and instead of following Bria, Usagi and Hermione followed Candra.

"Ginny looks a little lie Bria," Hermione said suddenly.

Usagi nodded, Hermione looked a little like Candra, but not much. It just proved how much had changed since that night.

**p/p**

"How'd talking with Lupin go?" Ron asked when Ginny arrived in Myrtle's bathroom.

"He basically said no," Ginny sighed, "We'll have to find another way in somehow."

"We can start measuring and chopping the ingredients we have now," Harry said. He placed a cutting board on the sink and began to slice.

"I'll grind," Ron sighed.

"I guess that means I'll strip," Ginny gathered what she needed and stood between Ron and Harry.

"We'll leave the dishes for Hermione," Ron grinned.

"And Usagi," Ginny said without thinking.

"Usagi?" Ron said looking at Ginny, "What makes you think she needs to be a part of this?"

"I don't want to involve more people than I have to," Harry shook his head.

"She's involved whether you like it or not Harry," Ginny said not looking up from her work, "She's been seen with you, people know she is close to you, and I think that if given the chance, she would help you fight."

"So I drag another person into this battle," Harry gripped his knife so hard, his knuckles were white.

Ron walked over to Harry's other side. Giving a nod to Ginny, they both smacked him upside the head gently.

"We aren't in this because you dragged us into it mate," Ron said, "Even if you hadn't have come along, we'd still be in danger one way or another. Hermione and Usagi aren't pure bloods and Ginny and I have family in the Order. So you didn't drag us into this war," Ron finished and returned to his grinding.

Harry returned to his slicing, not saying another word. He figured he'd talk some sense into them later. Hermione would probably see it his way. Suddenly Harry remembered something Usagi said a while back:

_Seems to me if they're going to fight, they're going to fight whether you want them to or not. The only thing you can do to keep them alive is to give them every advantage you can._

Harry sighed; he decided to ask Usagi what she wanted later that night.

**p/p**

"I'm going out on the wall!" Hermione said looking at Candra.

"Who would have thought Hermione would break the rules?" Usagi teased.

"Oh hush," Hermione poked Usagi in the ribs.

Candra was looking intently at someone far away. She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Usagi said quietly.

"He was a bit of a goofball," Hermione smiled, "And whenever we were alone together, he'd get so tongue-tied… He was always a real gentleman though. But he never liked talking about working as a guard, or the war. He said that when he was with me, the war, the pain, all the bad things fell away."

"He must have really loved you," Usagi said sadly.

"I wonder where he is now…"

**p/p**

"We were told we had to make sure our tests were acceptable for Chibi-Usa," Michiru said to the Headmaster. She handed him a sheet of parchment.

"Just incase we decided to go lenient on her," Haruka added. She had no written test for Chibi-Usa, it was all physical.

"Setsuna regrets she couldn't be here to give you hers," Michiru said. She handed him Setsuna's test and let him read it over.

"So do you think we're being lenient on her?" Haruka asked with a glare in Snape's direction.

"On the contrary," Dumbledore smiled, "I think this is rather difficult."

Snape sneered.

"Would you care to take our tests?" Haruka said, not looking at Snape, "See if you're qualified to go into the first year?"

"Haruka be nice," Michiru said smiling.

As they were leaving, Haruka said, "I can't help it if that man is an idiot."

Snape went red. He stormed out of the Headmaster's office with his cloak billowing behind him.

"What an overgrown bat!" Haruka smiled from the shadows. She waved her wand and whispered an incantation.

Snape fell to the ground as his cloak tangled itself around his feet. Soon Snape found himself in a cocoon made out of his own clothing. He growled and used his wand to cut the fabric.

Looking at the damaged cloak he growled, "Tenoh…"

**p/p**

"So what is new with Crystal Tokyo?" Setsuna asked giving each of the girls a piece of cake.

"Nothing really," Chibi-Usa said eating a piece of the cake, "Mama and Papa are always busy still. But they find time to take me places. Last month, they took me to the ocean!"

"Did you grow some Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru asked.

Chibi-Usa nodded, "Mama said she things I aged a year or two!"

Setsuna smiled, "How does it feel?"

"Well…" Chibi-Usa thought, "The world is still big, and I'm still small. But at least I can still have cake!"

"She is definitely Usagi's daughter," Setsuna laughed.

**p/p**

"What's that?" Hermione asked pointing to the horizon.

"It's begun," Usagi said, her stomach dropping.

"You shouldn't be up here," a commanding voice said. Hermione, Usagi, and Candra turned to face a woman, "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall without permission."

Something caught Candra's eye.

"What is that?" she asked pointing.

The woman looked. "They've begun the attack!" she yelled to her troops. She turned to Candra, "You go warn the castle."

When Candra froze out of fear, the woman yelled, "Now!"

Candra began running. She hated walking along the wall, she was always afraid she was going to fall off. Running on the wall was even scarier. One false move and…

Candra tripped and fell over the wall. On the way down, she though, 'Of all the things, this is how I die?'

A pair of strong arms caught her. A familiar voice laughed, "Careful!"

"Kayson!" Candra smiled, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Kayson blushed.

"I have to go!" Candra said, "I have to warn the castle. I'll talk to you after everything has calmed down okay?"

Kayson nodded and set her on her feet. Candra ran to the castle.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Artemis laughed.

Candra looked at the two cats. They chose their feline forms when they wanted to be less obvious, usually when they were together.

"They're attacking!"

"Leave it to us," Luna said.

Candra nodded. She began searching the castle for her sister.

"Where are you Bria?" Candra panted.

"Traitors!" she heard her sister scream.

"Oh no!" Candra covered her mouth, "She's outside!"

Candra ran until she was outside. It was chaos! Everyone was running around, trying to find a place to hide. The bodies of people caught in the battle lay on the ground.

"Selene help us," Candra whispered.

A shadow creature appeared in the sky. Candra looked up and cried out.

"What is that?" she could feel the evil radiating from it. The Princess's Guardians attacked it. It absorbed the energy and even grew a little.

"It's made up of evil energy," Candra whispered, "Only a huge amount of light energy could defeat it now."

"I wonder who will protect the Princess when we're gone," Venus's voice was thick with emotions.

Candra closed her eyes and plugged her ears. Even then she couldn't block out the screams of pain that was the last voice of the dying Senshi.

"Torin!" Bria's voice yelled. Candra looked over just in time to see Bria push Torin out of the way. A man's sword slid into her, as easily as a knife through butter.

"No!" Candra screamed, "NO!!"

"Bria!" Torin screamed trying to awaken his dead love.

Candra ran to be by her sister's side. A body knocked her out of the way as a bolt of energy struck where she was.

"Kayson," Candra caught him as he fell. He was wounded where the energy bolt had struck him. "Why is everyone being so damn noble tonight?" she sobbed.

"I wanted to tell you something," Kayson said weakly, "Something I could never say before."

"Please don't," Candra said, "You can tell me after you're all healed up." Tears were sliding down her cheeks. In the last hour, she had lost two of the three people who cared about her, the princess and her sister. She was about to lose the last one.

"I could never tell you, but I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I only wish I could have told you that sooner. I- I love you," then he faded away.

"This isn't right," Candra whispered, "In fairytales, they always have a happy ending."

"Welcome to reality," a man's cruel voice said. He stood over her poised to strike, "The girl always dies beside her lover in fairytales too."

Quick as a snake, Candra whipped Kayson's sword out of his hand and drove it through the man.

"Welcome to reality," she spat. With a single motion, she whipped the sword out of the man's body and began herding people away from the ruckus.

"What have we here?" Kunzite laughed, "A shepherdess and her flock?"

"And a sheep in wolf's clothing," Candra whispered. She held the sword out in front of her, "You and your friends will pay for what you did."

"So scared," Kunzite laughed, "Are you going to punish us?"

"If I can, yes."

Kunzite threw a ball of energy at Candra. Using the flat end of the sword, she hit it and sent it sailing back to him. He absorbed it back into his body.

"You try to turn my own energy against me?" he laughed, "I can't be harmed by it. You're going to die like all the other little sheep tonight. All of you are stupid to think you could stand against us."

Candra saw red, "They are not stupid. They gave their lives for something they believed in and you are stupid for betraying those who at one point loved you."

"Too bad they're all dead," Kunzite snickered.

With a scream of rage, Candra leapt and sank the sword deep into Kunzite's thigh. Blood rushed up to the surface as a major artery was cut. He yelled out in pain.

A bolt of energy and the world went black.

p/p

Hermione and Usagi sat up. They were back in the Room of Requirement. Both were covered in sweat, and had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this," Usagi whispered, "I'm so sorry."

**p/p**

**Silver Moonlight-81: Thanks. I didn't want to make this chapter so sad but I couldn't help it. Hope you enjoyed t anyway.**

**Comet Moon: Teasing sarcasm… its all the same right? I don't think I will make any of them spiders, maybe a weasel?**

**Cosmic Slytherin: Thanks. I'm trying to make sure I keep all the threads of my story together but I think I still need to work on it a bit.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: I've found Chibi-Usa to be annoying too. But you have to admit that she is adorable when she wants to be (or when she wants something). I was really annoyed and confused about her relationship with Mamoru, kinda like she had a mega crush on him. Which I find a little disturbing.**

**Truten: Thank you. I love to hear what other people think. It helps me to write, especially when I get a long review and I'm stuck on something. I'm trying to keep this as cliché-free as I can and even though there are a few, I feel good about them. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you have so far.**

**Jay Ficlover: Chibi-Usa does have some explaining to do and while I haven't put any indication that they will soon, things tend to be hectic around Hogwarts. I will include the talk just not as soon as I would like to. As for the sister thing, it's a surprise. :D**

**Henio41: Thanks. I tried to update quickly, I hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapter.**


	17. Into the Forest

A

A.N: Okay guys… I'm shaking things up! Reviews before the chapter this time. I figured that way we get them out of the way and you guys can think of new… nice, long (hinthint) reviews… As always criticism is welcomed but flames will be used for s'mores.

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: I find Myrtle just as fun to play with as Snape. She is a ghost who was probably a very meek person when she was alive and now she is being as much of a pain as she can be. As for the rest, it's coming, slowly but surely.**

**Silver Moonlight-81: I don't think Hermione was as prepared as she could have been, but more so than Ginny. It was very sad and I after you read this chapter, you might think I've become depressed… don't worry peoples there is happier stuff on the way!**

**Cosmic Slytherin: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Truten: Welcome! Pull up a seat, have a drink! I have no idea how long I'm going to be at this. :D Anyway thanks for reading. As for Kunzite, I pulled him out of thin air. But I agree, it is refreshing to see Hermione fight back. (I cheered when she punched Draco in the movie and said "That felt good")**

**Jay FicLover: You crack me up. Chibi-Usa is a little brat, that is her nature… Lupin was not having an orgy in his office. (Technically and orgy is 7 or more people without socks.) Thanks for the recommendation, I will look into it. I'm trying to incorporate as much from all the Sailor Moon mediums as I can, I guess I lean more toward the anime because it's when I first became a Moonie. Ah the good old days!**

**Comet Moon: Very cute. Though a very good question, it will be asked later through this part of the story.**

**Taeniaea: Thanks! Hope this chapter is as good as the last one.**

Chapter 17

Once Hermione and Usagi had washed up, they went looking for their friends.

"I wonder where they could be…" Hermione muttered.

"Who leaves their parchments laying around like this?" Usagi sighed.

"Wait!" Hermione snatched it from Usagi's hands, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"What in the…" Usagi looked at the parchment. Hermione's wand tip looked like it was bleeding ink onto the parchment. The ink spider-webbed across the paper and formed itself into a map.

"Wow," Usagi said amazed.

"Why are they in Myrtle's bathroom?" Hermione asked to herself.

"Let's go ask them," Usagi said.

**p/p**

"I have to warn you about Myrtle," Hermione said stopping Usagi, "She's a bit sensitive and when she gets upset… she floods the bathrooms."

"Ah," Usagi nodded, "So it is best not to make her angry."

"Or upset. Or excited. Or depressed. Or…"

"I think I get it," Usagi nodded.

They walked into the bathroom and Myrtle was giggling along with Ginny. Harry and Ron were trying not to look embarrassed.

"And then they said, 'In the name of the Moon we will punish you,'" Ginny laughed.

Myrtle burst out laughing. She clutched her ghostly sides and was rolling midair. She wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I would pay money to see that," Myrtle said, "You know… If I had pockets to hold money with." Unlike usual, Myrtle didn't seem sensitive about the fact that she was a ghost.

'Maybe she just needed some people to spend time with her,' Hermione thought, 'She seems to be thriving with attention… She must be awful lonely…'

"What are you guys doing in here?" Hermione asked shaking the depressing thoughts out of her head.

"As you can see we're having a friendly conversation with Myrtle," Ginny smiled. The boys grunted and nodded. They didn't seem willing to add to the conversation, especially if it involved them in skirts.

"With Potions tools?" Hermione said.

"We're making a potion silly!" Myrtle said. Hermione had never seen Myrtle like this. The change was astonishing.

"What for?" Usagi asked. She peeked at the book and read it, "Animagus Revealio?"

"So we're starting on it?" Hermione said seeming excited, "On becoming Animagi?"

Harry nodded, "Usagi would you like to do it too?"

Usagi thought about it for a bit, "It would be useful…"

'Luna and Artemis are always going back and forth between human and feline,' she thought.

"I'll do it."

"We might not even be able to," Ginny sighed, "Lupin wouldn't tell me where any herbs are in the Forest."

"I'll get them," Usagi offered.

"The Forest is dangerous," Ron said, "And some of these have to be collected during the full moon. Not exactly the safest conditions…"

"I can handle it," Usagi said, "I won't get hurt I promise."

"I think we should ask Dumbledore for some of these things instead," Harry said.

Usagi sighed. 'Harry and the others have no real idea of what I'm really capable of. Not even Hermione or Ginny…"

**p/p**

Ginny and Hermione sat in the corner, talking. Usagi knew they were talking about everything that happened to them during their trips to the past. Usagi let them be, figuring they needed some time to talk things over.

'Tonight's a good night to go out,' Usagi thought, '

**p/p**

"What's brings you out so late?" Snape's voice echoed down the hall.

Setsuna turned, "I was in the mood for a late night stroll."

"Seems to me you are planning on exiting the castle."

Setsuna shrugged, "And if I am?"

Snape seemed intent on following her, so Setsuna diverted her course away from where she really wanted to go.

"I'm just wondering why someone would be going out so late that's all."

Setsuna stopped and looked at Snape with her emotionless eyes, "I believe that is none of your business." She felt something prodding at her mind. Without blinking, she threw up shields to prevent any unwanted intrusion.

"If I'm not mistaken, that is called an invasion of privacy," Setsuna said, her voice holding the smallest amount of accusation.

Snape looked surprised. Not only had she thrown shields up before he could glean any information, she also detected him in her mind. That in itself was advanced magic.

"If you excuse me, I have something to attend to," Setsuna rounded a corner. Snape tried to follow her, but when he went around the corner, she was gone.

**p/p**

"You're late," Usagi said.

"I ran into a rather bothersome interruption," Setsuna said, "I had to teleport to avoid any unwanted additions to your little fieldtrip."

Usagi nodded, "I suppose that's a good thing."

"So what are we doing?" Setsuna asked, "You were a little vague."

"I need some herbs from inside the forest and I need to have someone close in case of an emergency. Hotaru is studying, Haruka and Michiru are busy…."

"I get it," Setsuna smiled.

"I need to some out here again in a few days," Usagi said, "During the full moon."

"Why not just get them all then?" Setsuna pointed out.

"Because," Usagi said, "Rather than making one long trip, I'd rather make two short trips and be able to squeeze in a few hours of sleep. I thought you of all people would have no objections."

Setsuna shrugged, "I don't have any classes to teach till after eleven."

"I hate you," Usagi glared.

"It's not so bad being a teacher sometimes," Setsuna laughed.

Usagi shook her head and threw a cloak over her shoulders to ward off the night chill. It was almost December and the weather was beginning to ready for the dead of winter.

Looking up, Usagi took comfort in the moon. It wasn't to be full for a while, but it was still there.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Setsuna offered. Usagi shook her head. On her tongue were the words to take Setsuna up on her offer, but she knew at this point, the centaurs wouldn't mind her, but a guest…

Usagi stepped into the forest and looked up. The moon wasn't in sight, but she could feel it tugging her, like it tugged at the tides of the sea.

**p/p**

With the gathering of her herbs out of the way, Usagi figured she would see if she could find the unicorns again. She took turn after turn, praying she wouldn't get lost in the labyrinth. A sparkle caught her eye. A silver puddle sat on the ground. There were other spots where silver had been dripped onto the ground.

A large spider was standing above a small unicorn. It was poised, ready to eat the dying creature.

As quickly as she could, Usagi brought her wand out and said, "NO!"

A flash of silver light illuminated the clearing. The spider, blinded, staggered away into the trees. Usagi ran to the unicorn's side. She pressed her hands on the wound, to keep more blood from spilling onto the ground. She ripped off her cloak and pressed it against the wound.

Silver blood stained her hands and tears rolled down her cheeks. The unicorn's breathing became labored; it was dying.

"I don't think there is any more you can do," a voice said. Usagi ignored it. Running through her mind were spells, incantations, potions. None came to mind on how to stop bleeding.

The unicorn gave one last sigh, and was dead. Usagi buried her face in the unicorn's flank.

"I wonder how an Acromantula managed to catch a unicorn," the voice said. Usagi looked up through teary eyes.

"Do you remember me Daughter of Selene?" the centaur asked.

Usagi nodded, "Bane."

Bane nodded. He carefully walked over to the tree the unicorn's body was resting against. Using his muscular arms, he attempted to move the body.

"Don't!" Usagi cried.

"There is something in there," Bane pointed. He seemed more patient and willing to accept Usagi than their previous encounter.

Usagi looked. There was something very small in the tree's trunk. It was a fairly large tree, the creature was full hidden and out of Bane's reach. She moved between Bane and the tree. Holding her hands out, she slowly inched forward towards the tree.

A baby unicorn stared at Usagi with big eyes. It looked mournfully over at its dead mother. Usagi wiped her hands on her pants and dried her eyes. Making soft noises, she crept closer until she was right in front of it.

The newborn must have smelled its mother on Usagi. Instantly, it began to nuzzle her and look for a place to suckle.

"What should I do?" Usagi asked Bane.

"Take it to the herd," Bane said, "They will be able to care for it. If the mother had stayed closer to the herd she wouldn't have been attacked," he shook his head, "This poor thing is more than likely going to die."

"What?" Usagi said panicking, "Why?"

"There's more than likely not going to be any mares willing to nurse the little one. They might even attack it, since it smells like Acromantula."

"I won't leave it to die," Usagi said.

"What could you do?' Bane demanded, "A newborn like that needs constant attention. It will need to eat every two hours or so. Are you willing to accept that responsibility?"

"If it comes down to surviving with me or dying," Usagi said staring into Bane's eyes, "Yes I will."

"And if it dies?"

"Then at least I tried."

**p/p**

Setsuna caught sight of Usagi just as she was coming out of the forest. She was covered in a silver liquid and she looked as though she had been crying. She carried the basket with her. Beside her trotted a golden foal.

"Good Lord," Setsuna said, running to Usagi "What has that girl gotten herself into now?"

**p/p**


	18. The Filly

A

A.N: Here is the 18th chapter. I wonder if I should stop anytime soon… Anyway I want to thank you guys for being so loyal to me. I'm lucky to have you guys. –sniff- Okay enough sappiness. Let me know which you prefer, story first or reviews first…

As usual all criticism welcome but flames will be used to make s'mores. And Regrettably, nothing belongs to me.

**Silver Moonlight-81: Thanks. I'm not sure what inspired me to add in the unicorn, but I like how it turned out.**

**Comet Moon: Usagi's form is a secret. As for the eating, I'm going on pure guesswork (having never fostered a unicorn before). There will be interaction with the head male, but not at the moment.**

**Taeniaea: Truthfully, I'm dubious of Usagi's ability to care for herself sometimes. Just kidding, but Usagi will need a bit of help.**

**LunarPrincess Krystal: Thanks. I think that might be part of the reason she stepped in… I think also that Usagi is the kind of person who can't stand to see anyone in pain, even her enemies. The mental blocks of the Senshi are probably better than your Average Joe's. Setsuna has had thousands of years to perfect her blocks and she loves to teach…**

**Cosmic Slytherin: Bane wasn't soft for Usagi's sake. He is rude because he is cynical tat humans care for anyone other than themselves. Maybe seeing Usagi crying over a unicorn and trying to keep the little one alive has shown Bane that not all humans are idiots. Her being the Daughter of Selene doesn't matter to him. She's still a human.**

**Midnight Lilly: Hagrid can be quite busy at times, and he doesn't seem to interested in anything that doesn't have stingers or fangs.**

**Henio41: Thanks hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 18

"I couldn't leave it to die," Usagi said once she saw Setsuna's face.

"Is that blood?" Setsuna asked. She tested it with her finger, "What happened?"

"You are safe now," Bane said.

"Thank you," Usagi said.

"I hope the little one does well," Bane said, "But I do not expect it." With that, he disappeared into the forest.

"Optimistic fellow isn't he?" Setsuna said trying to lighten the mood.

"Bitty," Usagi called softly, hoping the house elf could hear her.

"Yes Miss Usagi?" Bitty appeared with a pop, spooking the foal.

"Do you know if you have anything for this little one?" Usagi asked, trying to soothe it.

"The kitchens might not but Mr. Hagrid should," Bitty said.

"Hagrid," Usagi said, "Of course."

"I shall go alert the Headmaster on the situation," Setsuna said. She teleported away before Usagi could say goodbye. She and the foal made their way over to Hagrid's cabin. She felt a little sorry about having to wake him, but if the little one was to survive, it had to be done. Softly, she knocked on the door.

A loud barking spooked the foal. Usagi had to hold onto its neck to keep it from bolting.

"Who is it?" Hagrid's rough voice called. It sounded as if he had been asleep.

"Usagi Tsukino," she said, her voice shaky, "I'm friends with Harry."

"Hold on. Back Fang, ya lousy…" Hagrid opened the door and blinked at Usagi.

"What the… yer covered in unicorn blood!" Hagrid boomed, "An' what's that behind ya?" He peered over Usagi and nearly stumbled in shock.

"Thas' a baby one!" Hagrid said shocked.

"It's a newborn Hagrid," Usagi said, "Its mom was killed by a giant spider."

"That don' seem right," Hagrid shook his head.

"Do you have something to feed it with?" Usagi said hopefully, "I think its hungry."

"Fang, lay down," Hagrid ordered. He picked up the foal and carried it inside. He saw Usagi standing in the doorway, "Well come on in. It ain't gonna eat from me. It thinks you're the dam now."

Usagi steeped inside and shut the door. The wind was beginning to howl, and Usagi's blood-soaked cloak did nothing to keep her warm.

"I don' think I'm gonna ask wha' ya were doin' in the forest," Hagrid muttered. He put a pot on to boil and handed her a bottle.

"Thanks," Usagi said, she tested the bottle on her wrist, like she had with human babies. She held it out for the foal.

"Yer doin' it wrong," Hagrid shook his head, "If yeh hold it up too high, some will get in its lungs. Yeh don' want that. Keep it abou' eye level."

Usagi nodded and readjusted the bottle. The foal began sucking at it greedily.

"I put in somethin' tha will help it stay strong," Hagrid said, "Usually, it gets what it needs from the dam. But you'll have to do your best. It ain't gonna be easy."

"Bane said as much," Usagi nodded.

"You spoke with Bane?" Hagrid said. His eyebrows disappeared into his wild mane.

Usagi nodded, "He led me out of the forest. He said I should leave the poor thing to die!"

"Its chances aren't much greater. I suppose you wouldn't have been able to give it back to the herd…"

Usagi shook her head, "Bane said it reeked of the spider, that the herd would kill it on the spot."

Hagrid nodded, "Magical as they are, unicorns still have horse instincts. If they smell a danger on one of their own, the bes' they will do is abandon it. The wors' is killin' it."

"I understand why they do it," Usagi said, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You aren't gonna be able to do anythin' for awhile you know that right?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," Usagi said.

A knock on the door made Fang jump up. With one look at the sleeping foal, Fang quietly made his way to the door and stood there. Hagrid opened the door to admit the headmaster.

"Evenin' Headmaster," Hagrid said.

"Good evening Hagrid," Dumbledore smiled. He didn't have a hint of tiredness about him. He seemed wide-awake, unlike Usagi, Who was fighting the urge to yawn. "I was told there was a rather unique situation here."

Usagi gestured to the foal on her lap, "His mother is dead and I can't take him back to the herd."

"Very tragic," Dumbledore said, "What do you intend to do?"

"I would like to try to keep it alive," Usagi said, "I'm not sure what I need to do, but if I can do it I will. If I can't, it won't be for lack of trying."

"Fortunately for you," Dumbledore began, "Unicorn foals grow faster than horse foals. And I think if we do this right, it will be able to rejoin the herd in a rather short period of time."

"You think so?" Usagi said.

Dumbledore nodded, "I have an acquaintance who raises goats. Until we find a suitable supplement, we will be able to feed the foal on that. I believe you might have to venture out into the Muggle world to find that."

"I'll do anything," Usagi said laying her hand on the foal's side.

"For the time being, we could fix up a room in your apartment. An outdoor setting might do well."

Usagi nodded, "I can sleep in there too."

"As for your studies," Dumbledore said slowly, "If Professor Meioh feels up to it, she can tutor you and give you your homework."

"Okay," Usagi nodded.

"People might wonder where you have gotten to," Dumbledore mused, "Perhaps a little stretch of the truth is possible?"

"We could say I'm sick or something like that and that I need to be confined. Or we could have someone tell everyone I'm visiting a sick relative…"

"If you are sick, it needs to be a Muggle disease which magic can't cure, only time. And it has to be contagious," Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling.

"Chicken Pox!" Usagi said smiling.

"That might do the trick," Dumbledore smiled. He looked up at Hagrid, who was standing there looking at the baby unicorn quietly. "I trust you will keep our secret Hagrid."

"O'course Headmaster Sir," Hagrid nodded.

"Thank you Hagrid. You have been a great help," Usagi said smiling softly.

**p/p**

"Usagi?" Setsuna asked walking with her and the foal up to the castle, "Have you seen Seiya around?"

Usagi shook her head. She remembered the last time they talked. He had pulled her into a classroom and told her that he was called back to Kinmoku. He seemed a bit uneasy and when she tried to get close to him, he stepped back a bit.

She told Setsuna this and sighed, "He's been like this since Chibi-Usa reappeared. I don't know what to do…"

"Things will turn out in time," Setsuna said patting her on the shoulder.

"I hope everything goes well for them," Usagi sighed.

"Sometimes you just have to have faith."

**p/p**

"Chicken Pox?" Hermione said raising a brow, "That seems a bit odd don't you think?"

"Is it anything like Dragon Pox?" Ginny wanted to know.

Setsuna shook her head, "No it's a non-magical disease. It can't be cured by magic though and it is very contagious."

"Oh my arms itch just thinking about it," Dean said rubbing his arms, "My neighbor gave them to me when I was eight. I spent two weeks in bed with oven mitts taped over my hands so I couldn't scratch myself."

Everyone laughed. "That's about how it was with me," Colin said, "Though Dennis had it worse off. Mum gave him a bath in oatmeal to try to keep him from scratching."

"That's gross!" Parvati made a face.

"Poor Usagi must be in agony…"

**p/p**

"That tickles!" Usagi giggled. The foal was nuzzling her, trying to be fed. Usagi had fallen asleep around three in the morning and apparently the little one was ready for her to wake up.

Usagi summoned the bottle and tested it. Dumbledore had spelled the bottles to heat to a set temperature once Usagi said the word that finished the spell, but it was habit.

"Want some?" Usagi offered the bottle to the foal. It drank a little then shoved the bottle away.

"Don't want anymore?" Usagi asked. She set about grooming the little one with a soft horse brush McGonagall transfigured for her. The foal whinnied its pleasure.

"So," Usagi said sitting back on her heels, "Are you a he or a she?"

The foal nuzzled her some more and began frolicking around the room. It was spelled to be like a forest clearing with an actual river running through. Where the trees began to get thick was where the room stopped.

"I believe it is a she," Setsuna's amused voice made Usagi jump.

"You scared me," she said, "You're too quiet for your own good sometimes."

"I'm as quiet as I need to be," Setsuna smiled.

"So you think it's a she?" Usagi said looking at the foal, "I'll take your word for it."

"So what is your name baby girl?"

**p/p**

"Shall we go check on Koneko?" Haruka asked Michiru, "I have yet to see the baby."

Michiru nodded. She stood and stretched. She set her book on the end table and waited for Haruka to finish stretching. A pop made them both turn.

"Hello Bitty," Michiru smiled, "How are you today?"

"I am fine Ms. Michiru thank you," Bitty bowed. She snapped her fingers and a tray loaded with food appeared, "Are you going to be joining Ms. Usagi for lunch?"

Haruka's belly grumbled. Haruka blushed and smiled.

"If you insist."

**p/p**

"Now is almost the time," Selene said moving a chess piece, "Are your heirs almost ready?"

Jupiter and Venus nodded.

"They have been ready for some time," Jupiter said, "Although they have been keeping their dreams a secret."

"That's not good," Selene shook her head, "If they go through the Silver Millennium's fall without Usagi, they could die."

"Is your heir aware of the situation?" Venus asked moving her piece.

Selene shook her head, "I haven't been able to contact her. Every time I establish contact, something wakes her."

"I suspect it is the filly she rescued," Gaia said. She and Mars were locked in an intense game of chess as well.

"That thing may turn out to be quite a nuisance if given the chance," Mars grumbled.

"She did the right thing," Gaia said loftily. She moved one of her pieces and smiled as she took one of his knights.

"What about you?" Selene asked, "Have you chosen an heir yet?"

Gaia bit her lip, "No. I can't find anyone suitable. If I could, I would just give it to your granddaughter."

"Too much power in one being is not a good idea," Saturn said leaning on a staff.

"Not that we don't think she can handle it," Uranus said, "But it would cause some problems in the future that we may not be able to repair."

"I agree entirely," Selene said, "Usagi is taking on a lot as it is. Giving her any more power to control just might break her."

"We'll have to bide our time until you can find a suitable heir," Pluto said.

"You know more about time than the rest of us," Neptune smiled.

"Checkmate," Venus cried triumphantly.

"How….?" Selene said staring at the board.

**p/p**

"Usagi sent these for you," Hotaru and Chibi-Usa hefted a basket onto the table.

"How did she get these?" Hermione asked looking at all the herbs.

Chibi-Usa shrugged, "She just said to give them to you."

"How did your testing go?" Ginny asked.

"It was easy! I study very hard unlike my Mama."

"Who is your Mama?" Hermione smiled.

Chibi-Usa looked like she said too much. Hotaru shook her head and sighed.

"She's a stay at home mom most of the time," Chibi-Usa said quickly, "Speaking of time I think I need to go do something. Excuse me."

"She's almost as weird as Usagi," Ron shook his head.

"There's a resemblance there that is uncanny," Hermione added, "Must have very strong genetics."

"Maybe its her daughter," a misty voice said.

"Hello Luna," Ginny said turning to face the girl.

"What makes you say daughter?" Harry said, "I don't think Usagi is old enough to have a daughter that old…"

"Just a thought," Luna said. She covered a yawn with her hand.

"Not get much sleep last night?" Hermione asked.

"I had one of the most wonderful dreams!" Luna said, her eyes bright.

"What was it about?" Ginny asked.

Luna smiled, "If I told you it wouldn't come true!"

**p/p**


	19. Stories to Tell

A

A.N: 19th chapter… finally the explanations that I promised. Sorry I took so long updating, I'll try to update more regularly…

As usual all criticism welcome but flames will be used to make s'mores. And Regrettably, nothing belongs to me.

**Silver Moonlight-81: Perhaps she is and perhaps she isn't… You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Comet Moon: Let's not go there shall we? The thought of the boys in uniform was bad enough, but the teachers… you have way too much time to think.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: As usual, I love your reviews. They make me think about what I'm really writing and sometimes I feel like I'm just pressing a bunch of buttons in random order. Anyway thanks for the review. Answers will come sooner or later. (Mostly later)**

**Cosmic Slytherin: I admit, my writing has been a bit off lately. I'm looking forward for a nice long vacation on the 23****rd****. It should be nice. As always thanks for the review and your comments make me remember to step my writing up.**

**Jay Ficlover: Since the people of the moon were long-lived, it would make sense that there were fewer generations between the beginning and the end. And I completely agree that whoever wants to remain on Earth needs to be on Gaia's heir's good side… I love Setsuna and I loved giving her this chance to expand who she really was, and for her to get a chance to be a semi-normal person.**

**Truten: You will see Seyia's reason for leaving in this chapter… as for your questions… answers will surely come.**

**Ryanunmole123: The link for the dress is:**

**s126./albums/p116/Jasmine4842/role play/?actionview¤ts-5.jpg;**

**Hope that helps. If you can't see it again, give me your email address and I'll try to send it to you that way.**

**Taeniaea: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Henio41: Thank you. I know it's been awhile since I updated so here it is!**

Chapter 19

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi looked at her daughter, "Why did you come back from Crystal Tokyo?"

"More importantly, how?" Haruka muttered.

"Mama said I needed to come back," Chibi-Usa said. Usagi had the feeling that she was lying.

"You came back on your own didn't you?" Usagi asked softly.

"Diana helped me," Chibi-Usa admitted.

"Why?" Michiru asked putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"There's a new enemy and I was scared," Chibi-Usa said, "They aren't human. You all saw the one in the storm right?"

They all nodded.

"They keep coming after me! They say someone sent them but I don't know who!" she lowered her head and blushed, "One surprised me in the bath tub."

Usagi felt her mouth twitch. She knew it wasn't right to laugh, but being surprised in the tub was kinda hilarious.

"Aren't you safer back in Crystal Tokyo?" Setsuna pointed out.

Chibi-Usa shook her head, "No they find me whenever I'm alone, no matter where I go! Mama and Papa have been staying around me all the time, but they have important things to do."

"But you were attacked here," Haruka shook her head, "You are in more danger here than anywhere else."

"No I'm not," Chibi-Usa argued, "The only reason that one was able to come back was because he was holding on to me. The enemy can't travel through time like the others were able to."

Thy all knew the others she was referring to were those of the Black Moon. Usagi shuddered when she remembered the Black Moon's prince.

"Did anything… change?" Usagi asked Chibi-Usa.

"What do you mean?" the girl looked at her confused.

"Well is there anything in Crystal Tokyo that was different from when we came?" Usagi said, trying to rephrase the question.

"No," Chibi-Usa shook her head, "You're such a baka sometimes."

"You do realize that if anything in the present were different than before, she wouldn't realize it," Pluto said lazily, "Because to her that is the way things have always been."

"Oh," Usagi sighed, "Well that's not much help."

"I have a few questions for you Usagi," Chibi-Usa stood over Usagi with her hands on her hips. She had a serious look on her face and Usagi had a hard time not laughing.

"And they would be?" Usagi said, her voice shaking a little.

"Why are you here? Where's Ami, Rei, Minako, and Mako? Where's my Mamo?" Chibi-Usa demanded.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat. She looked uncomfortable and looked at everywhere but Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa said, "Tell me!"

"Mamoru is dead," Usagi whispered.

"No!" Chibi-Usa shook her head, "But he's my Papa!"

"Apparently not," Haruka said quietly. Michiru elbowed her and Haruka looked embarrassed.

"How could this happen?" Chibi-Usa said, "He looked just like my Papa…"

"Has your Mama ever told you that he was your Papa though?" Setsuna asked.

Chibi-Usa thought about it, she shook her head, "Not really. What happened? What about the Guardians?"

"They turned against me," Usagi said with no emotion in her voice or face.

"They what!?" Chibi-Usa said, seething with rage, "How could they? They swore oaths! Did Mamo turn against you too?"

"Yes."

**p/p**

"Welcome back Fighter," Princess Kakyuu smiled and hugged the Starlight, "We have all missed you."

"I have missed you all as well. It is good to be home," Fighter smiled. She stretched and sighed.

"The journey back was not too long?" Kakyuu asked.

Fighter shook her head, "A bit boring without Healer and Maker fighting all the way back…"

"We didn't fight all the way back last time," Healer protested.

"Okay halfway back," Fighter shook her head. He caught sight of a young woman in the corner. She blended into the shadows so well, Fighter was unsure if she was really there.

Kakyuu and Healer didn't seem worried about her, so Fighter decided to ask about her later.

"Where is Maker?"

"Recovering from the flu, poor thing," Kakyuu said, "Goes to Earth one time, and brings a cold back as a souvenir."

"And she just got it?" Fighter laughed.

Healer shrugged.

Later, Fighter had a chance to talk to Healer alone. She was quiet for a moment and then asked, "That woman who was in the throne room today, who is she?"

Healer looked at Fighter and said lightly, "Your temporary stand-in. When you left, some of the people of Kinmoku had fits because there weren't enough people protecting the Princess. So we hire another one. She's a bit creepy, you'll be talking about her and she'll suddenly show up."

Healer looked over her shoulder to make sure she _wasn't _standing there.

"Her voice is a little like Pluto's remember?" Healer said, "Quiet and deadly."

**p/p**

"Well the ingredients are mostly ready," Hermione said, "All we need are the ingredients that are to be collected at the full moon."

"Usagi will probably have some for us," Ginny whispered.

"She's got chicken pox," Hermione shook her head, "We just may have to wait till next month to start the potion."

"I bet you she will do it," Ginny said, "If she does, you get Ron a sweater with a picture of you two snogging for Christmas."

"What?" Hermione blushed, "Ron and I don't…"

"Uh huh," Ginny said, "Sure whatever. Don't bet me then. But I have a feeling Usagi will do it."

**p/p**

"How you doing?" Fighter asked Maker. She looked like she was dying. There were tissues everywhere and her nose was red.

"'Ow do you thin' I'b doin?" Maker said her nose making it hard for her to be understood.

"You look like peaches and cream to me," Fighter said sitting in a chair and propping her feet on Maker's bed, "But everyone else seems to thin there's something wrong with you."

Maker shoved Fighter's feet off her bed and sneezed.

"I'b goin' to die," Maker whined.

"You're just being a baby," Fighter said, "You act as though you haven't been sick before. I hardly ever get sick," she thumped her chest, "Healthy as a horse."

Maker glared at Fighter, "I hate you."

"Not really," Fighter smiled. She seemed uncomfortable, "What do you think of my temporary stand-in?"

"She's no you," Maker blew her nose, "Thank God! I don't think anyone could use another you."

Fighter looked hurt. Maker realized how Fighter was feeling and sighed, "She doesn't get along well with anyone, Healer especially. They have been going at it since the beginning."

"She found someone she hates more than anyone else," Fighter shook her head.

"When she speaks with the Princess, she is distant, like she just wants to do her job and nothing else. It cripples her in a way," Healer said from the door. She came in and sat.

"And who is she exactly?"

"She calls herself Lyra, but no one knows if that's really her name."

"Where does she come from?" Fighter wanted to know.

"She said she came from a distant star that had been destroyed, but again, no one is really sure."

"Why is she here?"

"She said her home planet was destroyed and so she came here looking for refuge. When she heard of the fits the court was throwing, she offered to act as a temporary stand-in. She fought against some of the guard and beat them all, so she was hired."

All of the Starlights looked at each other, and then sighed.

"You aren't back forever yet are you?" Maker said after blowing her nose.

"No," Fighter sighed again, "I just wanted to check in and stuff…"

"What is going on with Earth?" Healer asked.

"I'll tell you and the Princess tonight," Fighter said, "I only want to tell a story once."

**p/p**

"How long do you think Usagi is going to have the chicken pox?" Ron asked moving a chess piece lazily.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. He furrowed his brow and stared at the chessboard.

"Oh!" Luna said smiling, "I love chess!"

"I suck at it," Harry sighed as Ron took another one of his pieces.

"Check," Ron said.

"May I?" Luna asked. Without waiting for an answer, she shoved Harry over and sat in his seat. She gracefully moved her king out of the way. She and Ron went at it for a bit until finally…

"Check," Luna said.

"Damn it," Ron growled. He moved a piece in front of his king and said, "Check."

Luna moved her piece and stared at Ron with her lazy eyes.

Ron moved and smiled, "Checkmate!"

**p/p**

"How are you feeling Maker?" Princess Kakyuu asked.

"Fine," Maker said, completely opposite of what she told Fighter two hours earlier.

"I am told that neither of you," Kakyuu indicated to Maker and Healer, "have heard Fighter's story either?"

Both women shook their heads. Maker looked like she was going to sneeze. Healer and Fighter leaned away from her to avoid being sneezed on. Maker's face relaxed and they resumed their normal seats.

"Achoo!" Maker sneezed, spraying both Healer and Fighter.

"Oh come on!" Healer said, "You meant to do that."

Kakyuu placed a gentle hand on Maker's forehead, "Your fever has gone down." Maker breathed in the scent of olives and sighed, she began to feel better.

Kakyuu set tea for each one of the Starlights then threw open some curtains. She was trying to make the room as comfortable for all; they knew it was going to be a long talk.

"So shall we begin?" Kakyuu asked sitting once more.

Fighter began telling of the betrayal of the Guardian Senshi and the Prince of Earth. She told about meeting Usagi as Orion and everything up to the point of her departure from Earth.

"They did what?" Maker said shocked.

"Figures," said the cynical Healer.

"It's quite an adventure," Kakyuu said, "I don't think I could stand to loose any of you."

"We would never do something like that," Healer said angrily. The other two women nodded in agreement.

"I know that," Kakyuu smiled.

"But when Setsuna spoke to Chiba alone, she saw Chaos bubbling out from him. Setsuna was scared of it… SETSUNA!"

"That must be bad," Maker shivered.

"And Usagi confronted it and pulled it out of him. There was a bit left, anchored in his heart…"

"So she had to kill the father of her future child?" Maker shook her head, "That must have been hard on her."

"If I were in her shoes, I don't think I could do it," Healer said.

"She did it, but she cried for days afterward," Fighter sighed, "She talked about killing her baby. About how they fought but how they were just playing. She was a mess."

"But the child still lives," Kakyuu said quietly, "So the question is… Was he really the father to begin with?"

**p/p**

"Mama said I would go back to something serious one day," Chibi-Usa said slowly, "I just had no idea it would be now. And I didn't know it would be this."

"I'm sorry Chibi-Usa," Usagi said.

Chibi-Usa looked at Usagi with sad eyes, "Who is my Papa?"

**p/p**


	20. Arrangements

A

A.N: 20th chapter… I hope you enjoy as I go to bed. I'll try to update more regularly…

As usual all criticism welcome but flames will be used to make s'mores. And regrettably, nothing belongs to me.

**Silver Moonlight-81: That is the question of the day. "Who's your daddy?" I'm not sure if this chapter will answer that question at all, but you can read it anyway. :D**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: I like hearing your ideas, no matter how crazy you seem to think they are… I like to hear exactly what you guys think when you read my story. Lyra will play a vital role in the future, I can tell you that much…**

**Taeniaea: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Henio41: Thanks. It's nice to hear that people actually like my mess of a story.**

Chapter 20

"I'm not sure…" Usagi sighed, "I wish I did."

"Time will tell…" Michiru said softly, "We're just glad to know nothing has drastically changed."

"Why would it?" Setsuna asked. She sipped a bit of her green tea while everyone registered what she said.

"You mean you think this was all part of…" Usagi waved her hand vaguely, "That the Crystal Tokyo we saw was a product of this."

"Makes sense doesn't it?" Setsuna sighed, "The Fates are always weaving the lives of people. They have a very obscure sense of humor."

"If they think this is funny…" Usagi said quietly.

"They only do what Destiny has set for everyone, choices that we make shape how the tapestry turns out," Setsuna explained.

"Seems to me like you are saying we all have a fixed destiny and there's nothing we can do about it," Haruka said.

"I think I understand what she's saying," Usagi said, "It's like a maze with different paths to the center. You can take any path you want, but the choices you make in the beginning affect the choices you will make in the end right?"

"Something like that," Setsuna smiled softly.

"I'm still confused," Haruka said, "But I really don't care about destiny and fate."

"Carpe Diem," Hotaru said softly.

"With both hands," Chibi-Usa added.

**p/p**

"I don't really trust you," Fighter said staring up at the stars. Lyra had soundlessly come out onto the balcony where Fighter sat.

"I know," Lyra said looking up as well, "You have no reason to."

"But the Princess trusts you with her life," Fighter stared hard at Lyra and said, "Betray that trust and you will know pain at my hand."

"I don't intend to break that trust anymore than you do," Lyra sniffed.

Fighter settled back and smiled, "I suppose not."

"So tell me about Earth," Lyra said, "Is it as beautiful as I've heard?"

A little surprised, Fighter looked at Lyra. She wasn't one to get along with anyone, but she was willing to talk to her so friendly?

"Sometimes if I look really hard," Lyra said her voice soft, "I can see this bright shine. It's a warm light that fills me with happiness." Lyra seemed to remember whom she was talking to and blushed.

"I know that shine," Fighter smiled, "She shines with the brightest light I have ever seen."

"Who is she?" Lyra asked, "Why does her light shine so bright?"

**p/p**

"Checkmate!" Luna said proudly.

"Damn," Ron said.

"How long have they been going at this?" Ginny asked.

"A long time," Hermione said.

"Neither one is willing to give up and each one wins every other game. It's crazy," Harry shook his head.

"Well I think I'll leave it at this," Luna stood and stretched.

"No way!" Ron said, "It's a tie!"

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with this game Ron," Ginny drug her brother away from the board.

"I finally found a challenge," Ron whined trying to pull away from Ginny. He looked at Hermione and stopped.

"What?" Hermione said suddenly self-conscious.

"Your hair," Ron said slowly, "It's different."

"What?" Hermione grabbed a lock of her hair.

"It's less frizzy," Ron said.

"It is," Ginny nodded.

"You're hair's longer," Harry said to Ginny. Ginny reached and felt her hair. Before the term started, she had cropped it to her shoulders. Once out of a ponytail, it fell to her waist.

"Think this has anything to do with…" Ginny asked Hermione quietly.

"I dunno," Hermione responded. She glanced at the boys. They were looking at them curiously.

"Girls," Ron shook his head.

"Got something you don't want us to know about?" Harry teased.

Hermione and Ginny both shook their heads.

"They'll keep their secrets till they decide to spill them," Ron said laughing.

"We'll talk to Usagi when she is over her chicken pox," Hermione said.

"Wonder how long they last…" Ginny said.

"How long what last?" Ron wanted to know.

Hermione looked at Ginny shocked. Without moving her mouth she said, 'I didn't say that out loud.'

'Am I going crazy?' Ginny wondered.

'I heard that!' Hermione screamed in her mind.

'What?' Ginny had to sit down.

"Are you girls alright?" Harry asked looking at the two.

"Fine," Hermione said nervously, "Just thought about something I need from the dormitory." Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and drug her to the door.

"I'm going to uh, keep her company," Ginny waved.

Both took off in a dead run to Usagi's apartment.

'This isn't normal! What's happening to us?'

"Don't worry," Ginny said, "Usagi will be able to explain it I'm sure."

'What if she can't fix this? What if I can't keep my mind from Ginny?' Hermione wondered.

Both arrived panting at the portrait of Queen Serenity panting. They knocked and waited for an answer.

**p/p**

"Wonder who that is," Chibi-Usa said. She left the room and Setsuna followed.

Ginny and Hermione stood outside the door, breathless.

"We need to speak to Usagi," Ginny panted.

"Chicken pox or no," Hermione gasped.

"Uh…" Chibi-Usa said looking up at Setsuna.

'I have to get Ginny out of my head before she sees any of my memories.' An image of Ron swooping in for a kiss invaded Ginny's mind. At first she was disgusted but she let it go, remembering that she and Harry were doing the same thing the week before.

Ginny and Hermione blushed. Both were aware what the other saw.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" both screamed at each other.

"Maybe Usagi should get out here," Chibi-Usa looked at the girls uncertainly.

"All they need to do is practice shielding each other from their minds," Setsuna smiled, "It took Usagi awhile to learn it, but she eventually got it down."

"How?" Ginny asked.

Setsuna set them down and made them meditate. Then she slowly began prodding in Ginny's mind. She did it as obviously as she could, waiting for Ginny to realize she was there. She poked around in memories of the Mythology of Magic classes, not wanting to delve into something personal.

She felt Ginny's awareness and nodded. Next she went into Hermione's mind and did the same thing until the girl realized she was there.

"Now that you know what it feels like," Setsuna said softly, trying not to break the meditation, "Work on detecting someone earlier." Setsuna waited a couple of minutes and went back into Hermione's mind. Right away, Hermione felt Setsuna's presence in her mind. She did the same with Ginny, with similar results.

"Good," Setsuna said, her voice still soft, "No I want you to think of something, doesn't have to be a wall, just something to keep me from looking into your thoughts."

She went into Ginny's mind and gently probed. Ginny threw up a wall of flames, which would have incinerated a human body. Setsuna nodded and moved on to Hermione.

As soon as Setsuna entered Hermione's mind, Hermione closed all of her thoughts, memories and feelings in organized filing cabinets. Setsuna tried one and found it to be locked.

"Good," Setsuna nodded, "Now I want you to show me a memory. One you don't mind me seeing, but don't let me see anything more than what you want me to see."

Setsuna went into Ginny's mind. Ginny brought forth a memory of her doodling on a piece of spare parchment. Hermione's memory showed her studying Runes.

"Okay," Setsuna said, "Open your eyes."

The girls opened their eyes and sighed. They tried to get up and found their legs had fallen asleep.

"How long have we been here?" Hermione asked trying to stand.

"Hour, hour and a half," Chibi-Usa said taking a bit out of an apple.

"It didn't seem that long," Ginny said testing her legs.

Setsuna gracefully unfolded herself and stood, "Would either of you like tea?"

Both declined and slowly, they got feeling back in their legs. They wobbled out of the portrait hole to go make an explanation to the boys.

"Sorry we took so long," Ginny said.

"Shh!" Ron said staring at the chessboard.

"We won't need to explain ourselves now," Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded and sat down.

"Checkmate," Ron smiled. He looked over at the girls, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Ginny said, smiling. Se sat across from Hermione and winked. They didn't need to explain themselves since the boys had no idea how long they had been gone.

Hermione smiled in return.

**p/p**

"Are you sure you can take care of her until I get back?" Usagi said for the millionth time.

"_Yes!_" Michiru assured her for the millionth time.

"The word to release the spell for the bottle is…"

"We know what the bloody release word is!" Haruka groaned.

"And she likes to be petted…"

"Under her nose, on her belly and between her ears," Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"You'd think she was going away for months instead of a couple of hours," Michiru sighed.

"I just want to make sure…" Usagi said. The filly was asleep, so Usagi slipped out the door while she still could.

"I shudder to think what she's going to be like with you," Haruka said to Chibi-Usa. The pink-haired girl shrugged and yawned.

"I'm going to bed," Chibi-Usa said, "You lunatics can spend the night with the baby."

"It's hard to believe no one questioned your pink hair," Hotaru said tugging on a lock.

"Why is it different?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"No more than Setsuna's green hair," Haruka teased, "Or Michiru's aqua hair."

"Wizards just assume anyone different than they are has had a spell backfire or something like that," Setsuna shook her head, "They assume way too much."

"Are you ready?" Usagi asked. Setsuna nodded and they exited the portrait hole and teleported to the edge of the forest.

**p/p**

"What animal do you think you'll get?" Ginny asked, staring into the fire.

"Anything but a spider would be fine with me I suppose," Ron said shuddering.

"I wonder if anyone has a fish form…" Harry though out loud.

"Actually there was a man from one of the book I read…" Hermione began. She noticed their lazy stares and rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

"Just cut to the end," Ron suggested, "What happened?"

"He transformed out of water by accident and died," Hermione said loftily.

"Bloody hell," Ron shook his head, "That's bad luck."

"You said it," Harry nodded.

"So I guess having a fish form would be mostly useless," Ginny said, "Unless You-Know-Who's hideout is at the bottom of The Black Lake."

"Ever wonder what form other people would take?" Hermione said.

"Like who?" Ron asked.

"Teachers, other students, your parents," Hermione looked out the window. She thought she saw Usagi, but she shook her head.

'Usagi is in her apartment with the chicken pox,' Hermione reminded herself.

"We all know McGonagall is a cat," Ron started.

"What about Professor Flitwick?" Ginny said.

"Probably a mouse," Ron said, "His voice is squeaky and he's pretty small…"

"Umbridge was definitely a toad," Harry said.

"There's no question about Snape," Ron shook his head.

Harry, Ginny and Ron said together, "BAT!"

"What about Dumbledore?" Hermione said.

Everyone got a pensive look on their faces. They had to think about what animal could Dumbledore be?

**p/p**

"Does it usually sleep this much?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"Don't jinx our luck," Michiru said, "If we're lucky, that thing won't wake up until after Usagi comes back."

**p/p**

"No more strays this time," Setsuna teased.

"Okay," Usagi promised. She went into the forest and began looking around for the herbs she needed. She could just barely see, the trees blocked out most of the light from the full moon.

"Lumos," Usagi said, lighting her wand tip. She held it up high, and read her list. She found her memory had gaps, where she couldn't remember what some of the herbs looked like in plant form. Whenever she forgot, she consulted Setsuna via their mind link.

**p/p**

"What do you think Usagi-baka is doing out there?" Chibi-Usa asked Hotaru.

"She said she had to get some herbs for a potion she's making," Hotaru answered.

"You remember when you were Mistress 9?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Hotaru looked over at Chibi-Usa, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Some of it," Hotaru admitted.

"I don't remember everything I did when I became Black Lady," Chibi-Usa said, her eyes staring off into the distance.

"I remember seeing Usagi's light and knowing, she'd rescue me though. Through everything, I knew everything would be okay if I just kept my eyes on her light, the light of my Mama…"

**p/p**

"Do you think that your animal form is the same as your Patronus?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, "If so then I'm out of luck."

"I could see you as more of an owl," Ron said.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Owls are a symbol of wisdom in Greek mythology," Ginny said, "We learned that in Mythology of Magic just last week."

"That's not the only reason," Ron said, "Owls have these big eyes that can stare right at you and judge you."

"Are you saying I'm judgmental?" Hermione teased.

"No," Ron said defensively, "I'm saying that you have a knack for seeing things other people don't see."

"That was very deep Ron," Hermione said surprised.

"Not all of us have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Ron teased.

**p/p**


	21. The Letter

A

A.N: Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive… I was just wrapped up in other things… Most notably a computer game. You know you've played Knights of the Old Republic too much of you begin to refer to things as "bantha poo-doo". :D That's me at the moment I'm afraid.

As usual nothing belongs to me… and flames used as s'mores blah blah blah…

**Silver Moonlight-81: You are usually the first to review on my story so it may seem… Just a little fun fact… I figured I would put that in just because sometimes, Usagi is too cautious when it comes to the people she loves. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Teaniaea: Thanks… Sorry I took so long…**

**Henio41: It does fit him well and I liked the line. I've been trying to make my chapters longer, I know I tend to make them only 6 to 7 pages and I get really frustrated when I do that.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: SORRY!! You asked me to update soon and it's been almost forever! I feel terrible… well not really but still… I loved the idea that Ginny and Hermione were sisters in the past because in the books they just clicked so well…**

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

Chapter 21

"Michiru," Haruka shook the woman awake, "Michiru. The unicorn's gone."

"Gone where?" Michiru mumbled.

"I dunno," Haruka said, "We both fell asleep."

Michiru sat up suddenly, "We lost the unicorn?"

"That's what I said," Haruka sighed.

"We have to find it."

"Usagi's going to kill us…"

**p/p**

"I'm going to bed," Harry yawned and padded up the stairs to his dormitory, "You two need to think about it as well."

Ginny and Hermione nodded. The common room was deserted, no one was around, which was lucky, since most people would find what they were doing nuts.

"I'd like you to send me a visual image of something," Hermione said.

"Why," Ginny yawned, "I'm tired."

"I'm wondering how exactly this works and I can't pick Usagi's brain so you're the only person I can do this with," Hermione settled into the meditative position and began breathing in rhythm.

Ginny rolled her eyes and followed Hermione's suit. After a bit, she began to fidget.

"Stop that," Hermione said quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

"How can you sit so still?" Ginny demanded.

"My mother and I do yoga," Hermione explained, "She says it's good for us and it's like a mother daughter sort of thing."

"My mother could never get into some of those poses," Ginny said.

"It takes practice," Hermione smiled. She straightened and said, "We're getting distracted."

"Yes mother," Ginny teased.

"Sister, remember?" Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"You're thinking of him aren't you?" Ginny asked, "Kayson."

"I can't help it," Hermione said. Her eyes were shining, but she wasn't crying.

"I wish I knew what happened to everyone," Ginny said tucking her knees under her chin, "Like Mara and Theron. And Torin."

"We know what happened before they were reborn," Hermione put an arm around Ginny, "I wish there was some way of finding them."

**p/p**

'Haruka? Michiru?' Setsuna's mind voice sounded amused, 'I believe I found something you misplaced.'

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, "The unicorn?"

'Don't worry about it,' Setsuna assured them, 'That thing is looking for Usagi right now.'

"Usagi's really going to kill us if that baby dies in The Forest," Haruka moaned.

**p/p**

Usagi heard a twig snap and she spun around quickly. There was nothing there. She shook her head and kept picking the herbs she needed. She chided herself for being jumpy.

A presence behind Usagi made her stiffen. Slowly she turned to see what was standing behind her.

'Setsuna…'

**p/p**

Ginny felt Hermione wake her.

"You fell asleep just as I was about to have a breakthrough," Hermione said grumpily.

"Of course," Ginny grumbled, "You can breakthrough yourself. I'm going to bed."

"I was just going to suggest that," Hermione said.

"Uh huh," Ginny yawned, "Whatever."

Hermione glanced out the window and saw Professor Meioh. She deliberately kept her eye on the professor as she drew closer to the window.

Professor Meioh was standing near the edge of the Forest looking in, as if waiting for something. Hermione blinked and Professor Meioh disappeared.

"You can't Apparate on school grounds," Hermione whispered furiously.

**p/p**

"Usagi?" Setsuna called softly. She looked around for the blonde girl.

"Over here Sets," Usagi called back just as softly.

"What's the problem?" Setsuna asked.

"Well there is a very nice wolf here who would like to nibble on my leg if I'm not mistaken," Usagi's voice seemed cheerful, but Setsuna could hear a panicked tone.

"A werewolf?" Setsuna asked.

"Uh… I hope not." Usagi was quiet for a moment then she said, "Actually I think you have something there."

"Shit," Setsuna cursed.

"It's not acting like the werewolves I've read about…"

"Are you thinking Wolfsbane Potion?" Setsuna asked.

"Probably," Usagi said, "But if it's someone from the castle, I don't want to be recognized."

"Transform then," Setsuna said pointing out the obvious.

A flash of light and Princess Serenity leapt down from a tree. Setsuna transformed into Pluto and they both approached the werewolf. Usagi held a hand out to it.

At first, it snarled. Then slowly, so slowly, it inched toward Usagi. After what seemed like an eternity, they touched. Both visibly shivered and Usagi's breath caught in her throat.

"Professor Lupin?" Usagi said, her brows knit together with confusion.

"Lupin?" Setsuna said sounding surprised.

"I hope he doesn't recognize me," Usagi bit her lip.

"Hopefully you have a different scent in this form…" Setsuna trailed off.

"That's right," Usagi said. Silently she hoped that he wouldn't recognize her. He seemed to hear something she could not and ran off.

"That's why I always felt strange around him…" Usagi said to herself.

"What?" Setsuna asked, not having heard her.

"I always felt connected to him somehow. When I first met him, a chill went up my spine. It was like there was this connection…"

"Because the werewolf's transformation is controlled by the Moon," Setsuna said slowly.

"I don't think he'll recognize me," Usagi said, "What do you think?"

Setsuna shrugged. A streak of gold shot past Setsuna and came skidding to a halt in front of Usagi. The filly's calculations were a bit off, so Usagi and the unicorn ended up in a knot of limbs.

Setsuna looked away so that Usagi couldn't see her smile. Usagi untangled herself from the unicorn and brushed herself off.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, "I thought I left you with Michiru and Haruka."

The wind shifted and the unicorn picked up a scent. It began to prance around and whinny. Usagi looked to see what the young one was so excited about.

The herd of Unicorns stepped through the trees silently. In a minute, Usagi was by the herd leaders side, giving him a quick embrace. The herd leader approached the filly. They began to converse in their own language and Usagi sat back, feeling a bit left out.

After awhile, the herd leader turned to face Usagi. He rubbed his head against her arm with affection and turned to leave they way they came.

Her filly looked up at Usagi with sad eyes. Usagi felt something squeeze her heart as she nodded.

"Go on," Usagi said, understanding what the filly wanted, "If you think you're ready…"

The filly leaned against Usagi for a little, nipped her playfully, and then pranced away to join her herd.

Usagi wiped a tear away from her eyes and gave Setsuna a watery smile.

"Guess now I don't have chicken pox huh?"

**p/p**

Fighter placed her hands behind her head. She was waiting for her princess to meet her. Princess Kakyuu had said there was something they needed to discuss.

"Hello," Kakyuu closed the door softly. Fighter noticed there was a distinct absence of Lyra. Apparently whatever the princess had to say were for her ears only.

"Princess," Fighter bowed. She offered Kakyuu a chair before reseating herself.

Kakyuu settled herself and gazed out the open window. Kinmoku was as beautiful as it had been before Galaxia had destroyed everything. It was peaceful again. She stared in the direction of Earth. The direction of Usagi.

"You love her don't you?" Kakyuu said, not one to dance around a subject.

"My loyalty to you…" Fighter began.

Kakyuu interrupted her, "Is not under discussion. Do you love her?"

Fighter looked toward Earth, where Usagi's light was a small glimmer in the distance. She looked at her princess and bit her lip before answering.

**p/p**

Usagi awoke and stretched. She would be rejoining her classmates again soon, and she was glad of it. She had been cooped up for a while, but she would still miss the filly.

"You remind me of a cat when you do that," Setsuna smiled.

Usagi sat up. She had fallen asleep on the couch as soon as they had teleported back to their apartment. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her clothes. The basket of herbs she had collected was on the table.

Usagi glanced at the grandfather clock and noticed she had quite some time before breakfast was to start. She waved to Setsuna and left to get ready for the day.

**p/p**

"Usagi!" Ginny hugged the blonde furiously, "We would have had to slip your Christmas presents under the door if you there any longer."

"I know," Usagi sighed, "The chicken pox were driving me completely insane! I was itchy all over and Setsuna spelled mittens on my hands so I couldn't scratch."

"We got your basket," Hermione murmured to her over the book she was reading.

"Good," Usagi nodded, "I have all the other ingredients too."

Hermione looked over her book with suspicion.

"Glad you didn't bet now Hermione?" Ginny snickered.

Whatever Hermione was about to say was cut off by the arrival of the owls. A murmur went through the crowd. Everyone's eyes were on a sleek owl. It carried a letter with a black satin ribbon. The owl soared over the Gryffindor table and landed in front of Lavender.

The girl sat there with her hands covering her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head furiously, as though trying to deny what was sitting in front of her. With shaky hands, she took the letter from the owl and set the letter on the table.

The owl, having finished his duties, took off.

Lavender wiped her eyes and sat up straight. Her face pale and her hands still shaking, she opened the letter. She read it without making a sound and nodded. She placed the letter back onto the table and stared down at her lap for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast, as people shuffled out, they gave soft words of comfort to Lavender. She and Parvati sat there talking until long after everyone had left the hall.

**p/p**

"Poor Lavender," Ron said, "I dunno what I would do if I got that letter…"

"What letter?" Usagi asked.

"It's the letter that tells you someone in your family has been killed," Hermione whispered, "Looks like he's getting ready to begin the final wave…"

"We aren't ready," Harry said. He shook his head.

"Then we'll get ready," Ginny said. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she looked like she was ready to explode.

"We'll get ready and give them everything we've got," Ginny said, "It's not just us involved anymore Harry. He'll take from every family until there's nothing left but the world he would rule."

Everyone in the group looked at Ginny, she had a fire in her eyes. She looked every bit as fierce as Mars, and almost twice as scary.

**p/p**

**END OF BOOK ONE**


	22. Sorry Guys!

No one said a word

**To my readers. I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time… I was just being a dork, plain and simple. I am continuing my the story with Part 2. The Army of Moonlight. I have already posted the first chapter and I hope you like it. Sorry again for not updating sooner, my muse hates me…**

**Here is a bit from my story, just Usagi, rallying the troops…**

"There is something going on in our world," Usagi began, "I don't like it. Not one bit. There is a man out there who is killing people, breaking up families and destroying lives. He thinks he is to be king of the magical community. He thinks that Muggles are filthy creatures that need to be exterminated. I think he's wrong. In fact…" Usagi felt herself gaining confidence, "I know he's wrong."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her Senshi enter the room. She imagined herself as Queen Serenity and continued.

"This man needs to be stopped. He needs to atone for all the lives he has destroyed."

"What do you think we can do?" a boy shouted, "Are you saying you want us all to take him on personally?"

"Only if you are confident you will survive," Usagi answered, "How many of you have faced some of his cronies?"

Six hands went up. Usagi knew that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had faced him. The owners of the other two hands were a surprise. She had no idea that Luna and Neville had been a part of any battles. Her respect for both of them went up a level.

"How many of you are willing to take one on? Right here. Right now?"

The six hands went back up, along with a few others, Lavender being one of them. Lavender looked as though she had been crying all day, but she stood there with her hand raised and her eyes dry.

"Now how many of you have lost someone to this war. Whether they were fighting or if thy were innocent bystanders."

Usagi was unsurprised when almost every hand went up in the room. Ron and Ginny both had their hands up and Harry, even though he swore not to do anything but sulk, had his up as well.

"We are going to make sure that you have the materials and the skills to survive an attack, or even a battle," Usagi said, "This is not a thing to be taken lightly. It's serious, war always is. This isn't some silly club. If we do this, we do this for real. Anyone not wanting to do this can leave now. No one will hold it against you, no one will call you a coward."

Usagi waited for whoever wasn't serious to leave. When no one had twitched a muscle, she smiled crookedly.

"Good," she looked at everyone and said, "Are we ready?"

A roar of agreement went up and shook the room.

Usagi smiled widely, "Where to start?"


End file.
